Of Math Sessions and Love Lessons
by TalkingSheep
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, two strangers brought together in simple incidents leading them to dislike each other. But what happens when Annabeth is hired to tutor him? And when their crushes start going out together?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I don't exactly know what happened, but somehow the story got removed… Anyway short author's note:**

**This is a percabeth story for those who ship percabeth. I just need you all to be patient. Enjoy and R&R. My first fanfic so if you spot any mistakes please inform me. I take in suggestions as well as criticism :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Annabeth's POV,

It was humid, a little too humid for August. Sweat was cascading down my forehead quickly. I raised my bottle of Sprite and took a long sip that would've given my step-brothers a heart attack any day if I borrowed their drink. Too bad, I didn't feel any fresher. Stupid commercials, why lie when people were bound to find out anyway. But it was too good to resist I guess.  
>I was jogging along a lane covered with leaves. Ah fall, why the rush? My summer was just too perfect! Back to Central Park, did I mention I was there? Yeah, jogging along a lane covered with leaves and some candy wrappers. My friend Grover would've freaked out because I didn't pick up the pollution. Oh well, maybe next time, I'm way past that. I guess because of all the jogging I've been doing all year I was getting faster, maybe fast enough to beat Luke.<p>

I was so caught up with the, um, thinking, I didn't notice when someone was patting my shoulder in that all-too-familiar way. I thought it might've been some random person because I quickly grabbed that hand, turned around, and was about to twist it, until I glared up at his face. His beautiful face. Oh no. Did I just say that? He's my friend, or at least he thinks of me as his friend. I don't know what I want to be to him, I have this weird fuzzy feeling when I see him approach, or that weird aching feeling when he talked about another girl, or maybe THAT weird… Never mind.

"Holy crap! You scared the shit out of me!" I greeted him.

"Scared? Scared? I'm the one who's scared! Jeez Annabeth! That's my hand! What would I do without it?" Luke replied.

"God you could be such a drama queen," I teased.

"Yeah well, you gonna let go, or do you still plan on twisting my poor hand?" He retorted.

I could feel myself blushing. Wait I don't blush! Since when did all of this Hollywood cliché work like that on me? Anyway he couldn't have noticed because I was already red from the jogging.

I let go, but not without saying "Blame a girl for trying to protect herself."

"Yeah but you of all people, I was starting to get worried, you are pretty fierce." He grinned adorably at me.

Fuck off stupid blush!

"Well, I need to get back anyway, I don't want to be late the first day I'm a sophomore. School starts in an hour, and I still need to shower, pack my backpack again, and- Oh shit! I forgot to put socks into washing machine!" I said cursing.

Luke was looking at me in a weird way. "What?" I glanced uneasily. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes, like the sky was being reflected, they always grabbed my attention. His blonde hair was looking golden with the sun rising, he never added gel or anything to it, he always had the same haircut, just the way I like it. His built body edged nearer to mine, and I felt like moths were raiding my stomach. Butterflies were usually the word, but I just HATE those flying bitches. He was going to start tomorrow as a junior. Lucky him.

"You need help." He decided teasingly.

I punched his arm, "Later!" I yelled, jogging away.

Once I reached my place I fumbled with the keys and finally got one of them to enter the keyhole. I entered the house and flung the keys on the kitchen counter. I grabbed an apple and headed straight to my room.

With the apple still in my mouth, I took off my running shorts and tank top and grabbed my towel. Dropped the apple on a plastic plate in my room from my previous night with Thalia, and headed to the bathroom. The shower felt so nice after all the sticky sweat I almost forgot I had school. I left the bathroom in a hurry and into my room. I decided the night before that I was going to wear jeans and my favorite white shirt that had these random words like live love and eat or something.

I searched for any clean socks but soon gave up after questioning my femininity. I sneaked into my step-brothers' room and stole a pair of clean white ones. But what should I wear? A blue converse like my jeans or a white vans like my shirt? I decided on the vans since they took less time to wear. I had my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and slipped on my delicate gold necklace that I tucked under my shirt. I thought I was all set until I spotted a white sheet on my bed-side table. I picked it up and it read:

Annabeth Chase's Check List:

Pack bag- _check,_ I thought.

Apologize to Savannah- _Almost there_, I winced

Wash socks- _Too late,_ I sighed

Get Luke to teach me how to hot wire a car- I grinned at this, _not yet, not yet…._

Go early to school unlike every year- _SHIT!_

I glanced at my watch; it was 7:50, 10 minutes till first class. I ran out of my room, found dad reading the paper in the kitchen, gave him a kiss, ruffled Matthew and Bobby's hair and smiled at Savannah, my step-mom. I explained quickly why I wouldn't be home till evening since I had basketball tryouts and was going to hang with the crew later on. Then I rushed out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I really don't know what's going on with fanfiction... They keep removing my chapters now! Anyway chapter 2 is up and the next one will be up soon. Please R&R and enjoy. :)

Thanks for the people who weren't lazy enough to review. I promise there will be percabeth soon :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Percy's POV,

Man, I hate Mondays, just when my vacation was starting to pick off, school had to come in the way. Luckily I was attending school with the most gorgeous girl ever. I could tell she was interested in me, but in that kind of friendly way. Well, they do say friends who end up together have great chances. I would put that to test this year.

I remembered my night yesterday with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Not only were her looks impressive, but so was her name. And to my delight she certainly lived up to her name. We got kicked out of two restaurants and a mini market because of her dare-devilness.

I had only met her a week ago in a market, she stole my basket of food and chips and everything else the guys and I needed for our get together, I haven't seen those bastards since forever since they ditched me here in New York and traveled to California or Florida. I was angry when I first realized it was missing while looking for the Doctor Pepper, then I saw a hot red haired chic who had faint freckles scattered all around her nose. She was on the phone and must've taken my basket by mistake. I walked over making sure my shoes were tied (different story) and my hair looked decent. I smiled, she frowned, I frowned, and she told her friend to call her later.

I was about to claim my basket when she said "I need gummy bears."

I looked at her like she said she needed to play with monkeys.

"Um, what?" I stammered

"I need gummy bears, they are just too significant to forget about."

I thought she was flirting, to get me to talk to her more, but she actually went over and got her gummy bears. I stood in the same spot without moving, now what? I shook my head to regain confidence and went over to her.

"Um, Excuse me, that's my basket you're carrying around." I said putting on a confident smile.

"Then why am I holding it?" she asked, frowning

"I think you must've taken it by mistake."

"Um, no, I didn't take it from you; it was with me since I entered this place"

"Listen um…-"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare"

"Yeah, Rachel, could you tell me then what you have in that basket?" I grinned

"Hmm, Twizzlers, a six pack of diet coke, M&Ms, Lays…."

"I don't see any diet coke." I grinned like crazy at her.

She frowned, bent her head to look at the basket and said "I don't see any either."

"So who does this basket rightfully belong to?"

"That old man over there." She replied cheekily, it was the first time she smiled.

"Very funny, can I have it back please?"

"Sure, you know, I do remember putting gummy bears in my basket. But wait! Where is MY basket?" She asked horrified

"Where did you last see it?" I asked, hoping to spend some time with this weird girl.

"I had it when I went to the dairy area, but must've left it when I needed the turkey!"

I laughed, weird and funny too. "Let's go get that basket."

"And the turkey," she replied thoughtfully, "I never got it."

We went back to the meat area and found her turkey, but not the basket, she was disappointed, grumbling about being late all the time, I decided I liked her; we did have a lot in common.

Then she spotted her basket being carried by one of the people who worked there, an old man. She screamed at him to stop and ran towards the baffled guy. I saw her reasoning with him and then with a smile she retrieved her basket. She came back towards me and looked happy to see her basket again. "Thanks for helping me with my, er, basket hunt." She flashed a gorgeous smile. I told her no problem, or tried to at least, I got the feeling I was turning red but regained my confidence as we both walked back to the cashier.

When we were both done we walked towards the exit, She looked at her watch, horrified, and said, "Oh! They'll murder me!"

I was curious to know who she meant, but instead I asked, "I could drop you off if you want to."

She looked at me and scowled, "What made you think I came here walking, I've got my car with me now." she said. She seemed to realize she sounded kind of angry, so she smiled and said, "I still owe you a thank you, maybe we could see each other some other time, like for lunch or something."

I was definitely nodding so hard my head was about to fall off, but I said "Yeah sure anytime. Here's my number." I showed her from my phone, she took out her IPhone and copied it off my boring old one. She smiled and said "I never caught your name,"

I didn't wait for her to finish, "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Nice meeting you, Percy. I have a confession to make though."

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, "What is it?"

"I'm really glad there wasn't any diet coke in your basket. That would've been, you know, weird for a guy."

I laughed and looked into her green eyes, she seemed captivated under my sea green ones as well, suddenly her phone rang and I said, "Well, see you soon Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

She smiled and turned around, answering her phone screaming, "I'm coming I'm coming!"

Since that incident I thought of her all the time. We hung out the next day and then the next, and then for the rest of the week. I found out her father was a famous rich guy, and she lived in this mansion with a whole floor for a room. She was a transfer student from New Jersey, and came this year to my school, Goode High. I gladly went with her yesterday for her orientation and to pick up her schedule, much to her boyfriend's delight (sarcastic). Yeah Of course a girl like her was bound to have a boyfriend. But hopefully that would soon change.

And so, back to Monday morning, I yawned, reluctantly left the bed, and hit the shower before leaving for school. Since Rachel's place was too far from mine, I'd promised I'd find her at the school doors. And so I scarfed down my breakfast much to my parents' disapproval, and ran for the door. I got into my car and drove quickly to school. After beating some chic to a perfect parking spot (and who so rudely yelled 'screw you!' at me), I ran for the doors and saw Rachel at the threshold nervously pulling at her red ponytail, until she spotted me. Her face brightened and she pulled me into a hug when I reached her.

"Oh God, finally! I was getting worried; this place looks a lot bigger than yesterday." She exclaimed, with a trace of nervousness in her usually confident voice.

"C'mon let's get you to your locker, I want you to meet my friends." I said, grabbing her hand, hoping she wouldn't slip away, and entering through the doors.

As soon as we entered, I noticed a lot of guys were checking Rachel out, I got angry at this, but luckily we were still holding hands, but I guess Rachel didn't notice since she was looking around nervously for her locker. I shot the guys an I-will-personally-murder-you-if-you-look-at-her-again look and bumped into Rachel, who halted at some point.

"This is my locker," she said uncomfortably "It's really smaller than my old one."

"Yeah well, welcome to our low-budget world." I grinned at her.

"God, you make me feel stuck up, anyway- Oh hi." She suddenly said.

Nico, my best friend, was standing next to me and smiling at Rachel. He was a couple of inches shorter than I was, but had this dark-emo attitude and wore black all the time. His black eyes were scanning Rachel's body and then he looked at me, clearly trying to say, 'Dude, how did you get her?'

I shrugged and introduced them, "Rachel this is Nico. Nico meet Rachel."

"Pleasure" Nico smiled again. Ugh, enough being all happy Nico, you can go back to like, cutting yourself up or something.

Then I pulled a guy who was walking in the crowd, oblivious to all of us and dragged him to stand next to me. "Grover man, how's it going? Meet Rachel."

"Oh, hi Rachel, heard loads about you, so I'm sure you're pretty nice-"

"What the hell man?"

"- I was hoping you'd get to know this girl, and like, convince her I'm the one or something."

"Shit man, you're still not over Juniper?" I told him wearily.

Rachel gave him a dazzling smile and said "Oh, of course Grover. I need some friends here, so why not start with her?"

"Man you just had a lucky catch," Grover sighed. I hoped I wasn't blushing or was too obvious about sending Grover death threats with my eyes.

"Ok, so who else didn't Rachel meet? Beckendorf I think." Nico said.

"He's probably sucking faces with Selena," I replied. "God that guy is like, in love, or something."

Rachel looked confused but I mouthed _later _to her, she seemed satisfied and excused herself from our group to search for her first class.

I was about to follow when someone grabbed me, "Man where do you find hot chics like her?" Nico asked.

"First of all, size her up, and I'll kill you. Second of all, she's no random chic, I think she might be the one. Third, in the market , chics go there all the time." I replied.

"Hmm, might start shopping for once then. Mom would be so proud." Nico joked, "Where'd Grover go?" he asked.

"Other than stalking Juniper, I don't know." I sighed. That guy needed help. Suddenly the bell rang and people started going down the hall to their classes. I had math first. Yay, so psyched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up. Sorry for any confusion. FanFiction is removing my chapters :/

Disclaimer: I happen to NOT own PJO :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

I made a minor detour before going to school; I went to pick up Thalia, who lived right around the corner from my house. She got into my truck with a smile and threw her bag on the back seat. She was wearing her signature hairstyle of spiked hair and green highlights, a cross around her neck and her black outfit. She scrunched up her nose in fake disgust and muttered, "God Annabeth, when do you plan on changing your selection of vehicles?"

"When I'm done saving up for college, that is." I threw her a smile.

"I still don't understand why you chose the CU. California is too far away from me!"

"It's not all about you Thals, I'm gonna miss New York, but think of all the adventure I might have there! All the cute, tanned, guys with bright teeth and abs and-"

"Ok, ok, I get it! But you have many gorgeous guys here!" I thought she was making a reference to Luke, but nobody knew I liked him like that. I wasn't sure myself. Her electric blue eyes looked piercing to me.

"Hmm, well, I still prefer Cali." I shrugged.

"You'd fit in alright, hot, blonde, God knows how but tanned, and tall."

"Well, maybe you could just date me if you are going to be all clingy and- Ow!"

"Huh, I've got enough rumors that I'm lesbo, I don't need anymore," She joked after rubbing her knuckles, which by the way, had such a painful angle if you ever contacted them. "Hey get that parking place, it's near the doors!" She pointed. I made a dangerous sudden turn and almost hit some freshmen who looked wildly scared. But suddenly some jeep came in the way and expertly stole the spot after I obviously was about to park in it. Without an apology or any kind of reaction, the owner of the car left and jogged towards the school.

"Screw you!" I yelled, He turned back and saw me, gave a confused look and went back to jogging.

"God, why are people SO messed up these days?" I said angrily to Thalia, who looked just as angry.

"Now I have to walk all the way in these tight leather pants!" She complained.

"Your fault, who wears leather pants other than bikers?" I teased.

"Then according to you, you're one weird biker, seriously why did you even get that bike if you could get a better car!" She fought.

"I like bikes." I said simply.

"Well let's talk later, we have about 3 minutes till the beginning of class."

"Shit! Why every year? I mean if I come early I could hang out with everyone."

"With everyone you mean-"

"Shut up! I have you, Luke, Ethan, um and Katie, and the Stoll twins, oh and Grover of course!" I replied, trying to prove that I did have friends other than her and Luke. I would've had more, but I was much more comfortable with the tiny circle I created. With that thought we ran inside school and went our separate ways. I had math first, which was great, the math teacher, Ms. Dodds was always late. If I was lucky enough I might find some of my friends to chat with while she came.

As soon as I entered the classroom, Katie screamed, "Annabeth!"

It turned a lot of heads, but after a second or so everyone went back to their business. Except the guys that is. They were all checking me out. Sure, they see a skinny girl who's blonde, and they think she'd steal them away from their girlfriends. I hated that, it made me uncomfortable. I wish Luke was here. He always made guys veer away from me everytime he noticed I was uncomfortable. Anyway he'll be coming tomorrow to sort them out.

I walked over to where Katie was sitting and sat down next to her. We said our hellos and hugged and then I started talking to her about my summer which was basically me spending most of the time with Luke and Thalia who stayed in New York like me. Hers was exciting; she went to Rio and had a blast there. A few guys turned around and started talking to us, overhearing our conversation about me staying in New York and she going to Rio, until Ms. Dodds came in hurrying. That was how I got to know Jason who was Thalia's half- brother (Don't ask how they are both the same age, Thalia almost electrocuted me with her eyes for _almost_ asking), Michael, Leo, and Dan.

After first period, I rushed out of class in hope of seeing Thalia in the hall. While everyone else was filing out I sensed someone behind me.

"Uh, Annabeth right? Anyway it's Dan, so you're friends with Luke Castellan right? Anyway he's my brother's friend, and so I guess that doesn't mean we're total strangers right? Anyway I was hoping you'd sit with us for lunch. What do you think?" He said quickly, with a smile, asking too many questions. I noticed he said anyway too much. He was good looking, with chestnut brown hair, and honey colored eyes. I smiled.

"Yeah sure, you can join me and Katie and my other friend Thalia." I told him trying not to smile too much. He looked relieved, agreed, and left to tag along his buddies.

I suddenly spotted Thalia and was about to go over to her until someone bumped into me. Wait did I say bumped? I think I meant barged.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my shoulder, "Watch out!" I kneeled down to pick up my supplies and papers that fell. The jerk didn't even help.

The guy who bumped into me looked up. He had sea green eyes, with black hair and a handsome face. He looked annoyed but muttered an apology.

"Whatever, just watch out next time." I said angrily.

He froze and all of a sudden and said, "Hey, you're that girl who yelled 'screw you' at me this morning, you might want to watch your manners." He said lamely.

"Uh, you might want to watch where you're parking, since some people might have already taken the spot." I fought.

"It was vacant, no one was parked there." He fought back

"Oh really? Because I thought you ran over someone's car." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, finders keepers losers weepers."

"What are we in kindergarten?"

"Whatever."

"Stay out of my way next time, and my parking spots as well." I said coldly.

"Gladly." He replied angrily.

I stormed out of the room. Thalia must've spotted me because she was eyeing me wearily.

"What did you do this time? God, how many fights to you have to get into? And first period already?"

"It was that son of a bitch who took our parking spot this morning." I replied.

"Oh." She muttered, her face looked wondered with realization.

"Yeah," I laughed, "C'mon what do we have next?"

After some very interesting periods I headed to the cafeteria. Where I met Thalia and we grabbed a tray together. We had our usual salads and went to find Katie, who I told about our meeting with the guys we met in math.

She was already seated with them, and they were all laughing. I looked at Thalia who recognized her half-brother, looked at me approvingly. We settled down on the table and got many smiles from the group of guys. They were all good-looking, but Leo looked awkward sitting next to Katie. He had dark hair and dark eyes and a Latino complexion. Jason, was completely the opposite of Thalia, except for the eyes, they were an exact replica of hers. His blonde hair was ruffled, like always. Dan smiled at me and resumed his story, which we all laughed at later. And that was pretty much my first day of school: Wishing someone got screwed, making new friends, getting into a fight, and laughing so hard I started tearing.

I dropped off Thalia who needed a shower before going out with me and Luke. And I headed home to get ready as well.


	4. Chapter 4

OK so this is Chapter 4. Enjoy and I hope this was quick enough since I barely have time to write these days with school coming up next week. R&R peeps :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Percy's POV,

Math was pretty boring. I swear I try to focus, but when I do, my brain shuts down and my eyes glaze over. My thoughts kept drifting off to Rachel and how red her hair is. I remember Nico's look of approval and how Grover seemed satisfied with her as well. I was secretly hoping she wouldn't find another group of people once she realized we weren't the most popular. But knowing her, which was for about a week, she already had friends and a boyfriend only in her two months in New York.

I was kind of in a rush when the bell rang and I sort of forgot my book. I rushed back into class and accidently bumped into a girl. Her stuff dropped to the ground and she rubbed her shoulder, "Ow! Watch out!" she said angrily.

While she kneeled down to pick up her stuff, I was in some kind of trance; she had natural blonde hair, somehow I could tell, and had a beautiful face. She was the chic who entered the class when her friend screamed her name. Annabeth, I think, but wow she was hot. She wore tight jeans that were showing off her long legs, a simple white shirt and an angry expression. Then we locked eyes, her grey extreme eyes meeting my green ones. They were beautiful, but intimidating as well, matching her expression. Her eyes looked like they were running a million miles away, like they were analyzing me, bringing out some sort of hidden fear or secret, examining me like she knew my weaknesses. I haven't realized I was staring at her until she stood straight up.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Whatever, just watch out next time." She said, still angry with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

I realized I recognized her voice and sort of froze. "Hey, you're that girl who yelled 'screw you' at me this morning, you might want to watch your manners." I said, trying to break the ice.

"Uh, you might want to watch where you're parking, since some people might have already taken the spot." She fought.

"It was vacant, no one was parked there." I fought back. She was getting on my nerves.

"Oh really? Because I thought you ran over someone's car." she said sarcastically.

"Whatever, finders keepers losers weepers."

"What are we in kindergarten?"

"Whatever." Was my reply

"Stay out of my way next time, and my parking spots as well." She said coldly.

"Gladly." I replied angrily, what was her problem?

She stormed out of the room. I had no time before the bell rang, so I went to check on Rachel near her locker, where she stood grabbing a book out of her locker. I read the title, 'Physics', I had physics too. I went over to her with a confident grin.

"Oh hey Percy," She smiled, "Class was ok, I like the teachers here, they're really friendly."

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, but you haven't met Mr. D yet." I teased

"Urgh, trying to like my new school here!" She grumbled.

"So you don't like then?"

"No, it's cool. It's much more open and free-er then my old school," she replied, "Plus I like your friends." She winked at me.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Ok so what do you have next?" I said clearing my throat, "Physics? Me too, c'mon let's get going." I grabbed her hand and went to class.

"Hey Perce! Man over here!" I heard Beckendorf calling. He was already sitting with Selena, of course, and Nico and Grover. I waved at him to be patient, and showed Rachel where to get her lunch and how to bribe the lunch ladies.

We went to our table with our trays. I pulled a chair for Rachel and she gave me this confused look, then shrugged and sat down. I took a seat next to her and started to chat with my friends. Silena was looking at me weirdly, whenever I glanced back at her she'd smile knowingly and then look at Beckendorf. I didn't get what she meant and summed it down to weird girl logic.

After school I asked Rachel if she wanted to hang out at the coffee shop near my place. She passed saying her father demanded a full review of her first day.

"I mean, it's not like I'm 10 or something! It's frustrating!" She stomped her foot angrily. I realized her backpack was covered with doodles, and so were her jeans. She kept ranting about how her father needed to give her some space or a life to begin with. I tried comforting her with a smile which she returned. I waited with her until her chauffer arrived to pick her.

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow then Rach?" I asked

"Yeah sure, I'm sorry for not going out with you today, maybe tomorrow?"

"Err, yeah sure." I stuttered. The way she said 'going out' made me nervous.

She smiled and the car drove away. I sighed and headed home. I'd meet the guys in Mocha as soon as I got home and changed.

"MOM I'M HOME!" I yelled. She was on the phone, talking seriously. It was probably work. I went into the kitchen looking for a chocolate bar or something. My mom clicked the phone off and looked at me with a mad expression.

"Uh, did you want this?" I asked nervously, indicating to the Hershey's bar in my hand.

"Percy, your principle called me for a meeting today. He wasn't happy with how you were doing in math. You almost failed your exam last year." She said, her voice tight.

_Uh oh _I thought.

"He gave me two options. You either redo your math tests or we hire you a tutor."

"What? Why didn't he tell us over the summer?" I said in disbelief.

"Well, you know how your school sends us text messages for updates. I ignored them because it was summer, I didn't think it was serious." She replied calmly. I nodded my head, it was typical of our school to be cheap enough not to call or print paper.

But still I looked at her accusingly. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't repeat the tests! And I couldn't stand tutors.

"So I just hired you a tutor over the phone, her advertisements were in the school magazine I picked up on my way from your school. She's coming this Saturday for your first lesson.

"ALREADY?" I yelled in disbelief, "Saturday mom? Really! Doesn't she have a life?"

"She explained to me that it would have to be early because she HAD a life young man! Don't be judging and rude Percy." She pursued her lips, "Percy I hate being mad at you, it's for your own good, you know that." She tried for a smile.

I grinned, that's why I loved my good old mom, she could never stay mad at me.

"Alright mom. Thanks."

She smiled and went to the kitchen to fix something up. Paul, my step-dad arrived home that moment, kissed my mom and smiled at me. "Hey there Percy, how was your first day back to school?"

"Ugh, I'd rather not talk about it," I joked.

"Yeah well, you wait till you start working, you don't have a summer holiday for that." He complained.

I laughed and said "Mom I'm going out for lunch, so don't fix me anything."

"Alright, just be home for dinner. I've made roast beef today, I thought you might want something good after your first day back."

"Thanks, you really are super mom." I laughed, I grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

"Man, you're late!" Grover scolded.

"Yeah, what happened? Trouble with Rachel?" Nico snickered.

I shot them both a look of annoyance and said, "My mom hired me a tutor."

"Oh. Oh, too bad man."

"Ouch, what happened? Was she mad?"

"At first, but she calmed down after that. So what are you guys getting?"

"I was thinking, cheese enchilada? Or chicken enchilada?" Grover asked.

"Dude can't you think of anything else?" Nico asked, looking at him disgustingly.

"Hey. How 'bout you? You're the one who ordered a burger even though you had one at school today!"

"Ok, ok guys chill." I beckoned the waitress over, "I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich and a coke." I told her.

"Ok dear, and how 'bout you two gentlemen?" she smiled, exposing all of her teeth. I knew the staff was required to smile, but this was downright creepy.

"Uh, I already ordered a burger and coke, he wants a chicken enchilada with Sprite." Nico replied, answering for Grover too. The waitress took notes and left.

"But I wanted cheese!" Grover complained.

"Dude you were killing me with all your indecisions!" Nico replied.

"Whatever." Grover said, looking annoyed. Suddenly he sat up and his face lit up and he waved to someone, first I thought it was Juniper, but then he went over to a blonde and hugged her, when they let go, I realized with a start that it was Annabeth. I looked at him in surprise when he came back after a two minute chat. I leaned over the table where he sat across me. "How do you know her?" I whispered.

"Man! You know her and you're stalking Juniper?" Nico practically screamed in disbelief, "You're like, my new idol." Grover gave him a shut-up-or-I'll-kick-you-in-the-groins look.

"Who Annabeth? Well we go way back, I haven't seen her all day. So I went over to her and told her I missed her, no biggie man." He said loudly.

"Shush! Grov this girl is hell!" I said, and quickly told him and Nico about my two encounters with her. Nico only laughed and said something about how I always lost the hot chics. Grover looked at him like he was angry.

"Man don't call her that, she's not some bimbo, she's pretty clever." Grover defended. He sounded like an over-protective brother. "And Percy, you don't want to get on her bad side, she's pretty fierce." He looked at me warningly.

"Whatever, she's just a girl." I said.

Grover gave me a look which was between a warning and an angry over-protective brother kind of look.

"I mean, how bad could she be?" I asked nervously, after seeing Grover's look.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. Oh and I accept any kind of criticism and any grammarspelling correction. Microsoft Word is sort of busted so I'll need all the help I can get :) Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Annabeth's POV,

I couldn't believe it! I got a call! I didn't expect one so soon, I mean it was only the afternoon of the first day of school. I was worried that maybe nobody wanted their kids to be tutored by someone their kid's age. I remembered being persistent to the editor of the school's newspaper, I even had to bat my eyelashes to get him to post my ad. Savannah was the one who pushed me into this.

When I told my father I decided to go to CU he seemed to like the idea that I was aiming high. But Savannah disagreed for no apparent reason, and said that if I wanted to attend a university in California, I was going to have to make my own way through it. My dad argued and disagreed with her, but she was being unreasonable and started screaming threats at us. I was angry, called her a few names, and then rushed to my room. The moment I slammed the door shut I logged into my computer and started printing out an ad offering my services as a tutor.

I arrived home and flung my backpack on the couch and rushed to my room to take a shower. But suddenly my phone rang. I scrambled out of my jeans quickly as I reached for my phone, almost tripping in the process. I answered it with an exhausted 'Hello'

"Hi, is this Annabeth Chase?" A female voice asked, which sounded nice and upbeat.

"Uh yeah this is she." I wondered who it might've been.

"Ok good, I'm currently looking for a tutor for my son. I couldn't help but notice your ad in the school newspaper, and wait you go there right?"

"To Goode High? Yeah I do. Starting my sophomore year." I answered.

"Oh, you're his age, well, I guess that might be a bit tricky." She sounded doubtful of my tutoring, I didn't blame her.

"Excuse me ma'am, I know I might be too young, but since we're studying the same curriculum, you'd think it'd be better since I might be focused on the same subjects."

"Mhm." That seemed to convince her.

"But anyway I'm not trying to force you into anything," I gave a nervous laugh, "But if you want I may try with him once, if you want I'll give you a trial offer-"

"Tell me Annabeth, are you saving up for college?" She asked, out of the blue.

"Um, yeah. But how did you know that?" I asked.

"Why else would a smart young girl like you want to tutor kids your own age?"

"Hm, true." I laughed, and thank God she did too.

"Well, then I guess I'll take that trial offer and start this Saturday?"

"Saturday?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, right, Saturday may not be suitable for you… Well-"

"I can do it, but like in the morning or something, I have a life to catch up with," I joked, "And so does your son I guess."

"Yes, yes darling true. Well Thank you Miss Annabeth, I hope to meet you soon."

"No, thank you Ma'am, and soon it is. But would you like me to give the lessons at your place or mine?"

"No, no dear my place, I'll send you the address soon on your phone and you can call me Sally." She said kindly. I guess this wouldn't be such a nerve-wrecking job as I expected it to be.

"Ok Sally, I'll see you soon." I promised

"Bye dear."

I clicked the phone off, and then started hyperventilating for a while. When I finished I realized I had no time for a shower, so I just changed into shorts and a blue shirt. I called Thalia to ask where she was and she said she was almost there. I lied and told her I was on my way too. Thalia would've gotten very angry and may have even walked right into a gang of thugs, so I tried to minimize any chances of that happening.

I wore my crocs since they were faster to wear and rushed out of the door, luckily, Mocha was right across the street from my building.

I walked in and realized Thalia wasn't there yet, but I spotted Luke sitting near the windows waving to me, so I started to make my way to him. The café was pretty large, and since there were mirrors all over the place it tended to look even larger, but with all the students hanging out after a hard first day it was getting crammed up.

"Annabeth!" someone exclaimed.

I turned around, it was Grover, one of my close friends, though we don't hang out much, we were friends ever since I pinched him hardly for being too whiny about me coloring on trees.

"Grove! I missed you!" I said pulling him into a bear hug. He seemed happy and started talking to me for a couple of minutes. He spent most of his summer in Colorado with his family, and I noticed he grew a couple of inches taller. I was always taller than he was, but we were about the same height now. He finally shaved off his goatee, which he spent all of our freshmen year trying to grow. He didn't bring up Juniper though, which was odd, but I was afraid if I've mentioned her he might get a bit sulky. I saw Thalia, who was already seated next to Luke beckoning me over urgently. I said a quick goodbye to Grover who went back to his friends, before glaring back at Thalia and taking a seat across from her and Luke. Before she opened her mouth to argue, I said all excited, "You are now looking at a hired tutor!"

Thalia looked shocked, "Already? Wow, I'd hate to be in this kid's shoes."

Luke just smiled and congratulated me, "A round of chocolate milkshakes to celebrate!" He grinned.

"Funny, you didn't say beer," Thalia grumbled, "Ok Luke, now that we're finally sophomores, are you going to tell us where you go party in this secret place of yours?"

Luke just grinned and said, "I don't want to be the one to corrupt you both, but I'm sure if I didn't tell you there would be no telling how corrupted I'll get." He paused. "You know the humongous building right next to your place Thalia?" he didn't wait for a reply, "Beneath it there used to be a swimming pool only for the building residents, but one day a young girl drowned and the residents stopped using it. Some seniors who lived in that building started rumors about it being haunted. So now nobody approaches it. Ever since the accident it's been used for high school parties, known only to students."

I never knew anything about that, it made me wonder what else Luke has been hiding from us. Thalia looked outraged, "That oh-so-mysterious party place was right next to my house and I never knew?" She breathed out, "Ok, who else knows about this place?"

Luke looked thoughtfully at her, "Hm, I guess I really don't know, juniors and seniors are the only ones who know about it, but I only told you, no one else. I guess I need some kind of payment, I mean, I am your ticket in." He grinned mischievously.

Thalia looked at him disgustingly, "If you make me massage your feet, you'll wake up with a green foot infection."

Luke laughed, "Naw, I'll think of something later."

"Ok, so when do we get to go to this place?" I asked

"Well, since juniors and seniors start tomorrow, they're having a kick-off party at midnight. You guys can come; just don't wear anything too slutty." He teased, knowing I raged at girls who wore revealing clothes. I gave him my hardest glare but couldn't help but notice the adorable apology smile he gave me. I only hoped I wasn't going red.

Thalia seemed oblivious to this and demanded, "Luke where are our shakes? I did come here for lunch you know, so my burger and fries are on you too."

"Make that two," I added laughing, Thalia and I ganged up on Luke, adding more food to our demands, he looked at us in fake-disgust and said while calling out to the waitress that we would be the death of him.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at Thalia's place. Her house was huge, since her mother was a Broadway startlet. Her whole house seemed draped with golden curtains and full of antiques her mom liked to collect. A whole bookshelf (which was taller than me, and was as broad as the walls) in their living room held her mom's prizes and trophies ever since high school. The walls were mostly covered with frames of her mom with a signature printed on the corner. But my favorite place in her house was Thalia's room.

It was gorgeous, and I was sure that my room would only take up only a third of hers. It had windows that started at the ceiling and ended at the floor. The wallpaper was black which suited her rebellious attitude, and her bed was king sized with too many pillows, maybe about 20, which she threw on the floor whenever she had to sleep, ending up sleeping with one.

I had dinner which one of her mom's chefs made us (Lasagna and some other weird foreign meal I was afraid to taste. I guess the lasagna was for me and Thalia) I thanked her mother for having me over, which she merely replied to with a wave of her hand, almost dismissingly. Thalia shot me a glance of apology but I shrugged it off, I mean her mom has spoken to me maybe once or twice, so I couldn't have cared less.

I went back home walking, it took about 10 minutes and I had my earphones on playing a song Thalia made me listen to, Green Day or something, but it wasn't that bad, just too loud I guess.

As soon as I got home I slipped into bed. Dad and Savannah were in the living room, and they were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't even notice me, or maybe that was how Savannah decided to treat me these days.

As I lay down my mind started thinking of random thoughts, like how we had no homework on our first day, Ms. Dodds looked weird today, the jerk who bumped into me never helped me with my stuff, Luke looked hot today in the café. Yeah the kind of thoughts I usually had before I went to bed, almost like my mind was summarizing my day for me. I stared at the photo frame sitting on my night side table. It was of me and my mom, taken when I was about a month old. She had my blonde hair and grey eyes, or I had her blonde hair and grey eyes. She was beautiful, she also looked kind and sweet, I couldn't believe she left my dad so coldly. I whispered a goodnight to her and fell into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Author's note:

Ok Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was really touched! Though I hope I was clear enough when I said Luke was a junior, only a year older than the rest of them, not 7. Oh and sorry for the Grover-chicken-enchilada thing, I totally forgot he was a vegetarian, so thanks for the heads up! Oh and I loved a suggestion by emostrawberry, I have other plans though, but I would definitely go for yours if I hadn't thought of something like that. and Yes Percy does have Dyslexia and ADHD, which will be mentioned in future chapters. Now back to the story :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Percy's POV,

The next day started off badly, I woke up late (as usual, but that's not the bad thing), took an extremely cold shower, pulled on a T-Shirt and jeans, and rushed out of the door. I didn't even have breakfast, which made my stomach grumble all the way to school, I had to search later in my bag if I had anything edible. When I arrived Rachel wasn't waiting for me at the doors as we agreed yesterday. Instead I saw her walk through the school doors with a tall blonde guy. I picked up my pace and rushed through the doors and got nearer to them. I noticed the guy had broader shoulders than I did, and when he turned around to look properly at Rachel he was really good looking, like the kind of guy who'd turn girls' heads.

He gave her an awkward smile and left, probably for class, I decided to walk up to Rachel before the bell rang. She stood frozen by her locker; I had to shake her shoulders to make her snap out of it.

"Who was that?" I demanded.

"Oh, um… That was L-Luke."

"How long have you known him?"

"He, uh, he told me he started today, he's a junior, and I accidently tripped and fell over him somehow. Where is he?" She replied distractedly, looking for someone in the crowd. I didn't want to tell her he went to class; she'd probably start looking there too. I never knew she had a thing for older guys.

"Yeah well, you don't need some junior breathing down your neck all day right?" I tried giving her a grin. She nodded, took her books, and left for class, leaving me with mere seconds of rushing to my locker to get ready for Literature. I realized I was up for competition, _tough_ competition by the looks of it.

I left school grumpily, I haven't seen Rachel all day, she told me Luke invited her for lunch and so she ditched us and followed him like a love-struck puppy. I didn't mean to feel so _negative_; it's just that _Luke_ didn't look trustworthy, like a sneaky player. I had to warn Rachel against him, I also needed to remind her she had a boyfriend. I picked up my phone whilst driving, dialed her number quickly and waited for her to pick up.

She finally did, "Hey Rach!" I said, trying to be cheerful.

"Percy hi! I'm sorry I didn't wait for you after school, I was um… in a hurry."

"Na, it's ok, don't sweat it, so can you hang out today?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, your place?"

"Sure, see you soon." I switched off my phone sighing with relief.

"Why don't you have proper snacks at your place?" Rachel complained.

"What do you mean? There's a whole cabinet of junk in the kitchen!" I argued.

"Yeah, but nothing I like! Everything you have is either too salty or too sweet!"

"Hmph, your problem."

"Ok, so forget it, anything happened today?" She seemed eager to change the subject.

"Um not really, Grover talked to Juniper today, it seemed friendly, but it's a start right?"

"I talked to Juniper, Percy, she blushed when I mentioned Grover." She said snickering, "They'll be together in no time!"

"Your second day and you're already bringing people together? Man I'd hate to be a victim of yours." I teased.

"Well, you might be, you never know." She flirted, I was taken aback, I never expected her to say anything like that, I tried to think of something to say, I would've looked like an idiot if it wasn't for Rachel's phone, which started ringing.

"Hello? Yeah it's Rachel." She replied, "Oh hey Luke how's it going?" she paused, "Oh really? Oh I need the address, my dad isn't in New York today, I think I could make it."

I guess I might've been glaring or something because Rachel shot me a glance and then asked, "Do you mind if I invite a couple of friends?"

She nodded, gave a cute laugh and then hung up.

"Percy!" she squealed, "Luke just invited me to a party tonight, well midnight really; he said it was in some building, but anyway I got the address. I want you and Nico to come! Please!"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to seem desperate to go to a junior's kickoff party, I wondered why we, sophomores, didn't have one, but on the other hand, I couldn't trust Rachel to be all alone, plus she might invite that boyfriend of hers, who was always either too busy for her or too grumpy. I agreed and she gave another squeal and dashed out of the door, screaming something about getting ready.

I despised parties, I couldn't decide what to wear, and for a scary moment I felt like a girl, so I quickly decided on a blue T-Shirt and black jeans. I grabbed my wallet and phone. I looked up at the clock hung on the wall.

_12:10_ it read.

So I sneaked out and went to pick up Rachel like we agreed.

She hopped into my jeep and looked completely gorgeous. She wore a mini skirt and a tank top with some purse/clutch thing. She surprisingly wore high heels and threw gold glitter in her hair. She must've noticed me stare and blushed. But then I regained confidence and shot her a smile, "Let's go."

Annabeth's POV,

Thalia and I sat alone with Katie at lunch; Luke ditched us for this new red head who was a transfer student, and went to sit alone with her. Ethan, who was Luke's best friend and a junior as well, was bonding with Jason, Leo and Dan in the school's yard. So Thalia decided to ask me what I was going to wear at the junior's kickoff. I only shrugged and muttered something about a shirt and jeans. She started talking about black shirts and black jeans and maybe a chain that reached her stomach. I wasn't really paying attention, I kept stealing glances at Luke, who was laughing with that red-head.

She was really pretty, and had kind green eyes. Faint freckles sprayed her face and she wore a kind expression. I would've thought better of her, but to see her with Luke made me want to feed her to a squirrel.

"You're not listening to me!" Thaliacomplained angrily. I snapped my head in her direction and said, "Sorry, I was just trying to communicate with Luke, he seems to be having a ball." I said laughing, trying to burry my jealousy.

Thankfully, Thalia didn't see right through me and laughed, "Yeah, looks like our heart-breaker Luke is heads over heels for that chic."

I wished more than anything that he would break her heart.

I got home and quickly did my homework. We had too much; like the teachers purposely gave us more to make up for the homework-less day yesterday. I finished them quickly and called Thalia, who was still doing her homework. She was working hard, and because she promised her mom, who told us in the summer that she was going to send Thalia to a snotty private school in Brooklyn, that she was going to do her best to improve in school, not that her crazy mom gave a shit.

"Annabeth! I miss the days you'd come over and do my homework." She sighed

"I don't remember ever doing that." I said, stifling a laugh.

"Well screw your memory," she raged, "I hate having to be all goody-two-shoes and do my homework all day."

"Sucks to be you Thals," I teased.

"Oh, doesn't it ring a bell Annie?" she taunted.

"Touché. And don't call me _Annie_." I said, my voice tight. But Thalia just laughed, she knew she got under my skin.

"Anyway I only have math left, so I guess I'll be at your place in 15 minutes or something, later!" And with that she switched off her phone.

I sighed and decided to take a nap.

"ANNABETH!" Someone screamed the next second.

"What?" I shot out of bed trying to remember the fire drill the school demonstrated to us.

"I've been here for a whole minute and you haven't offered me a drink? I've been hanging out with the wrong crowd…"

"Oh shut up," I growled throwing a pillow at her, "You raid my fridge all the time, go get yourself a coke." I yawned so loud she actually laughed.

"Yeah well way ahead of you," she smirked bringing the coke in view, I opened my eyes properly and saw that she had a backpack with her, she saw me looking at and said, "Oh these are my clothes, I told my mom I'm sleeping over at your house so the damn alarms in our house would go off when I sneak out, although she should be proud that I'll be out partying all night, kind of a family tradition…" I gave her a sympathetic smile and popped out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7, c'mon your dad is calling for dinner."

After dinner Thalia and I volunteered to clear up the table and wash the dishes, giving us an excuse to stay up, and so my dad and Savannah went up to bed yawning and my brothers were blasting my ears off with all the video games, they invited me and Thalia to play along with them. After half an hour, Thalia and I kicked butt and went to my room, even if it was only 9 we started debating on what I should wear. Thalia suggested a long grey off-shoulder and tights; I agreed with the shirt but decided on jeans instead. We started talking and then got into a random fight about how Dan looked at me at lunch.

"He was so checking you out at lunch." Thalia fought.

"No, he didn't, he wasn't even _with_ us at lunch!" I replied, I didn't know where this was going.

"Pftt, he may have not been with us, but after he came in with Ethan and the rest of them his eyes wouldn't leave you."

"Since when do you talk like that? Been reading twilight lately?" I teased, Thalia always denied it, but I think she is a twilight fan. Big fan.

"Are you high or something? C'mon it's almost 12, let's get ready."

As I parked my truck right in front of the building, Thalia and I went directly to the ground floor, music blasted as soon as the elevator doors opened. Since this was a luxury building, I guessed the walls were soundproof. Thalia gave me a shrug and we both started for the big metal doors. But a hand shot out of nowhere and blocked our way, and old man with a scruffy beard appeared, he gave us a look and let us in, but not without a wink at Thalia, who looked completely disgusted. He laughed and then I noticed it was actually a teenage guy in disguise. But I wasn't telling Thalia.

As soon as the doors flew open I saw a huge pool, almost the size of an Olympic one, full of people. Except the pool didn't have any water. People were dancing, skateboarding or laughing crazily in it. And around the pool stood more people drinking beer or dancing. The DJ was set up at one of the swimming pool's edges and across it stood 4 or maybe 5 pool tables. The place was what you would call a typical high school party.

I saw Luke waving to us, shouting as well, but no voice emerged from him, because of the music. He ran up to us and grinned, "You both look great!" He yelled.

"You too, but not so much when I kill you! How could you hide this from us?" Thalia exclaimed loudly.

"Luke just smirked and ushered us to join the party, he led us near the pool tables where Ethan, Jason, and Dan were playing. Dan came up to me and gave me a compliment, Thalia gave me a knowing smile.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

"He wasn't feeling so good tonight." Dan replied.

Luke looked at me and shouted, "Annabeth let's dance."

I gave him a weird look, not knowing what to say, I agreed and he took my hand and led me to where the dancing population was more, and we started dancing.

"Annabeth, that guy, Dan, he won't stop eyeing you." Luke smirked, as a really loud song started and people started to 'woot'.

"I just met him yesterday, he can't like me already," I replied nervously, where was this going?

"Hmm, well I met Rachel today and I invited her to the party, I wonder where she is." I knew he was referring to the red head. Suddenly it dawned to me.

"Ooh, so you're trying to make her jealous that you're dancing with me?" I teased, but feeling so damn jealous.

"What? No! I would never use you Annabeth! I only thought we'd dance so that Dan guy would pull himself together and ask you to dance, here he comes!"

That didn't make me feel any better.

Luke suddenly froze, I looked in his direction and saw the red head, I could feel him trying to pull away, he gave me an apologetic look, I smiled and told him to go get her, leaving me confused.

But as soon as he left Dan came over and gave me a cute, shy smile. I could tell he was trying to ask me to dance, so I saved him the trouble and asked him instead. We started dancing to a Kesha song, I think, and after 5 minutes of dancing, a random guy asked me if I wanted to dance, I looked at Dan, who was flushed red, and I rejected the dude. Another minute later, _another _guy asked me to dance.

Rejected.

I kept dancing with Dan, I really hoped he would find some other girl to dance with, because I was afraid he might start getting clingy, not that he seemed so, but you never knew with people these days. I suddenly pulled him closer and whispered in his ear that I needed to get a drink. I let go of his hand and went to the punch table.

As soon as I got there I saw that he asked a girl to dance. I felt pretty ok with myself and grabbed a random bottle. As soon as the awful liquid went down my throat I almost gagged. A guy appeared next to me and grinned.

"Your first time?" He asked

"Yeah, blugh." I replied

I suddenly recognized the guy, and his sea green eyes' twinkle, he was the asshole who took my parking spot and barged into me yesterday. He seemed to recognize me too and muttered "Dear God".

I gave him a death glare, trying to copy Thalia, and left, Dan was waiting for with a wide smile, and burst out laughing, "That was your first experience with beer?"

"Hey, I thought it was something else ok?"

He lifted his hands in defeat and we continued dancing the night away. Luke was dancing with _Rachel. _Thalia found someone too and was dancing with an emo guy with black hair and black clothes. No way was I letting her go without details.

Percy's POV,

Rachel ditched me once more for _Luke_, as soon as we entered, not only were we greeted by a creepy old man, but Luke as well, who hugged Rachel and didn't seem to pay attention to me. He asked her to dance almost immediately, leaving me at the steps with Nico.

He gave me a sympathetic look and we slowly made our way to the dance floor. I danced with random girls who slipped me their numbers. What do chics do these days? Prepare hundreds of papers with their numbers on them at home? Nico was dancing with the same girl all night, and same with Rachel, who never left Luke. At some point I was fed up with dancing and went to the drinks table. I looked at the beer and decided that my first time would have to be later on, not when I was feeling so let down. Suddenly, a blonde girl uttered a choking sound, I went over to make sure she was ok, I smiled and asked, "Your first time?"

"Yeah, blugh." She replied.

I recognized her, oh damn it! Not those grey eyes! She seemed to recognize me as well. She glared at me and put the beer bottle down. She then went off to the dance floor and started dancing with someone. I breathed out in relief, I was afraid she might've started a commotion or something. I looked at the clock, it was almost 3, and people were starting to leave, I mean, it was a school night after all. I motioned to Nico, who suddenly decided to look at me, that we needed to leave, he excused himself from the girl he was with, funny, she seemed just like him, black clothes, black hair, but punkish rather than emo.

I also went up to Rachel and told her we needed to leave, she looked at Luke reluctantly and told him a quick goodbye and we finally left.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok thank you so much for all the reviews. I like one that said 'Luke IS a creepy old man' It made my day since I'm a die hard Percabeth shipper.

This is the awaited chapter: (Drum Rolls Please!) The tutoring session starts!

Hope you all enjoy the story and if it isn't too much trouble review please :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

Saturday came quickly, Thalia and I hung out most of the time without Luke, or if he was with us, he'd bring _Rachel_ along, much to my delight.

Thalia didn't seem to like her either; all Rachel talked about was her life in New Jersey, or arts or shopping. We usually disengaged ourselves from any conversation she'd start with us. And Friday night, much to our surprise (being sarcastic) Luke canceled our special movie night, which only included me, him, and Thalia. We found out soon enough that Luke actually went to the movies with Rachel. I somehow extracted information from him that Rachel's boyfriend (Can you believe it? That bitch had a boyfriend and was all over Luke!) had found out she was going out with Luke so he showed up at the theatres and punched Luke, giving him a bloody nose, Rachel broke up with him on the spot, and when Rachel took Luke to a private room in the theatres to clean up his nose they actually kissed. I was shocked, I've known Luke since elementary school, and some red-head knows him for a week and gets to kiss him already?

I called Thalia as soon as I found out, which was about 11:30 am, I should've known she would answer the phone with death threats and moaning that she didn't get enough beauty sleep. I hung up before she started complaining about how good friends were not supposed to wake each other up so cruelly on a Saturday morning, which was ironic, since she was the one who screamed so mercilessly every time she had to wake me up. I was so frustrated I almost forgot I had a tutoring session to go to. I grabbed my math book and supplies and rushed out of the door, in jeans and a comfy T-shirt, I grabbed my Yankees cap and left.

The building I got into was a bit shabby, but it also looked decent, with proper tainted windows and had about 20 floors. I made my way inside and walked up to the elevator. It opened with a ding and I walked in with a man and his dog, I stood in awkward silence shifting my gaze from the elevator doors, to the buttons, to the dog who was getting uncomfortably close to my shoes, inspecting it like judging how it would look after it peed on it.

Finally, the elevator doors opened with another ding and I walked out, I took out my phone where Sally sent me the address. I searched for the door 501 and found it down the dark hall. I knocked on the door and waited.

It flung open and I saw a pretty woman with long brown hair and kind green eyes, she smiled and let me in.

"You must be Annabeth right? Hmm, you look mature for your age. Well, I'll get Percy and you can settle down here."

I walked to the table she pointed to and I put my stuff on the table, I was about to sit down when I saw a tall good-looking guy with messed up hair come in what I guessed to be their dining room. He suddenly froze and turned to his mother, who was right behind him, saying, "Um, she's the tutor?"

I couldn't believe it! He was the asshole who:

- Took my parking spot

- Bumped all-too-gently into me

- Practically teased me for choking on beer

I slowly raised my hand and confidently said, "Annabeth Chase. So you're Percy then?"

He looked suspiciously at my hand like I had some kind of buzzer that would shock him as soon as he touched it. He then raised his own hand to shake mine.

"Yeah, Percy Jackson."

"Uh, pleasure."

His mom gave us a smile, she seemed oblivious to the fact that there was too much tension around us, she then left us but not before saying, "Make yourself comfortable Annabeth, please take a seat, would you like lemon juice or just a coke?"

I looked away from Percy, whose eyes were wide in disbelief, "Um, a coke would do, thanks."

I finally sat down and he took a seat as well, I decided to be professional about everything and so I began asking him question, giving him a sheet of paper I prepared, to see his weaknesses and where he needed to focus most. After half an hour of him scrunching his eyebrows and writing down answers and erasing them again. He handed it to me. I decided I needed to ask him questions too.

"Ok, would you rather take a test in geometry or algebra?" I asked, going slow and easy on him at first.

He shrugged and said algebra gave him headaches, and he couldn't draw a proper angle. I sighed and wondered how he made it this far to tenth grade.

I jotted down some notes on my notepad and I tried to say loud and clear, "Ok, well, I'll check these as soon as I get the chance to, and then I'd see where you need to veer your focus to."

"Yeah whatever." Was that all he replied? Was he kidding me?

"Ok look," I said my anger swelling, "I didn't come here to waste my time on such a dense slacker like you, I came here to help a guy I thought was concerned about his grades, but apparently, you're the exact opposite of apprehensive. So if you never agreed to the idea of a tutor I don't give a shit! If you seriously need one, give me a call, because no way am I coming back if such an ass like you would be too imprudent to counter back with anything else but 'Yeah , whatever.'" I raged.

He just gave me a look and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. With my experience I knew something was about to happen now that would annoy me and cause me to slap him.

"Yeah –"

"Don't complete that sentence!" I hissed.

I collected my stuff and threw him another death glare and went to find his mother, who was in the kitchen.

"Sally?" I asked and she came out smiling at me, it was hard to believe she was related to that jerk.

I quickly summarized our session and she gave me a weird smile, like she was proud of me, something I hadn't seen in a while now. I gave her a quick smile and left. Hoping I'd never come back.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV,<p>

Not only did I have to wake up at 11:30 in the morning just for a tutoring session, I also had to wake up with news I dreaded to hear. As soon as I woke up my phone was beeping, I checked to see like a million texts from Rachel. What was I? Her new girl best friend?. I read one by one.

_Hey Perce, going out 2night wid Luke sry cant come. _That was the first one.

_Percy! Matt _(Her boyfriend) _came! What should i do?_ OK, why was she texting during her date?

_OH GOD LUKE KISSED ME! _That was the last straw.

"Arghhh!" I said, my voice muffled since I held a pillow to my face, I then threw it on the floor. There were more messages but I didn't want to read them, I was sick of her and her Luke.

Suddenly my mom came into my room, "Percy your tutor is here." She said, giving me a funny look. She also muttered something about my messy black hair.

I quickly put on a shirt and pulled on my scuffed and torn jeans, I ignored my hair which was, well, messed up.

I walked into the dining room grumpily, and it didn't help when my mother was right behind me and kept pushing me further, I then stopped at the table to look at my tutor.

She was young. Too young to be tutoring, she looked like she was my age, and to top it all off she was blonde with intimidating grey eyes. _Oh crap._

I looked at my mom, begging her with my eyes not to make me do this, when she gave no response I said, "Um, she's the tutor?"

The girl just looked at me with cold examining eyes, "Annabeth Chase. So you're Percy then?" She raised her hand to shake mine. _This must be some kind of joke_.

I took her hand after a long silence and muttered something like "Yeah, Percy Jackson."

Her cold glare must've been permanent, because that's all she gave me for the whole session. She went easy on me, asking me questions after I had to answer some kind of test, her technique was smart, and she _was _smart, the way she handled things professionally.

When we finished, she jotted down some notes on her notepad, she suddenly looked up confidently and said, "Ok, I'll check these as soon as I get the chance to, and then I'd see where you need to veer your focus to."

I was so distracted I only mumbled a "Yeah, whatever."

She looked angry, like I just told her to shoot herself, she started rambling in this really steely voice and used a bunch of big fancy words, but to my surprise, I found myself thinking she looked cute when she was angry, but I cleared my thoughts and tried to say something really clever, like 'Yeah, whatever' just to get under her skin.

She somehow saw what I was going to do and hissed, "Don't complete that sentence!"

Sheesh somebody got off the wrong side of bed.

She then stormed off and I heard her talking to my mom, her voice sounded much sweeter, like a crappy donut suddenly getting sugar coated.

As soon as she left my mom came to me.

"So, what did you think of her?" She asked.

"Very bad quality… Mom couldn't you get me like, an adult tutor or something?"

"Well I'm sorry Percy, I thought if it were a younger person you'd be more encouraged to study." She sounded hurt.

"Mom! C'mon you know I didn't mean to offend you, I just, well, didn't get along with her well."

"Well, I'll try her one more time. She seemed pretty intelligent and I think her technique was pretty smart."

Great minds think alike.

"Ok, whatever, as long as I don't have to redo all those math tests."

My mom gave me a sweet smile and she gently stroke my cheek. I tried to think of ways to get Annabeth to tutor me again, I didn't know why, but I was actually looking forward to a next session, she did seem pretty ok to me.

* * *

><p>"How was your session?" Nico asked.<p>

I was now sitting in Mocha, along with Nico, Beckendorf, and Grover. Each of us ordered lunch and started catching up since our extra-curriculum activities tended to swerve our attention from each other. Grover was on friendly terms with Juniper, who recently caught her boyfriend red-handed dealing drugs. Beckendorf was having a rivalry with some other guy in his football team, and Nico was telling us about the girl he'd danced with at the junior/senior kick off. He seemed to glow every time he talked about her, you'd think he never saw a girl before.

I let out a huge sigh, "Oh God. She's a handful, she called me dense and an ass, and I think she quit wanting to tutor me."

"Who wouldn't?" Nico guffawed.

"But my mom was like, really impressed with her, so she wants me to continue, or at least give her a second chance."

"Oh, just don't piss her off Percy, really, she is really nice and sweet once you get to know her. But tough and vicious if you make it on her black list " Grover warned.

"Well if you like her so much why don't you just go out with her and stop chasing Juniper?" I snapped.

"Burn!" Nico giggled. Real manly.

"Ha-ha Percy. No Annabeth and I are just friends, besides she's after Luke Castellan." Grover said not paying any attention to me.

I almost choked on my drink, Luke Castellan? Really? And Rachel, and Annabeth. I saw the light.

"You ok Perce?" Beckendorf asked, giving me an awkward pat on the back.

"Um, yeah." I spluttered, "So she's after Luke, whose after Rachel, oh _Damn_!"

"Oh God I said that out loud?" Grover almost screamed, horrified. Yup I'm hanging out with a group of manly men.

"It's ok, if it was a secret it would stay between us, plus it might ruin a possible plan if it got out." I said thoughtfully.

So that's why she was grumpy today. Or maybe that was because she saw me. But-

"Ok I need to go," I said, interrupting my own thoughts, "I have an important phone call to make."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, the thing is I'm trying to write a chapter everyday before school starts and I barely find the time now so please be patient with me. Loving the sweet reviews so far, but people if you notice anything wrong please don't hesitate. Hope you enjoy the story and review please :)

Disclaimer: I'm such a loser I don't even own PJO in my dreams xS

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

I didn't know why I flipped out at Percy, I guessed I might've been tired or something. Wait scratch that, I knew exactly why I lost my cool, and it was because I was too pissed off at Luke for abandoning me and Thalia. But Percy was a complete different story, he looked dumb alright, but as soon as I checked his paper I realized he wasn't that dim-witted, he knew half the answers and just had difficulties with the tougher questions. I felt ashamed of calling him those names, I just assumed he'd be the jerk he was with me, not an uneasy guy. I decided to forget what happened, it's not like they were going to call for me again.

Thalia was up when I called her, I told her to meet me in front of my building, since the place we were heading somewhere near my place. I pulled on a hoodie and waited for her for like 10 minutes. 10 minutes later, after walking aimlessly down the street, forgetting our planned destination, I was hoping she's stop rambling about the guy she danced with at the kickoff, she seemed pretty happy, but I decided it was time to burst her bubble.

"Luke and Rachel kissed!" I blurted

"What?" her eyes were wide in disbelief.

As I told her what I could squeeze out of Luke her expression changed from 'God I'm shocked' to 'what the fuck?' to 'That slimy bastard.'

"That slimy bastard!" Thalia exclaimed, which caused me to grin, "He lead her on to break up with her boyfriend only for him to dump my next weekend!"

Luke has always been like that, he was never clingy and hated it when girls got clingy. You'd think the girls would stop as soon as they heard what he does, but no, the air-heads keep thinking they'd be able to change Luke with their meatless bodies and short skirts.

I sighed and told Thalia not to sweat it, but I kind of wanted her to go on, it felt good that she wasn't the only one who hated Rachel, and maybe Luke at this point. Grover could see right through me somehow, but with Thalia, you'd have to scream out your emotions for her to notice. It's not that she was dumb, she just got distracted easily.

But I was kind of sick of hearing all Luke and Rachel's names in the same sentence, so I decided to change the subject. I told her about my catastrophic session with Percy.

"No? And he was that guy you picked a fight with? Oh God you're in deep shit." She snickered.

"Well what was I supposed to do? He enraged me! He was being a waste of my intelligence," I cried out, "and my time." I added.

"Well, sounds like you need some ice-cream." Thalia beamed.

"Yeah, I sure do."

So we walked our way to the nearest ice cream shop and ordered. The guy behind the cashier winked at me and Thalia, which made us both uncomfortable, we knew this guy would give us a hard time as long as we stayed, so Thalia gave me a knowing smile and we both linked hands calling each other babe and honey. The guy almost dropped our ice creams and forgot to walk us to our table, like he promised, and as soon as we settled down we burst out laughing. We had a great afternoon later, walking in Central Park and getting chased by a golden retriever, and after a wild pursue, Thalia and I collapsed on top of each other on the grass, laughing so hard it hurt, the dog merely licked our faces and strolled back, probably to find its owner. It was 6 when we walked back, and on our way my phone rang.

The caller ID was unknown and so I reluctantly answered.

"Annabeth Chase?" A deep voice hesitantly asked.

"Yes, who's calling?" I gave Thalia a shrug because she was pestering me with constant 'who's.

"This is Percy Jackson." My eyes must've gone wide because Thalia's pokes were starting to get nasty.

"Oh, what do you want?" I said, trying to sound harsh.

He seemed as reluctant as ever, "Well, the thing is, my mom kind of wants you to come back, she thinks you had a cool technique or something."

"Oh so I'm tutoring your mom now?" I asked sarcastically.

It seemed to anger him.

"Hey watch it, you're not making this any easier for me."

"Ok fine, but on one condition."

"Name it" he sounded exhausted slash surprised.

I started to walk again, Thalia following me, uncertainly.

"I need your full attention and devotion, I can't do my job if you're not willing to learn," I paused, "And do you think you could stop staring at me like you're deciding how to get rid of me? The job is unnerving enough without death glowers."

"That's it?" He didn't sound sarcastic, just surprised.

"Yeah what else did you think I'd ask for?"

"Never mind." He mumbled.

"Ok just prepare for the math test we have this Thursday, I'll make sure to get a copy if we need to go over it."

"Ok fine and uh, thanks."

"Bye."

I heard the line close, but I held the phone to my ear just in case.

"What was that about?" Thalia said.

I quickly repeated the conversation.

"Well that's… Interesting." She decided.

"I never expected that though," I said, a million thoughts racing in my mind.

"Well let's get going then, it's starting to get cold."

We walked in silence all the way back, and I wasn't aware I was in bed until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh! You guys I've been jinxed, I wasn't able to write or publish anything yesterday! (went school shopping) oh and as for the reviews I cannot tell you how grateful I am for all of you and you seriously make me smile! (Been a long time :/) Oh and as for how I publish everyday, I didn't pre-write them, I just have time I guess since my school doesnt start till next week (jealous? :P) Sorry to whoever asked me this question, my computer won't show me the reviewer names, I really don't know why! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review if it's no trouble. Thankyou and enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Nop, I don't own PJO, do I look like Rick?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Percy's POV,

I decided to wait for Rachel at her locker Friday after school. Once again it's been a week and she barely had time for me, she got to know Juniper, who might even be her best friend, she also met Katie Gardner and Piper McLean. If she could spare a lunch break with them, she was with me.

But then again, there was _Luke_.

She constantly chattered about or with him, she would also spend time with his friends, which I noticed included Annabeth and the girl Nico had danced with. They didn't seem to like her much and they looked at her in distaste. Another guy, a junior I think, kept stealing glances at Rachel, particularly her backside, which made me want to punch his gut out. Luke would always have his arm around her neck or waist and they would exchange a couple of kisses during which Luke's group would clear their throats or tap their fingers against the table. I didn't know why Rachel sat with them, it was clear she was not, well, liked between them. My friends have loved her since day one, which once again is a contributing factor that Luke wasn't good for her.

Rachel suddenly appeared, she was holding a bajillion files and books, and they were all wobbling so I decided to run and grab them from her.

"Oh God, you're a life saver Percy." Rachel said in relief.

"I know," I joked, "Why were you carrying all that anyway?"

"Oh I took an extra-curriculum art course, they started offering it here in school after Katie and I gathered 15 signatures to start an art club. It worked, and now I'm just collecting art supplies and stuff." She said, smiling.

Oh great, another time consuming activity away from me.

"Would you like to join?" Rachel asked, she must've seen my disappointment or something.

"Um me? No sorry, I don't do art."

"Figures."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

She flashed me a goofy smile, that almost made me melt and then I had to pop my question.

"So you wanna hang out today?"

"Oh," Rachel looked uncomfortable, "Well, you see, remember that place we went to last week? The party I mean, well they're partying today and I told Luke I'd join him there."

"So? It's at night."

"I promised I'd go to Piper Mclean's place to get ready."

"Ugh, you need 6 hours to get ready?" I tried to lighten the mood, the tension was getting unbearable.

"Well, partly, and I promised I'd hang out with her at the coffee shop, and all."

"Oh, it's ok, why are you telling me all this, it's not like I'm your dad, or your… boyfriend."

I kind of hoped she would take the hint, but she just smiled and thanked me. I don't get it, aren't guys supposed to be oblivious and dumb when it came to girls? I was utterly confused.

"Well, since we aren't hanging today, can you come to the party?" She sounded hopeful, like she wanted me to come, so badly.

"Sure, anything for you Rach."

She gave me a hug, or tried to, since I was carrying a mountain of art supplies, and squealed, closing her locker, she said bye and left, leaving me alone with the mountain. I wondered where the art room must've been. Last I took art was in middle school.

I finally found it and dumped the supplies on the nearest table, as I went out I heard a basketball being dribbled in the gym, its entrance right across the art room. I went in to see who might've been playing.

It was Annabeth, on the phone, she was dribbling with one hand and held her phone to her ear with the other. She spoke quietly and then switched it off, from where she was standing, which was about a 3 pointer away from the dashboard, she expertly shot and with a swish, she scored. The ball bounced off on its own after her score, and started rolling away while she headed to her gym bag and picked it up. She started towards the door but then froze.

"Jackson? Is that you?" She enquired.

"Uh, yeah. I just heard someone in the gym and came to see who it was." I stammered.

She held on to her gym bag's straps and started fiddling with a stray thread.

I had an idea.

"Do you think you could give me that lesson today, instead of tomorrow?" I asked.

"Percy today is Friday."

"Oh, yeah I know, I mean, early, like in an hour or something."

She looked thoughtful, "But I only have to stay for an hour and a half, instead of 2." She finally said.

"Oh, ok sure."

She went past me and disappeared through the doors. I dared to breathe out and I dashed to get my stuff from my locker, there was no telling when they closed the school doors.

I slammed my locker shut, since it was the only way it seemed to close, and I walked towards the door. But to my surprise I found a cussing Annabeth right there.

"Shit shit shit!" She tugged at the doors.

"What's wrong?" I asked, horrified.

"Well, what does it look like? They locked the doors!" She glanced at her watch, "Only half an hour after school!"

I could feel my face pale, like oxygen was in short supply in my body; I was doing it some injustice, since I was kind of holding my breath.

I moved forward and she stepped aside, I pulled and pushed and yanked at the metal entrances, but nothing, not even a creek.

I dared to glance at Annabeth, it felt really awkward to be around her. I've been trying not to look at her when we had same classes, or if we were in the hall. And tension seemed permanent around her.

"Look for windows; I'm guessing some may be open to air out a room." Annabeth said suddenly, she looked determined, and took off her jacket. It was getting hot now that the air conditioning was off.

"You look in the classrooms, the windows are big enough for us to sneak out of, never mind the staff room, the teachers wouldn't want their papers flying out. I'll check the gym and other rooms. Call me if you find one, I'm guessing you have my number." Annabeth said, looking at me with those hard, clever eyes.

I hoped I wasn't flushed red.

She started off, dragging her bag and jacket.

I decided I needed to window hunt too.

After what seemed like forever in the hot classrooms, Annabeth called, sounding excited, and told me she found an open window in the senior lounge.

I hurried upstairs and found the senior's lounge. It was as big as two of our classrooms put together, which was really big, and had couches everywhere. It was packed with couches. Leather couches, fluffy couches, stiff-looking couches, you name it, they've got it. A mini-fridge stood next to a sink and a water cooler mounted on a counter. They had a small bookshelf full of books and a magazine rack full of magazines. Standing at the windows was Annabeth, tying the moth-eaten curtains to a nearby desk. A window was open, and she started to struggle with opening it to its max. It wouldn't budge.

"Here leave it to me." I said, holding up my hand. I lifted the top and started pushing it upwards, it moved and opened completely. I gave Annabeth a smirk which she replied to by rolling her eyes.

"Ok, now all we have to do is get down." She inspected the distance and must've thought it was safe enough to jump. She climbed up the window and was about to jump, when I held her back.

"Let me go, I'm trying to leave here!" She said tugging her arm back, trying without success to relieve it from my clutch.

"No, wait. Let me to do it first." I fought, trying to pull her back. She wouldn't move and she kept trying to release her arm from my grasp. Suddenly I could feel her losing her balance, and as she really tried to let go this time, I held on to her, but that ended up pulling me down with her.

We fell like a rock, with Annabeth on top of me.

"Ugh." Annabeth moaned, rubbing her back, "What were you thinking? We could've broken our necks!"

"Well, we wouldn't have fallen if you let me go first! There's nothing wrong with letting a guy go first you know."

She snorted and shouldered her backpack. I checked to see mine, and I found it laying a few feet away from me. Luckily we landed on the school lawn, not on the pavement.

Annabeth seemed to realize she landed on me, she got up and massaged her head, muttering a curse.

"What's wrong now?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing to do with you." She replied, and made her way to the parking lot.

I followed and saw that only my jeep was there. I wondered how Annabeth was leaving.

She was on the phone, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Thalia, of all days, today you decide to take my truck?" a pause, "Yeah well, you never listen to me and take it, why today?" another pause, "Why didn't you take your cad then?" She demanded.

I noticed I was eavesdropping and scooted away, when she finished her call she looked at me, like in goodbye and started towards the road.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" I yelled.

"Catch a cab." She yelled back, not turning around.

"I can drive you home if you want to!" I offered.

She didn't stop or turn around, but said she was ok.

I hopped into my jeep and drove to the end of the parking lot, where she was almost at.

"C'mon I'll take you, better yet, I'll take you to my place so we'd start the lesson."

"It's ok, I can take a cab there, I need to grab some stuff anyway."

"Well you can use my 'stuff', I noticed you had your math book so c'mon jump in!"

She hesitated.

"C'mon it's ok, anyway my friend Grover would've killed me if I let you go, he would lecture me about global warming and how we need to use less transport-"

"You know Grover?" She interrupted. _Knew it!_

"Yeah, he's one of my best buds. Why do you know him?" I played along.

"Um, yeah, I've known him since preschool." She replied weakly.

"Well, c'mon it's Friday, we don't need to waste any more time right?" I smirked.

She seemed to regain confidence and she went up to my jeep and climbed in.

I sighed and scrambled in.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV,<p>

I had to endure a very silent, awkward ride in Percy's car, like being stuck in school with him wasn't awkward enough. He kept going too fast or too slow and he almost ran over an old man, who held out his fist and started shaking it in the air. I didn't know people did it in real life, I thought it was some kind of movie thing.

When we finally arrived he opened his door and flung his backpack on a couch, "MOM! I'm home!" He yelled. The smell of cookies fragranced the house and made it seem comfy, I also noticed Sally must've kept a lot of plants, most of them were already bloomed, and they looked pretty for flowers, not that I liked them, but still. Frames covered a shelf on top of the TV in their living room, which we have walked directly into, and a beautiful piece of art, the sea and a lighthouse, hung on a bare wall, making it look anything but bare. A cookie platter rested on the table, wait were those cookies blue-

Ms. Jackson-Sally- abruptly came out of a room and smiled. She wore a pretty blue dress with matching heels and earrings, a middle-aged man followed her out, dressed in a formal tux. I was about to say something and leave, but Sally beat me to it.

"Annabeth, you're here to give Percy his lesson? Ok good, I was going to call you to cancel tomorrow's lesson, we're a bit busy I'm afraid, but it's nice to know that both of you are responsible enough to reschedule, and in such short notice too! Paul and I are about to leave, so I hope Percy will be a polite host," She gave Percy a look here, which made him blush, "and please help yourself to some cookies." She winked and left, Paul smiling and waving his way out.

Awkward…

"So, um, let's get started. Should we sit in the dining room again?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I mean, no, the chairs are too stiff, let's sit here." He gestured to the living room.

"The living room?" I inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's comfier, and closer to the kitchen."

"Ok, whatever. Let's just start."

An hour later, I started to get frustrated again.

"So the angle between a tangent at a point and the radius to the same point on the circle is a what angle?" Percy asked, his eyebrows crumpled.

"Right angle." I reminded him.

"Right."

"And triangles OAC and OBC are congruent as the angles OAC and OBC are right angles, making OA equal to?" I asked, mapping what I was saying on the text book.

"Uh, OC?"

I glanced at him, frustrated, but trying not showing it. "Percy we've been over this, it's equal to OB." I said calmly.

"Oh, yeah right, I knew that, I'm just distracted."

"I told you to focus, so focus, and I need you to focus, because if you focus, both of us can focus on later activities, it is-"

"Why were you in the gym after school?" He asked, out of the blue. _Blue, green, yellow, Imma kill him. _I dropped my pen.

"Percy, please tell me you weren't distracted because of that?" I said slowly.

"Uh, no I just thought of it, and I was curious."

"Well curious my ass, it's none of your business and I think we're finished here." I snapped.

"All because of my question?"

_Yes all because of your question_ I thought.

"No, I'm just tired, and falling on your back isn't exactly energy boosting, so if you have any questions you can call or whatever, I'm free Saturday morning if it's urgent." I said quickly.

"And what about Ms. Dodds paper?" He asked.

"We'll review it as soon as we get our papers back, I couldn't get a copy. So I'll see you next time. Be prepared, I may pop a quiz on you any day now."

He nodded unenthusiastically, then he looked like he remembered something.

"I, um, I'm sorry I didn't offer you a drink or anything." He looked embarrassed.

"It's ok." I tried to smile, though I was exhausted and didn't think I had the ability to.

"Have a cookie or two though," he urged, grabbing the plate and offered some to me. I took one out of politeness, even though blue cookies didn't look exactly inticing.

I grabbed my stuff, Percy helped this time, and went to the door, Percy following.

"Take a bite." He told me.

"Of what?" I asked

"The cookie I gave you."

"Oh yeah, I'll try it later." I said, trying to dismiss the idea.

"C'mon please, just a bite." He edged. _Where was this going?_

I took a mini bite, but even though it was small I could feel the smooth crumbs of the cookie slowly partly digest in my mouth, the chocolate chips melted and tasted better than anything I've ever had. I looked up at Percy and he had this lopsided grin that made him look extremely adorable, I swallowed the cookie bite and glared at him.

"Just wanted to see your reaction, totally worth it!" He laughed.

"Later." Was all I replied.

But when I walked out of the elevator I had completely devoured the cookie.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I found some time now to write this. It took me about an hour to, and I wanted to make up for the day I hadn't published a chapter...

Capollo4Ever: Haha! Sorry couldn't reply to you earlier, my laptop wouldn't show me the reviewer's name, I tried my email but, ditto. I hope I can satisfy you further with about 5-6 chapters before school ;)

As for the rest of the reviews thank you all so much! I wouldn't have continued if it weren't for you guys :) Hope you enjoy the story and review please (If any mistakes are found, please tell me immediately! No hesitations please :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nop, I do not own PJO.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

As soon as I arrived home Savannah actually greeted me at the threshold for the first time in weeks.

"Annabeth, why are you so late? It's almost 5 and we haven't heard from you." She greeted me coldly. She probably wanted me to babysit Mathew and Bobby or something.

"I was at my tutor session." I replied, trying to make my way past her.

"Oh, I really don't see why you're wasting your time with that, it's not like you'd make enough money in 2 years for CU." She scoffed.

I wasn't in the mood for this, God knows I'd only lose my temper and then my 'desert privileges' not that I enjoyed any of her recipes.

"Worth a shot right?" I mumbled, but I still kept my eyes on hers, refusing to back down, and her blue ones were ever so cold.

She made a sound that was something between a snort and a laugh, she then unblocked my way in and told me to get ready for dinner in an hour. I rolled my eyes, she knew I hated, judging from the smell in the kitchen, her Bolognese.

* * *

><p>Thalia came again after dinner, since we were going to the party again. She was very excited to see the guy she danced with, I was merely tagging along for boredom's sake. Thalia dropped her bag as soon as she entered my bedroom and she looked exhausted.<p>

"Another go with your mom?" I asked sympathetically, she and her mom had screaming matches all the time, they were worse than my issues with Savannah. We often talked about renting our own apartment that would be close to school and where we would live together, alone, without any pestering moms.

She dropped herself on the floor next to me, where I was finishing off my physics homework, she gave me a weak nod and then a sly smile drew over her face.

"I broke the _Pot_." She confided.

"No!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. The _Pot_ was a gift from her mom's only and truest love, not one of the guys she usually slept around with, he was also Thalia's father. It was made of glass, and so her mother never used it, but instead of storing it in a kitchen cupboard, she kept it in her bedroom, somewhere no one ever knew until Thalia broke it today.

"Oh God, that must've been nasty!" I bit my lip, I was being cool about it, I should be sympathetic and give my best friend a shoulder to cry on.

"No, not at all, instead of screaming or anything she just looked at me and the mess and started crying. She cried so hard I pet her shoulder, packed, and ran out of the house. Annabeth," She looked up, confused, "I've never seen mom cry before, she usually laughs and cursed at me for being her unworthy daughter, this is completely new! I don't know what to do now! What if she kicks me out?" She didn't look on the verge of tears like I expected, she looked baffled.

"Ok, listen to me, she won't kick you out, she will probably act like nothing has happened and will call someone to fix the Pot, don't worry! C'mon it's almost 9, the party already started, and I hear they're partying all night." I said, trying to relieve her, it worked.

She looked at me gratefully and gave me a hug which I returned. We then got up to get ready.

Half an hour later, Thalia was dressed in a black top and jeans, both full of chains, her hair, spikier that ever looked good. I was only dressed in a plain grey tank top and dark white jeans. I had my hair curled up on one side and was ready to put on silver flats.

Sneaking out was a problem, Savannah and dad might still be up, so I called for Bobby or Mathew, whose room was right next to mine. I ushered them in and offered them 10 bucks each to see if mommy and daddy were still up. Bobby looked me up and down and asked where I was going, while Mathew went to check if they were in bed.

"Well, Bobs, you can't tell anyone but Thalia and I are going out tonight, with some friends." I didn't have to bribe them again to not give me away, we trusted each other and they both liked me way better than their own mother, who wasn't a great attending mother to them either.

Mathew came back and said in his best imitation of James Bond, "You're clear, they are both in their bedchambers, asleep." He gave a quiet laugh to himself then.

I ruffled their hairs and kissed them goodnight, as I was about to leave the bedroom they stopped me.

"Anna we couldn't take this from you. We know you're saving up for college and you don't want to take anything out of that money-" Bobby explained.

"We heard mom talking to dad about it, she wasn't happy." Mathew shrugged.

I was touched, "Thanks you guys," I said pulling them in a hug, they both backed away and stuck their tongues out, murmuring something about girl germs, they were only 11, and they had such innocence I hoped they never lost it. I laughed and thanked them again, promising them to get some candy on the way back.

We sneaked out and headed for the party.

We were once again halted and winked at by the old man in disguise, as soon as he let us in the party was already pimping. The pool tables upstairs were almost deserted, and we spotted Dan, Leo, and Jason through the thin poles there playing pools. We made our way to them through the dancing and jumping crowd.

"Hey" Thalia and I said in unison. They boys either 'hi'd' back or nodded. I sat cross legged on one of the pool tables and started chatting away with all of them. Dan looked sheepish and really cute. A while later Thalia gasped and went down over to the crowd, I followed her with my eyes and saw that she found the guy she was looking forward to meeting again. His face lightened up and he told her something, which made her glow with red. He then grabbed her hand and they started dancing.

"Ah, young love." I chuckled.

"She's not the only one, Leo is looking for this girl, Ellie, I think, and he found her dancing with this really buff guy. He did the most courageous thing ever and asked him if he could borrow Ellie for a dance!" Jason smirked at Leo.

"Yeah it was only for a song, but she gave me her number and told me to call her." Leo fought.

"Huh, but you wanted more right? Well she's at the drink table now, so go get her!" Dan ordered.

Leo scurried out of his place and went over to his beloved Ellie, we all laughed at how reckless love made us. Then Dan asked me to dance, I agreed, but looked at Jason, who was all alone now.

"It's ok you go ahead, I'm waiting for Piper anyway."

I gave him a shrug and danced with Dan for a total of 3 songs. Then all of a sudden Luke came out of nowhere and looked at Dan, who without a single word went off to dance with someone else.

"Where've you been?" I asked Luke, raising my eyebrow as we started to dance.

"Oh just with Rachel, she's gone off with a friend for now. Anyway Annabeth, I know I'm being a completely ignoring jerk these days, and I'm sorry about today." He said, looking guilt-ridden.

I looked away from him. I remembered how I was waiting for him today in the gym after school, for a one on one he promised, just to get a call from him telling me he couldn't make it.

"Hey, it's cool," I said with a smile, "C'mon I like this song." I said trying to change the subject. We both danced and danced and danced until I spotted Rachel coming towards Luke, I nudged him and told him she was coming, he gave me a grateful smile and then left.

I tried not to look frustrated.

Then out of the blue, _why does the word blue come up a lot with this guy? _Percy came up to me, he was alone, and he gave me a quick smile and asked loudly over the noise, "That your boyfriend?"

I hoped I wasn't going red, "No," I yelled over the noise. He nodded and then saw Dan coming over, he pulled me aside and asked, "Do you like that guy, Luke I mean?"

I looked at him, horrified, "He's my best friend!" I screeched, but it came out ordinarily, like I was just chatting.

"Oh, oh ok sorry then." He gave me that lopsided smile again and left.

"Who was that?" Dan asked.

"Just a guy I'm tutoring," I said trying to get over my shock, was I being obvious I liked Luke?

"Oh cool, so wanna dance again?" he asked, I nodded and went on dance mode.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV,<p>

I showed up at the party at about 10 and saw that Rachel beat me to it, she was with Luke and his buddies over at the pool tables, Nico and Grover, who both seemed excited to come, both left me to look for their crushes, what happened to bros over hoes?

I went to get some punch, girls eyeing me and giggling on my way there, some even bold enough to ask me to dance, I shrugged them off, looking for one girl in particular.

And there she was with her Luke, dancing.

I sighed and took up some dancing offers, I spotted Nico with the girl he danced with last time, they were both talking and dancing and looked like they were having a good time. At some point Rachel came up to me and shooed a girl I was dancing with away, she smiled at me apologetically and yelled over the music, "You made it!"

I smiled at her and asked her if she wanted to dance, she didn't hesitate and we boogied for about half an hour. Then she stopped and said she needed to find Luke, my throat was burning to retort that he was busy dancing with a blonde, who had her back to me, the whole time, but I couldn't tell her that, and so I watched as she made her way to Luke, who smiled at the blonde and left with Rachel. I recognized the blonde and walked towards her.

"That your boyfriend?" I asked Annabeth.

She tensed and yelled a no, which I hardly heard. I nodded, and caught a glimpse of another guy trying to move on to Annabeth, I gently pulled her aside and asked her if she liked Luke. I don't know how I just spat it out, I knew it was rude, and I was planning on asking her later, when we had more lessons, but seeing many guys popping out, wanting to dance with her made me say it, I guess.

She looked at me weirdly, "He's my best friend!" she shrieked.

I mumbled a quick apology, I was about to ask her another question, maybe to even dance, but I knew I crossed my line with her. And so I smiled and left.

I wanted to leave now, it was about 12, and I knew these people were going to party till 6 am. I looked for Nico, who apparently danced off, and Grover was dancing with Juniper. I didn't want to interrupt that, he barely had a chance to talk to her, much less dance with her.

"Yo, Perce." Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw Beckendorf, without Selena though, I clasped his hand and we bumped each other's sides, he invited me to play pools with him, and we went up the stairs where we were high up to see the whole party unfold. I saw Nico dancing with the same chic, and Annabeth dancing and laughing with a guy, Jason I think, who was part of the football team with Beckendorf. The guy who was near me and Annabeth when we talked earlier was dancing with Rachel's friend Piper. They all looked happy, dancing next to each other, and switched partners every now and then, Nico suddenly lost Thalia, who was now laughing and dancing with Annabeth, and was awkwardly standing next to Jason. I laughed and nudged Beckendorf, who snapped a photo of the whole scene. Luke and Rachel were nowhere to be found, much to my liking. Beckendorf noticed Selena, who came in just now looking as gorgeous as ever, he didn't even look back at me until he was halfway down the stairs, I waved him off and felt as bored as ever. I turned around to grab my punch when someone tapped my shoulder, I spun and found an infuriated Annabeth, who looked at me impatiently. _How did she get up here this fast?_

"What?" I demanded, if looks could kill I'd probably be sheesh-kabab by now.

"Why were you asking me those questions earlier?" She questioned.

"Uh, out of curiosity?" I said nervously.

"No, no there's something up with you, why you stayed at school so late, why you were distracted, why you questioned me about Luke." She insisted, growing even more impatient.

"Well…"

"Oh! I know now! You like Rachel don't you? She usually stays after school, and she's also Luke's girlfriend!" She smirked triumphantly

"How did you know? Wait I deny everything you just said." I said, hoping she bought it, but she was smart, too smart of my and her own good.

"Hmm, we could use this to our own advantage."

"Are you admitting you like Luke?" I asked slyly.

"No, I just don't like _her._" She waved the idea away with her hand, I didn't buy it, but she looked lost in thought. She blinked several times and then her shoulders relaxed.

"Tell you what? Forget about the whole thing, I don't want to see Luke hurt, he'll break it off sooner or later I'm positive, so please don't ever mention this to anyone, including me." She said sadly, and sprinted down the stairs to go back to her friends.

I thought about what she just said, she seemed to really like Luke if she didn't want to see him hurt, even if it meant she had to see him with another girl, I realized that's what I feel about Rachel too. I also couldn't help thinking how Annabeth was so intense, like she came up here to wonder all by herself, like I wasn't even there. I joined the party later on and danced with a lot more girls, half whom I didn't even know. It was 3:30 before I was about to collapse, and everyone else by the looks of it. Like in a trance, everyone started filing out of the enormous, and deserted indoor pool room.

* * *

><p>Hey Peeps! Any suggestions would do as well ;) Until next chapter!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ugh this chapter took me forever to write. Hope you guys enjoy it. And sorry if I couldn't reply to some of your reviews, I'm just too busy these days and I'm sure you'd want me to publish new chapters rather than reply to reviews (not that the reviews are too time consuming... But you know) anyway I'd like to thank all reviewers and I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. Percabeth promised in the following one :)

Disclaimer: I merely own the words down there, not PJO...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Percy's POV,

Saturday, a blissful day you enjoy after a long school week- or in my case after a very tiring party the night before. I was going to hang out with Rachel today, she promised me that much, but I discovered the reason she was only spending the afternoon with me, and that was because Luke had also promised to devote an afternoon to his friends. I thought of how happy Annabeth was at the moment.

I took Rachel to the local ice cream place, which was right around the corner from my house, she had a Blueberry Blizzard and I a Chunk Chocolate, with blue sprinkles on top. We decided to stay out of the shop, since the guy at the cashier was way too flirty. I wanted to take Rachel to a spot near the Hudson, where I was usually visited to clear my mind, but Rachel complained that it was too far and suggested we walked, since the weather was starting to get nicer. We walked up and down our neighborhood, mostly talking and cracking jokes. I missed this Rachel, who hadn't brought up the word Luke since the beginning of our outing. Her eyes were sparkling with cheerfulness, instead of the glazed gleam that always haunted her eyes ever since she had known Luke.

"Wanna catch a movie?" I asked.

"Why stay cornered in a room when it's so good to be outdoors!" Rachel protested.

"Well, it's getting dark, and colder, so we might as well catch a movie."

"I'm not in the mood for a movie." She fought.

"Ok, then why don't we go to Mocha, they've got the best hot chocolate." I tried to tempt her, but without any success.

"Well you see Percy," she said, looking uncomfortable, "I'm meeting, um, Luke after I'm finished with you and we're watching a movie."

"After you're finished with me?" I repeated, angrily.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that-"

"You know what? Just forget it, go back to your Luke." I said furiously, refusing to look at her.

"Percy-"

I looked up and saw how guilty she looked, and how lost she was somehow, I knew she hadn't meant what she said about finishing with me, it wasn't her to be stuck up. I did the unexplainable-the irrational- the most reckless and I kissed her.

Yup, I kissed her.

I cupped her face in my hands as I touched her soft lips with mine. I kissed her slowly, and gently, not pulling away, and neither did she, but she didn't kiss back.

She seemed to realize what happened and she pulled away, a puzzled look on her face. She was speechless, and touched her lips as if they were not her own. She finally looked me in the eye, and I could see she was hurt, I hadn't meant to hurt her-or kiss her- this way, she blushed sheepishly under my gaze.

"I didn't know you felt that way." She admitted.

I gave a nervous laugh, "You weren't exactly getting the hints either."

"But Percy, I'm sorry, this can't happen, I'm with Luke, I really like him, he's sweet, and kind and gentle to me, no other guy has shown anything like that."

"Does this mean I'm all mean and tough?" I asked bitterly.

"No! Not at all! But I see you as a friend, a friend to hang out with and laugh with. I just don't want to hurt Luke, he hasn't done anything to even annoy me, much less hurt me, I can't do this to him. But I still don't want to lose your friendship Percy, I know I don't, let's just-please-forget about the whole thing." She said, out of breath, looking at me pleadingly.

"I- Yeah, sure, I'm sorry for making this uncomfortable. What was I thinking? I almost wrecked our friendship." I said, almost hitting myself. I meant every word, but I still wanted her to know that she and Luke couldn't be together, and that I could make her happy, happier than Luke-or anyone for that matter- ever could.

"Thanks Perce. You're a great friend." She smiled and gave me a hug, "But please Percy, don't tell Luke about this, I want to tell him when the time is right."

I instantly agreed, I didn't want to face Luke after kissing his girl, even if he didn't know.

We walked back to her place in silence, none of us saying a word, we arrived at her mansion, which took us forever to walk to, as we said our goodbyes, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek, muttering that she hoped everything would be ok. I left without looking back, whistled for a cab and went home, ignoring texts from Nico.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV,<p>

Luke called me early in the morning, he said he wanted to hang out today, just him and me and Thalia, he promised he wasn't bringing along Rachel or Ethan, and he made me promise not to bring Dan along, after he kept teasing me about how he was all over me. I went downstairs for breakfast and my family noted my happy mood.

"Ah, I see someone had a goodnight's sleep." Savannah said cheerfully. I sighed in relief when I saw she wasn't going to strangle me for smiling, she looked like she was in her rare good moods, I took it as a good omen and gobbled down my chocolate syrup coated waffles. Bobby and Mathew kept nudging each other and stealing glances at me.

'Whats up?' I mouthed at them.

"Did you drink any alcohol?" Bobby whispered in my ear.

I gave him a funny look and told him no. I only hoped dad and Savannah had their attention diverted somewhere else if the twins were going to ask me party-related questions.

They both shrugged and didn't look like they believed me.

"We have news!" Savannah announced all of a sudden.

"I've been invited to give a lecture in a new historic museum up in Jersey, your mom and I are leaving today, and won't be back until tomorrow night." Dad explained.

"We decided to leave you all alone this time, and we hope a babysitter won't be needed," at this she looked at Bobby and Mathew, who always seemed to fend off every babysitter they've ever had.

"But mom, were older now! We don't need one anyway, Annabeth's here." Mathew pointed out.

"And that it why I hope all of you will be responsible enough to take care and make your own meals, and no staying out late, I want everyone to be home by 10, if not earlier."

"Sure, Savannah." I mumbled, thinking of throwing a party. No, neighbors might get too suspicious, plus Savannah had her own personal spy in the building, who unfortunately lived opposite from us, an old lady who had such misfortune to accommodate with living next door to a smoking teenage girl and a pair of nosy, annoying twins. The smoking thing came up when, apparently, she found an empty box of Marbolo cigarettes flung at the foot of her front door, of course she had to blame me for it, and ever since that incident she marked me as the smoking teenager who litters near poor defenseless old ladies. When I caught her with the cigarettes herself she waved me off and still accused me of inhaling poison.

I volunteered to do the dishes; the sooner dad and Savannah left the better. Dad kissed me goodbye and Savannah merely said one, then they left with a carry on traveling bag. As soon as they were out I called Thalia and told her to pack her toothbrush and come over to my place immediately. Bobby and Mathew were playing with their guns, jumping over the couches in the living room, with a scream and a BOOM Mathew dropped himself on the couch, pretending to be dead. I smirked at the thought of what Savannah might say if she saw what they were doing.

15 minutes later Thalia was at the doorstep, carrying her usual bag which contained her PJs and toothbrush. I told her to come in quickly and explained where my 'rents were. She was as happy as I was with the news and we started planning stuff to do.

"Oh, did Luke tell you when we were hanging out?" Thalia interrupted our planning.

"He said in the afternoon, why?" I frowned, glancing at my watch, it was exactly noon.

"Oh, it's just that he told me he was going to the movies with Rachel afterwards."

I felt like an over boiled teapot that was about to explode, of course Rachel had to come up! But I didn't show how furious I was, I rolled my eyes instead and laughed, Thalia joining in.

After an eventful morning with Thalia, which included a flying frying pan full of nuggets and chasing my brothers, who ruined their own lunch, around the house, we got ready to go have a hopefully good time with Luke. I wore a grey hoodie and black jeans, Thalia was already wearing a black sweater, _blue_ jeans, and a _blue_ scarf around her neck, which was a nice change, but very un-Thalia-ish.

Luke came to pick us up, he pretended to be very sulky because I only invited Thalia over, I gave him a friendly punch and told him to get a grip, and that he was welcome to come anytime he wanted. We started our outing with lunch in Mocha, and laughed at Luke for having a smear of ketchup on his chin, which an elderly waitress noticed first, she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at his chin furiously, leaving it red.

"Oh dear, you can't look so silly when you're sitting with ladies, or is it some other kind of your ridiculous fashion trends these days?" She scolded.

That made him go red, and it sent me and Thalia into another fit of laughter. Before we left, Thalia wrote down Luke's phone number on a napkin for the waitress to see, asking for dating tips underneath.

It was almost 3 now, and we were walking up to Central Park, where we thought we'd visit the zoo, and hopefully not get kicked out this time. Luke took out a folded paper from his pocket, and unfolded it quickly, to reveal a new paintball room in the mall, space themed. So we took a detour and hurried to the mall, promising each other we'd kick butt.

As soon as we entered the games room center, specifically the paintball front desk, we found out we had to play against another team of 3 people, we chose to be the red team and put on some sort of protective vest. Two guys and one girl were our opponents; they seemed like us, thin and sort of muscle-y. The bored looking instructor led us to a giant room that was indeed space themed. It's walls and ceiling were painted black, with glow-in-the-dark stars scattered all over the place, and on the floor there were crater-like holes and rocks to giant rocks big enough to hide 3 people, a spaceship made of aluminum, big enough for only one person to hide behind, and a couple of aliens at every corner, with laser guns and pots of flowers.

The instructor gave us our guns, which were easy to operate. He then explained uninterestingly the rules: We had to capture our enemies' flag, which they defended, and ours was behind the red giant rock, which was our side. To win the game, one side had to shoot its opponents flag as if to mark their victory, then must grab it and run back to their side. The rules were to be careful and wear the vests at all times. We also had to aim for our enemies protected body parts, and not to eat or drink during the game, this, the instructor made clear, after telling us of a horrible incident where a guy choked on food and paint.

The game started with a weird buzzing noise, and all of a sudden paint was splattered all around me, I ducked and rolled quickly behind a rock. Thalia was behind the spaceship, and shot many times at the giant yellow rock, which the yellow team hid cowardly behind, guarding their flag. I quickly moved away from the rock, taking advantage of the distraction Thalia was causing, and Luke, who was holding one of the alien statues in front of him, caught my eye.

"Go! I'll cover you!" He yelled.

I raced quickly, trying my best to dodge all of the balls of paint soaring towards me, I shot at one of the guys, who was completely undefended, but well hidden, if I hadn't noticed him he would've shot me, he yelled and fell back to the ground, a whooshing sound coming out of the speakers. He left the room quickly. He was out.

_One down, two more to go._

"Die Die Die!" Thalia cried, shooting uncontrollably. I resisted the urge to laugh, and I hoped this whole game was being videotaped.

"Annabeth get moving!" Luke shouted, and I remembered that I was responsible of capturing the flag, sort of a silent agreement between me and Luke and Thalia.

I straightened my vest as soon as I got up, after dragging myself around the fake craters. I looked at Thalia, who nodded, I hoped she understood what I meant, and I prepared myself for the attack.

I emitted a strange war cry and charged the yellow rock, where the two remaining opponents were ducking behind, the girl caught notice of me, and was about to shoot, until Thalia sent another volley of paintball shots, giving me a seconds worth distraction. The boy suddenly sprinted towards our flag, and he came to a halt, as he and Luke were both in the middle of the room, each pointing their guns at the other.

"Matt!" Screamed the girl, I thought she was going to go to him, or worse, shoot Luke, but then she faced me.

"Bye bye princess." She snarled, then gave a quick laugh to herself. She smiled at me and said, "I always wanted to say that." she joked.

I laughed and she caught me off guard, she shot at my legs and barely missed, since I sort of lept sideways. I fell down after my great leap, and I moaned loudly and got her to look momentarily concerned.

"Sorry." She muttered, still looking concerned.

Still on the ground, I shot her right in the stomach, I hoped that hadn't hurt her, she looked delicate, I murmured a quick apology, after the same whooshing sound sounded again.

She smiled, "Nice playing with you." and headed for the doors.

I spun around quickly to see that Luke was chasing the guy, who was approaching our flag, and he held his gun to splatter our red flag yellow. Luke was almost there and was adjusting his gun, but I'm sorry to say he tripped into one of the 'craters'. Thalia was behind the rock now, after leaving her post behind the 'spaceship'.

The guy, Matt, shot at the flag, and it all seemed to happen very slowly. The paintball zoomed towards the flag, but hit a surface, which happened to be Thalia's chest. Turned out she courageously hurled herself midair to save our flag. But as soon as she fell to the ground, the whooping noise echoed through the now silent room. She looked at her splattered vest and shrugged, leaving the room. I quickly recovered after the doors closed and screamed at Luke to stop him. I didn't know what happened next since I dashed towards the enemy's territory, and shot their flag. A triumphant horn wailed now and I grabbed the yellow- now splattered red- flag. I raced towards our territory, and tripped suddenly, the flag thrown across the floor, almost falling into one of the 'craters'.

Luke, now ducking behind a random rock, shot at Matt, who was crouching behind the 'spaceship'. I noticed he held our flag, which was already splattered yellow. I seized this opportunity and continued my run to our territory. As soon as I reached the significant red rock I was shot, but nevertheless a hooting applause now sounded from the speaker. I realized with a start that Matt noticed I was with their flag, but only too late, he shot a second after I collapsed behind our rock. Luke rushed towards me and gave me a hug, I hugged back and then I whooped. We shook hands with the very close to winning Matt, and went for the doors.

Thalia greeted us with a scream and a hug. Promising us free ice creams, we hung around the tiny office, where our bored instructor watched everything. We convinced him to give us the tape and we left, shaking hands with the enemy, who looked cheerful instead of glum. The girl winked at me and laughed, grabbing a smiling Matt's arm.

The rest of the afternoon we spent lying on the grass, licking our ice creams and watching a cool bird show in Central Park. Luke and I chose the most expensive ice cream cups we could find, just to frustrated Thalia. She told the ice cream truck driver to run us over if he ever saw us again, the guy looked so agitated and though Thalia was serious. He ordered us to leave and threatened to call the police, claiming he never asked to be an accessory to murder. This guy had been watching way too much C.S.I.

After watching the sunset Luke grabbed his jacket and told us he was leaving to see Rachel, I felt myself going warm with anger. Couldn't he see we were having a great time without her? He didn't have to spend every waking hour with her. Thalia nodded in exhaustion and muttered a goodnight to him, I just smiled and bade him goodnight too. He then left.

"Did I tell you about Nico?" Thalia asked suddenly.

"Who's Nico?" I asked

"Oh that guy I danced with yesterday, we decided we needed to know each other's names, I mean, we couldn't just call each other 'you' and 'hey'"

"Hmm, you're going slow aren't you?" I asked, impressed, mostly Thalia could get a guy in less than a second. But if she was taking things slowly, that must've meant she really liked this guy.

"Yeah, I am. I really like this guy; he's funny and sweet, although I've only seen him twice. But we did spend hours together, just dancing." She said thoughtfully, her electric blue eyes softening.

"Well then you be a keeper," I suggested, "You can't let a guy like him off his leash, hold on to him, he seems like your type."

She looked at me gratefully. And showed me something on her phone.

"His number?" I asked incredulously, "I thought you were taking this one step at a time."

"Yeah, we are, that's why I didn't give him my number yet, but he seemed like he wanted me to keep his number, said we never knew when it might be the next time we'd meet again."

I grinned, "Why don't you ask him out, not like on a date, but just to get to know each other. There's the new Palms Restaurant, you could go there, or maybe just here." I gestured to a happy couple, sitting on top of each other, a few feet away from us. Happily making out and moaning contently.

She looked disgusted, as the girl put her hands underneath the guy's shirt, and the guy grabbed her butt.

"Ugh, let's get out of here, before they start their ecstatic sex." Thalia said, still looking disgusted. I laughed and we both caught a cab back to my building, not wanting to walk back in the cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick A/N: Thought of writing this chapter quickly, but I seriously need to sleep, its almost 1:30 here :/**  
><strong>Review Replying: Capollo4Ever: Hahaha! I thought of doing just that, but Thalia was supposed to be distracted with her 'intense' thoughts of Nico. I like your suggestions though (Great minds think alike ;)<strong>  
><strong>As for Alon: I might to that, but then it'll be this typical love story of people faking being in love and then actually falling in love. But like I said I might to that, but add some kind of twist to it. Thanks for the suggestion, you've given me lots to think about now :)<strong>  
><strong>iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: hahaha! I just thought her up somehow. Thanks :)<strong>

**Ok now back to the story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm awesome 'nuff said (totally irrelevant I know)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

I woke up on the floor, where I lay my covers and duvet on the previous night, to sleep next to Thalia, we kept talking and talking until we fell asleep.

I heard a strangled cry from Bobby and Matthew's bedroom; I shook Thalia awake and ran to their room. I saw Bobby with a small bin, judging from the way he was holding it, I guessed he just threw up. Matthew came into the room from the bathroom, telling me he threw up too. I rushed them both to the bathroom and got their mouths cleaned up, Thalia guessed it was because of the nuggets they had for lunch yesterday. We had suspected all along they were undercooked. I rushed to my parent's room and opened the medical drawer, where I found a subscription for food poisoning; I gave them the smallest dose seeing that the medicine was for adults. Thalia tucked them into bed and gave each a glass of water, telling them to stay warm.

I figured they were in good hands with Thalia, and rushed to get some breakfast prepared. I made pancakes without burning a single one. I took them in trays and we all had a messy breakfast in Matthew and Bobby's room, who took advantage of Thalia's fussing and kept telling her to rub their heads.

After clearing everything up, Thalia took a shower, using one of our spare towels. She was singing so loudly in the shower, both Bobby and Matthew had to cover their ears, screeching in fake pain.

"Make her stop! Make her stop!" they wailed, I smirked and suddenly my phone rang. The caller ID was unknown, I picked up and said a cheerful hello, only to be replied my Percy Jackson. I didn't know what to say, everytime we meet everything turns awkward, which wasn't surprising, since we did start off badly.

"Oh, how uh, how are you?" I said, what else would I say?

"Oh, I'm cool, listen do you think you could drop by? I finished all those exercises you gave me, and I kind of want to take a new lesson, now maybe, 'cuz you know, I have something to do later on, and of course you might have plans too." He said quickly.

I thought of Bobby and Matthew, "Well, you see, it's kind of hard for me to do just that-"

"Oh, sorry I uh-" he sounded embarrassed.

"-but since you're already encouraged, maybe you could come over to my house, since I can't exactly leave." I completed.

He sounded relieved; I gave him my address and hung up.

"Thalia! You're going to finish all the hot water! We're saving it for Bobs and Matt!" I yelled, rapping mercilessly on the bathroom door.

Thalia came out looking annoyed, steam followed her out. I sighed and hoped it would clear off soon. Bobby and Matthew were convinced hot water was dangerous ever since they heard about a baby who got burns in its tub from the hot water. I dragged them to the bathroom and one by one they both had their showers, looking healthier than ever. I remembered how gagging relieves your body sometimes.

They both complained and said I was a bad sister for making them take a shower while they were sick, and went to Thalia who spoiled them with candy she had stashed in her bag. _That'll make them better, _I thought.

Soon, before Percy arrived Thalia was singing at the top of her voice to get the twins to stay in bed, she simply told them it was a lullaby. I doubted Green Day had a single soft note in any of their songs.

Suddenly Matthew told me he let someone in the building, I asked who and he said a Percy Jackson. I hoped the house was clean and readied my math book and supplies.

The doorbell rang, I cursed as my protractor cut me, and rushed quickly to clean the cut with water. I then ran for the door, who nobody considered to open. I flung it open, and I saw Percy and Ms. Hamilton, the old lady next door. She seemed to lecture him, and he was flushed red. I sighed and knew how to piss her off, "Good morning Auntie, did you have a good night's sleep?" I said as innocently as possible. She had to take some kind of medication for her snoring, and it sometimes prevented her from sleeping.

She scowled and 'hmphed', slamming her door shut. I let Percy in and he was greeted with one of Thalia's 'lullabies'.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV,<p>

I woke up feeling groggier than ever, I rubbed the back of my head and that seemed to revive my memories of what happened yesterday, I hung out with Rachel- she clung to my arm while we were walking- we had a small misunderstanding- and I kissed her.

Biggest mistake ever.

Now, Sunday morning, I never felt guiltier for spoiling a friendly moment for her. But I couldn't help remembering the feeling of exuberance when I kissed her. But that happiness that was eating me up while kissing her was nonexistent now. I took a quick shower and had a gloomy breakfast. I remembered mom waking me up temporarily, to tell me that Paul had to grab something important from his office, and mom needed to photocopy some of her unpublished work.

My phone beeped deafeningly, I scooped it up from the counter quickly and found 10 unread text messages, all from Nico, who had been trying to contact me since Friday night, but with all the Rachel trouble I hadn't been able to reply to any of his persistent texts and calls.

I read the first message: _Man I need to talk to you!_

Second message: _Dude answer me! This is urgent!_

Third: _What the hell? Ok anyway it's about that girl!_

I skipped the rest, Nico was going to tell me all about it again anyway, but I decided to read the most recent one: _Meet me and Grover for lunch, we're worried man!_

I sighed and glanced at my watch, it was only 9, which was rare for me to be up by, but I guess me being whipped is a rare thing, not that I'll ever admit it.

I went back to my room, and as I was about to collapse on my bed again, until I caught sight of my school bag. _What the hell _I thought.

I picked up my math book and worked on some exercises Annabeth gave me. I didn't know how she did it, but somehow I understood everything she lectured, I put that to test and solved all of the exercises she marked for me. As soon as I finished I felt pretty proud of myself, and suddenly I found myself ringing her up.

"Hello?" she said in a cheerful voice, a good sign. There was someone screaming in the background, but she hadn't seemed fazed by it, another good sign.

"Hey, it's Percy." I said, for once not stuttering.

"Oh, how uh, how are you?" it didn't look like she knew what to say.

"Oh, I'm cool, listen do you think you could drop by? I finished all those exercises you gave me, and I kind of want to take a new lesson, now maybe, 'cuz you know, I have something to do later on, and of course you might have plans too." I said quickly, not even knowing why I said all that.

"Well, you see, it's kind of hard for me to do just that-"

"-oh, sorry I uh-"

"-but since you're already encouraged, maybe you could come over to my house, since I can't exactly leave."

I almost whistled in relief. Thank God I haven't made a fool out of myself.

She gave me her address quickly, the screaming now a little clearer, it almost sounded like someone was… singing, at the top of their voice.

I hung up and slipped into my jeans and threw on a shirt. I brushed my teeth again, just in case. And before I stepped out, I grabbed the cookie jar, which had about 10 cookies.

Before I knew it I was already in my jeep, searching for her building, I got lost a couple of times, but soon found a white and grey building. It looked new and almost luxurious, with maybe 20 floors only. I found a parking spot and jumped out, shouldering my pack, which contained my books and the cookie jar.

I walked in to find a glass door, which wouldn't budge. I noticed a small pad hung on the wall, with tiny buttons and last names next to them. I squinted to take a better look, and found a Chase, it was the fifth button-out of ten. I punched the button and waited, then a little boy replied through the speaker, "Who is this?"

I told him my name and the glass door buzzed open. I walked into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button. As the elevator doors dinged open, I walked out, revealing a huge corridor and two doors, apartment 5C was the one on the right, I walked up to it and rang the bell. But the door behind me opened and an old woman in a robe came out, looking immensely annoyed.

"Why are you here so early? Or did you just sneak out? That girl will soon be arrested if she goes on dealing her drugs, like smoking tobacco wasn't enough for her." She muttered angrily.

I didn't know what to reply, but thankfully Annabeth's door swung open to reveal a fresh looking Annabeth in short pants and an overlarge T-shirt. I tried not to stare, but she looked absolutely gorgeous, she was about to say something when the old lady behind me barked, "Young lady you dare start a drug business in front of my own apartment! And take advantage of your own parent's departure! I ought to call the police on you!"

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes, "Good morning Auntie, did you have a good night's sleep?"

The old lady only 'hmphed' and slammed her door, Annabeth grinned and beckoned me to come in. The familiar screaming-singing blasted the house.

"Sorry about that, she's usually like that when her kids don't call her back." She apologized.

"Oh, no it's ok, we all have annoying neighbors," I said, trying not to stare at her. And so I averted my gaze to take in my surroundings. They had a two story apartment, with spiraling staircases in the far corner of the big room. I walked into the living room, and followed Annabeth into what I guessed to be their dining room. I noticed her house had a lot of books. Bookshelves sprinkled their house and old looking antiques as well. Like a small silver airplane, that looked like the war planes they used in WWII, and a group of weapons all in a display case, hanging from the ceiling. I concluded that her father must be some WWII collector.

Suddenly a girl, wearing black pajamas came into the room. She was that girl Nico became 'infatuated' with, but she barely spared me a glance, and she looked panicked, "Annabeth! Your brothers need some chicken soup, I don't know how to make chicken soup!"

I saw Annabeth sigh, "They're just using you Thals, they're perfectly healthy now, don't worry, you can threaten them with medicine if they start getting pushy."

She gave Annabeth a look and shrugged, leaving the room scream-singing at the top of her voice, "DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" followed by frightened screams from upstairs.

Annabeth chuckled and the singing died down. She gave me an apologizing look and sat at the table. "Ok, let's see your work." I unpacked the contents of my pack, including the cookie jar, she raised an eyebrow at me, and I told her it was a little something for barging in so early.

Annabeth checked my answers, her expression changing from _let's see what he's done _to _ok good_ to _not disappointed._

"You've done well, not a single incorrect answer, except for that one, but still, that's good. I honestly thought you weren't paying attention." Said a very impressed Annabeth, though she tried not to show it.

"Well maybe I'm just smart." I suggested. She shot me a look.

"If that's what you need to say to feel better, but whatever." She mocked.

I scowled and picked a cookie out of the jar, then dropped it back as soon as her startling eyes met mine sternly.

The lesson floated by easily, Annabeth even picked a cookie out of the jar and started nibbling at it, and her eyes shone with excitement while she explained something about bearing points. But I found out fast enough that Annabeth got annoyed easily, if I was distracted I would almost immediately regret it, but I couldn't help but think of our last encounter. Why did Luke go after Rachel if he had Annabeth? She was hot, smart, and well, I didn't know what else since I barely knew her. But if only he realized he had Annabeth, everyone would be happy. Even Rachel, who looked confused about what happened yesterday.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts when Annabeth smacked my arm with her book.

"Look, if you aren't interested we could call it a day and you could leave." She sounded extremely annoyed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Whatever, we're almost finished anyway, I only need you to solve this and then you could go."

I solved the question, and after a long lecture from Annabeth of how our SATs next year will be full of riddle questions that we will have to crack on our own critical thinking, she started to pack and led me out of the dining room, offering me juice or coke to drink.

"Uh coke would be cool." I said nervously, she went off to the kitchen and disappeared, while I stood in the living room, not knowing what to do.

An arrow suddenly whizzed near my ear. I looked up, and I saw two boys, who looked 11 or 12, behind the railing of their upstairs floor. I saw them laugh and they tried for another, I caught it this time. They seemed to be interested and climbed down the stairs quickly, jumping over the last 5.

"You caught it." One of them observed. They were twins, but they didn't have Annabeth's hair or eyes. Just light brown curly hair and wide hazel eyes.

"Annabeth would kill us if she found out." One of them confided.

"Found out what?" That was Annabeth, carrying a glass of coke and ice.

"Nothing." The twins said in unison.

Suddenly, the black punk girl came down the stairs. "There you are you rascals! Come to Thalia, or else you shall hear my wrath!" she grinned maliciously.

The twins both screamed in terror as Thalia chased them upstairs, scream singing again, a Green Day song, I guessed.

Annabeth smiled. It made her face lighten up and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. She handed me the drink and looked at me.

"You were thinking of Rachel and Luke." She said

"How-how did you know?" I asked, it might've just been a guess, but I wasn't really sure.

"Because I know when guys think of girls, they shut themselves out and have this determined look on their face."

"But Annabeth, don't you think it would-"

"I told you not to bring it up, he'll break it off soon, I know Luke."

"But you don't know Rachel! She's-"

"Look I know Luke, he won't change because of a girl, even if they have been going out for a couple of weeks now, but soon it'll be over." She assured me, but it looked like she was assuring herself.

"Listen I didn't get the chance to ask you. But how did you know?" she questioned.

"Know what?"

"How I feel about Luke." She said impatiently.

"Oh, I sort of guessed-"

"No, you didn't, since when do guys notice stuff like that? C'mon, 'fess up." she snapped.

Ugh, she hung around guys too much, "Grover." I confessed.

"Knew it! Anyway keep that information to yourself, if I hear this gets out I swear to God you will regret it Percy Jackson." She threatened.

"I know! I won't tell anyone, just chill."

"Good, ok now you better get going, for those arrangements of yours." She said, surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, thanks for the coke." I said.

That's when she shut the door and I heard someone scream singing Edge of Glory.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys send me into a fit of hysterics everytime I read your reviews! Thankyou so much! I really appreciate this!**

**I know I haven't been able to post for a week, seeing that I broke my post-chapter-everyday record, and so that's why I decided to write a long chapter this time, I've been working on it all week, trying to squeeze it into my daily schedule. So hope you guys aren't dissapointed in me! I'll try giving you 3 chapters in the weekend :)**  
><strong>Ok now to set things straight: This chapter they go see the last Harry Potter movie. I know it was on the 15th of July! (I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter!) But I sort of thought it was suitable-dunno why- anyway hope you guys enjoy! Review please!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Percy's POV,

A week after my incident with Rachel, she was distant, and would only talk to me once or twice a day, the week after that she seemed to avoid Luke, and she would spend a lot more time with me. Everytime I asked if everything was ok between them she would shake the question off, and would change the subject quickly. I thought things were going rocky between them, until I asked Annabeth on one of our weekly sessions. At first she told me she didn't know, then, when I urged her to try to find out, she grew uncomfortable. It's been two weeks since I've asked her, and I've seen her about 5 times, and we'd talk occasionally after school. The awkwardness dissolved in our conversations, and faded in out meet-ups.

Friday after school, she came to my place. I needed all the tutoring I could get for the upcoming math test we had on Tuesday. I found myself asking her the same question, "What's going on with Rachel and Luke?"

Annabeth sighed, "I told you I don't know, now the tangent-"

"Look why are you afraid to ask him? He hasn't done anything bad has he? I swear if he did anything to her I will gut him into so many pieces-"

"No, he hasn't done anything to hurt her," she sounded mildly annoyed.

"So you know what's going on then! Maybe I need some devices to force it out of you, and hey it would be cool to have an interrogation room-" I said.

"Stop going all Jack Bauer on me and focus! It's Friday for God's sake!"

"Well you stop going all Rebecca Black on me!" I snapped.

She glared at me, and gritted her teeth.

"Ok fine! Luke tried to convince her to have sex ok? Jeez!" she still glared.

"With who?" I croaked. Ok I know, very stupid question, but I was just in shock. I never thought that was the problem. Rachel seemed too innocent to lose her virginity already, and I sure as hell never wanted her to lose her virginity to a guy like Luke, I wanted her to experience that with me first-wait what?- I detested the thought of how Luke would kiss her, touch her… But wait, how did I know she was still a virgin? She told me she had many past boyfriends.

"Oh God, you really are dense. Unbelievable!" Annabeth muttered. I knew now why she wouldn't tell me. She seemed just as angry as I was about the whole thing. But to think that Rachel hid it from me might still mean there was some kind of hope. But with Annabeth, Luke would only come clean with her if he only thought of her as a friend.

She seemed to know what I was thinking, "I squeezed it out of him in case you were wondering."

Ok maybe not, but if Luke liked Annabeth, that is good news right? Come to think of it, everytime I see Annabeth walking in the halls, Luke would be behind her, glaring at every guy who would as much as glance in her direction.

"Oh, ok, cool." I said, "Uh, you can continue."

"Sorry no time, I'm catching a movie with Luke in an hour. I think we've covered everything we need for the test, and if you have any questions you can ring me up or something."

She started to pack her stuff, until someone else rang her; she picked it up and answered with a gleam in her eyes and with something of affection in her voice. Her face dropped at some point and she nodded, muttering a few words and then hung up.

"Unbelievable!" She sighed.

"Uh can I ask?" I asked nervously, I had a feeling it was Luke.

"Luke just canceled our outing, said Rachel wanted to talk." Her eyes burned with jealousy.

"Oh, sorry. That means Rachel will call any-"

Well my predictions were precise these days. My phone beeped and I looked at the flashing screen with a message from Rachel.

_Perce am sorry. Cant come over, going with Luke._

I showed Annabeth my text,

"Looks like we're in the same shit together." I said grimly.

"Huh, yeah." she agreed.

We then just stood there, next to the table, looking at each other. I could tell Annabeth was upset, though she tried to hide it. I didn't get her though, she knew that I knew she wanted Luke, just as much as I wanted Rachel. She suddenly jerked like she had an idea.

"Listen up then, there is no way I'm missing the eighth Harry Potter movie, I'm _so_ going today. Thalia ditched us for that friend of yours, and I can't go alone, wanna come with me?"

Well I never expected that. My brain stopped functioning. I knew she was genuine about her friend Thalia, she and Nico met at school the past Monday and ever since then they were inseparable.

"As friends?" I asked finally.

She rolled her eyes, "Friends, chums, pals, whatever! I'm _not_ missing this!"

"Sure then. Can I get my wand?"

"You have a wand?" She asked quizzically.

"Just a thought." I shrugged.

"Harry Potter fan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a die-hard Drarry shipper." I grinned.

She laughed, and it seemed to ease the tension, considering she was about to throttle me seconds ago.

"Meet you in the movies? When does the film start?" I asked.

"5:30. Oh and please don't show up in a ridicules get up, 'cuz I'm the one showing up with the scar!" She joked.

"Ha-ha! Well maybe I should just put on a red wig!" I teased, regretting it immediately, seeing that Annabeth's misery was all down to a certainredhead. The certain redhead I wanted.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Your comeback was lame anyway." She simply said.

Glad she wasn't angry or depressed or anything, I led her out, opening the front door.

"I'm paying for the snacks by the way," she called over her shoulder, just as I was about to close the door.

"Na, I would be a pathetic excuse of a guy if I let a girl pay." I said.

She gave me a weird look, "O.K. whatever Mr. 19th century." She said, and left for the elevator. I shut the door and wondered why the hell I said that. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was almost 4, I had about an hour and a half left, so I decided to call up Nico.

"Hey Nicola!" I said, once he picked up.

"Not Nicola, Nicola the babe magnet!" He said, hopefully, joking.

"You freak me out sometimes, anyway how's your date with Thalia so far?" I asked.

I could hear him hold his breath, two Mondays ago I told him about how I saw Thalia in Annabeth's place. He didn't like the fact that I was the one to see her in shorts first, and he seemed to get really anxious everytime he saw her sitting around with other guys, who were mostly juniors. That never inspired his confidence.

"It's going greatly, she's gone to the bathroom now, and dude she's just too gorgeous!" He said, sounding excited.

"Hopefully a guy like you would be able to handle a girl like her."

"What is that supposed to mean? Ok she could be a handful, but she's also really cool and nice. Besides, I'm not sure a girl like her could handle a guy like me!" Nico said, and I pictured him puffing his chest in pride, but then Thalia came along and dug a nail in his chest, causing him to blow away crazily like a deflated balloon.

"Uh-huh. Scratch that, hopefully she doesn't dump you in such a short time." I said.

He hung up.

Ah loneliness, just what I needed.

I went into the kitchen to find my mom, cooking and singing in a soft tone, I gave her a hug from behind and kissed her cheek. She turned around.

"What was that for?" She asked, lifting her eyebrows at me.

"Nothing, can't guy kiss his own mother?" I replied indignantly.

"What do you want Percy?" she was wagging a finger at me now.

"Seriously nothing!" I replied, pretending to be hurt.

"Sure," she said cheerfully, "so are you going out tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of going to the movies." I said, my voice coming out weirdly, particularly because I was stuffing my mouth with blue jellybeans.

"Good, I need you to get out of the house, you stopped going out for a while, I was getting worried, I don't need another immature man hanging around the house all day." She sighed and jerked her head towards Paul, who was sitting in the living room, legs resting leisurely on the table in front of him, drinking soda and flipping through the channels.

I gave my mom an offended look and went back to my room, I should probably start getting ready, it was almost 5, and I didn't want to know what would happen if Annabeth, who was always on time for our sessions, was waiting for me for a good _five_ minutes. I went into my room and tried to comb my hair, or at least try to suppress it into a better position, but it stubbornly remained messed up and tousled. I wondered whether a scar would be cool, just on my forehead, where my obstinate locks would cover it, but decided against it incase Annabeth thought I was a creeper. I felt for my keys in my pocket and left, yelling a goodbye behind me.

15 minutes later I was in the theatres, waiting for Annabeth, who still hasn't made an appearance. I bought the tickets and roamed around the huge circular room, where people were busily chattering or buying popcorn. An interesting-looking guy with many piercings was fighting with the man behind the counter, using colorful language. His mom would be so proud.

"Hey." A voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Annabeth, who had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a simple grey sweater and black jeans, though effortless, she looked awesome.

"What took you so long?" I demanded.

"It's only 5:20, we can still catch the movie," she rolled her eyes, "did you get the tickets?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what snacks you liked so I waited." I said.

"Cool, Luke always gets me his favorite snacks and forces me to eat it, just so he'd end up having it all." She said, smirking at the thought. She caught herself and frowned, "C'mon let's go, the line is getting longer."

We stood in the line, quietly watching the piercing guy using rude hand gestures now. We finally ordered two cokes, one large caramel-covered popcorn, and chocolate, like M&Ms and Milkyway bars. We made our way to gate 4 and settled down quickly, watching the ads.

The movie started, and I emerged into a whole other world, the theatre was packed and many people were expressing emotion noisily. Several people choked when Fred died, and there was a burst of tears when Harry opened the snitch, and discovered the Resurrection Stone, from which all his loved ones suddenly materialized from. I looked at Annabeth and I saw she was trying to stifle her tears, which were surging uncontrollably from her eyes. I was shocked, I never thought she would expose this much sentiment in front of me. She paid no attention to me and her tearing eyes were wide.

When the movie ended not _one _person rose from their seat. Everyone was taken aback and was goggling at the screen. Eventually, one of the security guards shook them back to reality with his voice, ordering us all to get the hell out. Many guys were holding their girlfriends, who were now shaking and still crying. I nudged Annabeth gently and she rose from her seat, still looking shocked, I was surprised to find myself trembling as well. This was the _last _of the great Harry Potter movies.

Walking like zombies out of the theatre, Annabeth and I were walking to the parking lot. She seemed to notice she was tearing, because her face looked fresh again. She gave me a small smile.

"That was epic!" She said excitedly.

"I know! I can't believe all that happened! It was so _intense_!" I replied, with equal enthusiasm.

"You never read the books?" She asked.

"Nop, no time."

"Muggles." She muttered.

I laughed and offered to walk her to her car, which was a little far, but the early October wind was cold and gentle. She stopped at a truck and was about to climb in.

"This is your car?" I asked amazed.

"Yup." She replied.

"But you seem like this really stuck up rich girl and I though your dad might have a Mercedes or a BMW convertible or something."

"He does have a BMW, just not a convertible, and _stuck up?"_ She replied, sounding angry now.

"I said you seem, not are!" I fought.

"Whatever." She said

"But you know, I never really thought you'd be the type of girls who'd cry in movies." I taunted.

"Watch it! Harry Potter is just an exception!" she insisted.

"Riight." I teased.

That's when she gave my arm a punch, which was really painful.

"Argh! My arm! What was that for?" I asked angrily, rubbing my arm violently.

"You were asking for it." Was all she replied, climbing into her truck.

"Pfft, you just caught me off guard, I'm usually good at blocking punches, I've actually had many street fights, and beat up a group of street gangsters and walked out without a scratch!"

"Where? Sesame Street?" She teased.

I scowled and closed her door for her, she made a quick reverse and drove out.

I got back home at about 8, and went into my room, after covering my mom and Paul, who were both sound asleep on the couch, the TV still on, with a blanket. I threw myself on my bed and received an excruciating blow to the head. Sitting up, I realized my head landed on my hardcore textbooks. God I needed to clean my room.

I tried calling Rachel, whose phone was closed. I tried calling Grover, whose phone was busy. I called Nico, who seemed to be having a great time with Thalia he almost forgot to ignore my call. I didn't even think of calling Beckendorf, whose Fridays were devoted entirely to Selena.

I opened my laptop and surfed the net. My facebook was packed with friends, but none online. I realized then that I didn't have a life, and I felt a pang of misery as I thought of Rachel having a good time with her beloved Luke.

It was 9 by the time I was done sinking in my own misery, and I decided to go party. I pulled on a sea green shirt, and set out, making sure to leave noiselessly. A few minutes later I opened the huge metal doors to find the party in full swing. I noticed it was even more crowded this time. It looked like the sophomores finally discovered the place, because the Stoll twins bumped into me, carrying beer bottles.

"Percy my man!" Travis screamed.

"No! My man!" Conner screamed back.

"You guys seen Rachel?" I yelled over the noise.

"NO! This place is awesome! You never told us about it Percy!" Conner said, still screaming, looking at me accusingly.

"Didn't think it was your type of party!" I shouted apologetically.

"Well Katie is here! So it's definitely my type!" Travis grinned. Then they both must've seen somebody behind me, because they started waving the bottles at whoever it was.

I decided to go up to the Billiard pools, to see if I could spot Rachel from anywhere up there.

After climbing the long flight of stairs, I stared at the room. Annabeth was there, her back to me, somehow I've grown familiar to her blonde curls, sitting cross legged on one of the pool tables. She was talking to a blonde guy, who was actually playing.

"Annabeth!" I called.

She turned around and saw me, then muttered something to the blonde guy.

"Hey!" she replied, beckoning me over.

"What's up?" I asked, nodding at them both.

The blonde guy just looked at me, and scowled, his eyes intent on giving me death stares.

"Nothing," Annabeth said glumly, "Dan, this is Percy, the guy I tutor."

"Cool," he said in reply, "Annabeth, wanna dance?" he asked her, his gaze still fixed coldly on mine.

"In a minute, Dan, you go ahead, I'll be right there."Annabeth replied.

He gave me half a nod and her a smile, then left with his hands in his pockets.

"What's his problem?" I asked, once he left.

Annabeth turned to look at me, she was still dressed the way she was in the movies, but she let her hair down this time, her curls bouncing enthusiastically. She slid off the pool table and stood a couple of feet away from me.

"Watch it, he's one of my friends." She said angrily.

"Ok, chill chill."

We just stood there for another couple of minutes, watching the party unfold.

"They're not here." She said quietly.

"Who?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Luke and Rachel." Her tone wasn't sarcastic, I thought this was serious.

"Oh, well, uh then, where do you think they are?"

"Dunno." She replied, her stormy eyes reflecting the lights and buzz of the party.

I sighed, loudly, which caused her to glare at me, again.

"What does she see in Luke?" I asked

"He's everything any girl would want!" Annabeth said indignantly, "he's smart, funny, very caring, and sweet. I don't blame her for going after him."

"If you like his so much why don't you make a move, or give him some kind of hint?" I asked, annoyed with her answer.

"Because I'm not sure I want to risk our friendship! He's been-"

"I risked mine with Rachel! And she knows now how I feel!" I retorted.

She looked at me, dumbfound, then she shook her head slowly.

"What did you do?" she asked quietly.

"I kissed her." I replied, remembering the awesome outing we had weeks ago.

She just glared at me, her grey eyes shifting from mine to the party downstairs.

"WHY THE HELL would you do that?" she demanded.

"I-er- must've-"

"Whatever, good thing you did that anyway." She told me.

"What? You scream in my face then decide to praise me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Get used to it." She snapped.

"Luke must have a lot on his shoulders." I scoffed, not tearing my eyes away from hers.

She gasped loudly.

"Look I didn't mean it-" I started.

"Save it. I gotta go anyway, Dan's waiting." She sighed, looking hardly at the entrance, like she was commanding it to bring her Luke. "It isn't much of a party up here, kinda hard when all your friends are having the times of their lives." Her gaze darted from the doors to somewhere near the punch and beer table. I thought I glimpsed Nico, and guessed he might've been with Thalia, whom Annabeth indicated to. She headed for the staircase and then turned around suddenly, like she remembered something.

"You can uh, come with me if you want to, your friends are right where I'm going to anyway." She said.

I decided to go with her, so I jogged down the stairs and made my way with her to my crew. Silena was who I saw first, wearing a very sparkly dress and very high heels, looking beautiful as always. She was talking to Beckendorf, who smiled like crazy. Nico was with Thalia, and they were both flirting fiercely. Grover was with Juniper, whose cheeks were gushing a dark shade of red. The blonde guy, Dan, was talking to Jason Grace a little further away from them, looking like a regular person now.

They all suddenly noticed us as Annabeth said a loud hello to Thalia, who almost jumped, looking as if guilty. Nico gave me a piercing look and a pinch, I took it that he blamed me for extinguishing the sparks between him and Thalia.

"Dude who's that blonde chic?" he asked though.

"That would be my tutor, the one who-"

"She's Annabeth?" he exclaimed, gawking at the sight of her, "Dude to think you'd mention you have an ultra hot tutor-"

"You've seen her in the café weeks ago." I pointed out.

"I didn't really see her! She had her back to me! Which was, come to think of it, very well defined." He smirked.

"You're on a date with _another girl_ man, can't you control that dirty mind of yours?" I asked disgustingly.

That shook him back to his senses. He seemed to remember all about Thalia now.

"Oh right! Man I'm telling you, this girl is different!" he said, almost swooning.

"I can tell, you haven't called her a chic." I mocked.

He shot me a filthy look, looks like I was a target for daggers today.

"Anyway, now I have to come up with something else to get her to dance with me again, she enjoys dancing with too many guys for my liking." He said darkly, watching her dance with Jason.

I laughed and gave him a simple pat on his shoulder. He returned to her with this extremely goofy look on his face. I suppressed a cackle and looked at the time. _Almost 11._

I decided I didn't enjoy this, coming here every weekend, only for Rachel's sake. I gave Beckendorf and Grover a wave of goodbye and left.

As I reached the metal doors someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, thinking hardly with every brain cell I had my excuse for the Stolls, whom I expected to drunkenly scold me for leaving and not partying with them. Instead, I got blonde curls and outstanding grey eyes.

"Give me a ride?" Annabeth asked.

"You're not staying?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, I can't stand anyone just now." She said, a bored look in her eyes.

"Sure then." I smiled.

She followed me outside, pulling the end of her sleeves and wringing the creased cloth around her fingers. I figured the cold wind was getting to her, and I wished I had a jacket to offer. Someone wolf-whistled when we were in the parking lot, I looked over my shoulders to find a guy looking Annabeth up and down, a stupid smile on his face.

"What a catch man!" he told me, "Must be wild in there."

I thanked my lucky stars it was dark enough to conceal my probably red face.

Annabeth just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the guy.

"That must be your girlfriend right there, behind you." She said coolly.

The guy turned around, obviously terrified. "TARA!" he yelled, almost running into a lamppost.

Annabeth and I cracked up.

"Nice one." I told her.

"A girl needs to set up her defenses." She said.

We walked together to my car, and we were both glad to get out of the cold winds. I switched on the ignition and pulled out of the building, trying to remember Annabeth's address.

"Take a left turn first," She said, "then you have that U-turn right there, slow down! You'll miss it!"

I steered sharply and quickly, causing Annabeth to slide unexpectedly and bump hardly into me.

"Smooth." She said angrily, rubbing her shoulder.

"Just the art of driving!" I grinned.

"You sure the person who gave you your license wasn't on crack?" she ridiculed.

"I got my license fair and square!" I replied proudly, "Just this July!"

"Pigs fly." She scoffed.

I grinned at her reply, and just then I stopped my car in front of her building.

"You have your keys? I don't think your parents would like it if you rang the bell." I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you think this is the first time I ever stay out late?"

"Good point." I said, not wanting to get into another fight with her. She clicked her seatbelt off and was about to get out when I called her name.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" she asked quizzically.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I told you, I was just, angered I guess, because of the whole Rachel thing. I would take-"

"Look, no chic flick moments ok?" she said wearily.

I laughed, and she expressed a smile, we bade each other goodnight and I watched her securely entering the glass doors of her building.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! Oh and good news too! My school is giving me and my classmates small notebook computers, and so I think that would give me more chances to write. For all we know I could be typing away in school! :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OH God school seems endless right? We won't get our computers anytime soon though (Argh!). Thought I'd post a long chapter for taking too long to actually post one! I really hate posting short chapters.

Oh right, so I read this fanfic, and I added it to my story alerts, then the author sent me a message telling me not to alert her story unless I review. Seriously people these days! How pathetic is that? *shakes head at such foolishness* I really hope I don't pressure you guys like that!

Speaking of which, thank you all for the world's best reviews! Seriously! You make my week ;) I mean it! I look forward to writing for you guys! (And also partly because of my passion for writing) And to answering all your questions: Prachel4never: Anything really! I love it when I get a little something in my inbox!  
>Capollo4ever: yup something like that xD I actually don't know how I manage time at all, so there's really nothing to envy... xS<p>

Ok so on with the show (pshtt yeah right...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

_ Pant… Breathe… Sip… Exhale… Wipe sweat…_

Wow, I should really stop jogging now; the sweat I wiped away was cold, almost matching the freezing weather. November had approached quickly and unpleasantly, its winds keen on getting chillier and bitter. But I needed my mind cleared. I had too much on my plate, and just this morning I had an extra spoonful of worry, anger, and anxiety. I vented it all out through jogging, like sweating my problems away were the best solution. But it felt like I was only fleeing them.

I seriously expected Luke to finish it off with Rachel the night I went to the movies with Percy, and not him. But no, both Luke and Rachel appeared the next day, holding hands with broad smiles. I thought I was going to go through a mental breakdown. My feelings for Luke matured and eagerly grew. I considered Dan, who I thought at that moment, would distract me from him. But it didn't last 2 weeks, Dan walked out hurt and angry, and I confused and disturbed. I had used him selfishly and confessed harshly that I didn't really like him all along.

"So you're telling me you want to break up?" he told me angrily.

"Yes." I replied truthfully.

"Can I know why?" his tone, I remembered, remained fuming.

"I don't see this relationship going anywhere-"

"Is it just that?" he gave me such a stare I wanted to take it all back.

"Dan," I said, as softly as possible, "There's just no _spark_." I confessed miserably.

He pushed me against the school wall, softly, and kissed me furiously. I was tempted to comfort him and run my hands through his hair, or maybe pull him closer. But I couldn't take it all back, after I revealed what I felt for two weeks.

"Dan" I breathed, pushing him away from me, as gently as possible. "Did you feel anything? Was it passionate enough for you? Is it me you really want?" I asked quickly.

He looked in my eyes, then stared at the ground, developing an interest in the shiny reflection it made. "I hoped, somehow, that you would actually like me, that you would start looking at me in a different way." He admitted.

"I'm not the one for you Dan. You know it-" I started delicately.

"Yeah," he said, still not tearing his gaze off the floor, "Yeah you're right. I hope you realize someday just how beautiful you really are Annabeth." He said, looking at my eyes now.

I kissed him quickly, and we parted ways.

_Breathe… Breathe…_

The moment I broke up with Dan I felt guilty. And I wanted to comfort him every time I saw him. He wasn't really the wreck I thought he would be, but he still looked miserable. Luke and Thalia approved of our break-up, both telling me it was good for the both of us before it continued for too long. I couldn't help but notice Luke looked relieved when I told him. But that must've only been because of his brotherly over-protectiveness of me.

Next week it was Percy who was being miserable. I was at his place explaining the simplest DMS forms. I caught him with a brooding frown and a distracted look in his eyes. I dropped my pen in a slam and glared at him.

"I don't have time for this!" I snarled.

"For what?" he asked, once again not using that brain of his. He was actually pretty smart- but only when he wanted to be.

"For your misfortunes and constant sighs! If I'm boring you I'm leaving!" I snapped.

"No, it's not that. I just I don't know." He replied smartly.

I gave a big yawn and sat back properly, stretching my arms over my head.

"Well spit it out, I don't have all day." I resigned.

"Rachel! She's doing it again! She's having mood swings! One minute she's all googly at Luke and the next she considers breaking it off." He said unhappily.

I would be lying if I told you I wasn't shocked. Rachel, leaving Luke? That didn't sound right, not _one_ girl has ever left Luke, he was the constant heart breaker.

"You're kidding me!" I said not believing it.

"No! She told me herself last night! And this morning she asked me what guy's cologne is in _trend_ now! Said she wanted to gift her Luke!" he said exasperately.

She's buying him cologne? What's gotten into her?

"Hope you told her Boss, he's that kind of guy." I smirked.

"I actually told her the name of a cheap nasty one." He grinned momentarily.

I laughed and then put on a serious look, "Maybe if he smells so bad she'd leave him." I suggested.

"Great minds think alike!" Percy declared, smiling broadly now.

We gave a moment's snigger and resumed our work.

_Drink… Breath in… Exhale…_

Two weeks later my life was a jungle, like a really pissed off God was messing it up on purpose. I was on one of my outings with Luke and Thalia. We were laughing crazily, in one of Central Park's wide grassy mini hills. Luke brought along a six pack of beer, Thalia and I had one, Luke had 3, and started uncapping the fourth.

"She, she told him to go screw himself!" Thalia said laughing uncontrollably, the same went for me. But Luke was the one who roared with laughter.

"Oh God Thals! Your stories just keep coming!" he groaned, clutching his side, which was undoubtfully paining him with all the laughter. I wiped away the tears that formed forcefully in my eyes.

"I knocked her up!" Luke said, still laughing.

Thalia laughed, "what?"

"Rachel is pregnant." Luke said, and sent himself into another fit of laughter.

Thalia and I were both shocked, all sign of laughter died away from her face as she turned to look at me.

"Luke? You're not jerking around are you?" I asked, worry rising in my voice.

"Do I look like I'm messing around with you? I'm drunk! I'm never drunk!" he exclaimed, I recognized anxiety in his tone, and all the drunkenness died away from his face.

"You didn't use protection?" Thalia asked quietly.

"It was only that night! We used protection all the time!" he said, staring up at the sky now.

"How long has she been pregnant? When did you find out?" I asked, I could feel my fingers shaking, just not as violently as his.

"A month. She called me a few hours ago and told me so." He said, still gazing up at the sky. It made complete sense to me, Rachel has been off color, and she did have mood swings, just as Percy noticed.

"Shouldn't you be with her now?" I asked.

"I don't know where I should be now! I can't face her after this! It might be time now to let her go." He said sadly.

That sent me into a moment's rush of anger.

"Seriously? You knock your girlfriend up and you have indecisions of what _you _should do? What about her? How do you think she feels right now? She's alone! She must be so frightened! She's with child right now!" I screamed at him.

He tore his gaze away from the sky, which seemed so peaceful and serene a minute ago.

"What do you want me to do Annabeth? Start searching for a home with an extra bedroom for the baby?"

"GO and comfort her! GO and take full responsibility of your actions! GO with her to the doctors and ask for an abortion or something! GO be with her!" I yelled.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you and Thalia never liked her!" Luke was yelling now too. He jerked his head towards Thalia, whose eyes were wide open in shock.

"Because you turned out to be a dick instead of the guy who would protect me all the time! You're just like the rest of the guys now! Jerks who don't give a shit about girls and relationships! You sound like a guy who just had another one night's stand and will be soon moving on!" I was so frustrated I felt like pushing him off the face of Earth, never mind the fact that he was the one I actually liked.

"Stop accusing me Annabeth! You don't know what this feels like!" he said weakly.

"No I don't! But I'm actually the result of what might just happen to you and Rachel!" I said, getting up and walking away, Luke called me once, twice. My walking sped into jogging, and the jogs into a sprint home.

_No one should see me like this._ I could feel tears springing in my eyes.

That was only yesterday, Friday after school. I haven't talked to Luke since, Thalia was angry as well, she agreed with me that Luke was being irresponsible and careless. But she seemed eager to share it all with her boyfriend, not me. I still didn't entirely know why I was so upset. But then again, I was in that particular position no sane human would envy me for. My phone's constant loud ringing woke me up at 7. I cruelly declined the call and rested, thinking naively that I would drown in cheerful dreams. But the phone just kept ringing and ringing until I finally answered.

"What?" I asked angrily, not noticing who it was.

"Annabeth?" a deep voice timidly asked.

"Percy?" I asked back, not believing a guy with his lazy attitude would be caught dead being awake at this hour.

"Do you think you're up for tutoring a sad mess of a guy today at noon?" he asked.

I exhaled quietly. He must've found out about Rachel's pregnancy if he would call himself a mess.

"Sure, just need you to be alert and unmess-like." I said

"Thanks." He hung up.

What was up with him? I never really thought of what Percy would think about Rachel's current state. At first I thought he would've been overjoyed, to think that Luke and Rachel's relationship was terminated with the brutal fact of pregnancy. Thinking it over, I realized he could've been disappointed with Rachel, you never knew how twisted guys' minds could be. But it wasn't she who ditched anyone in need. For the first time in the two months of knowing her, despising her, I felt sorry for her.

I got out of bed and walked sloth-ly to my wide desk, where I had taken a queer habit of writing down my daily agenda on, not pieces of paper. I reached for a tissue to erase my yesterday schedule, and I grabbed a marker and tried scribbling something down, but the marker was out of ink. I silently cursed the pathetic inventors of talking trash cans for not inventing never-ending ink markers.

I quietly opened my door and set out to my dad's office, which was usually messy you couldn't even find the comfy armchair placed in its midst. I opened his office's door and crept in, trying my hardest not to move a thing. I may not look anything like him, but we both possessed the trait of hating it when people moved our stuff. I walked to his desk drawers and opened the top one, hoping to find anything that could be used for writing. I rummaged quickly through the drawer, then, my eyes landed on a couple of envelopes lying motionless in the drawer, instead of the five markers. I hesitated before reaching out for them, but my curiosity got the best of me. I clutched the first one and flipped it over. Shock ran through me as I read my name written in perfect cursive. I quickly opened it, my eyes hungrily scanning the words inked on the piece of paper.

_My Annabeth,_

_ It seems wrong of me to write to you, almost as if a crime. But seeing that you are approaching the age of hunger for education, I only see it fit to interfere in your life, even if I haven't been present for the most of it. Knowing that you are my daughter, I am only sure that you dream of being a famous inventor, or a known architect. My thirst for learning runs in your veins even if you don't want it. _

_ I have sealed this message with almost nothing that would give you direct information about me, I prefer it that way. You will find out why when the time comes. But I have sealed it with my blessing, even if it counts for nothing, and a considerably good amount of money for your university fee. I'm sure you will decide on a very suitable college. _

_ Athena._

_This could not be happening…_

I felt like something was brewing in my stomach, I was seriously pissed. That was it, no love, no last name, nothing that would have suggested I related to her somehow, except for the revelation of me being her daughter. I saw the other envelope, and realized there had been a staple mark. Someone must've removed the staple. And come to think of it, the envelope looked touched and opened previously. I opened the other envelope and found a check, released from one of the New York banks. Did this mean my mom was still in New York? But as soon as I hoped it I knew it was foolish. My mother was a smart woman, I only understood so far that she left my dad because she knew she loved him. And for her, loving a man was a huge obstacle that would come in the way of her dreams. When he talked about her, my dad looked pained. Even though my father and I had a rocky relationship, I hated it that he was heart-broken.

"Annabeth?" A voice said, barely a whisper.

I spun around, I must've looked furious, because my dad was standing at the threshold of his office, looking nervous, fingers slowly caressing the door's edge.

"What the hell is this dad?" I asked, slowly, holding up the two letters for him to see.

"Annabeth-" he started firmly.

"What dad? Are you going to lecture me about behavior? Are you seriously going down that road now? You freaking HID this from me! When exactly were you planning on telling me? If you were going to tell me at all?"

"You look so much like her." He said, looking at me sadly.

"W-What?" he caught me off guard damn it!

"You have her eyes, that exact look when she got angry." He hesitated, "I knew I had to show that to you sooner, I figured you'd find it anyway, with your brains." He replied.

"But dad! Even with your brains! You'd think you'd hide something this big from me? From me, dad?"

"I got it in the mail months ago, before your summer vacation. I thought it was too early. I guess she obtained our address from my lawyer. I never thought of changing him." He said. I was losing him now.

"If you got it months ago, why didn't you tell me when Savannah practically forced me to work for my college fund?" I asked, putting as much anger in my voice as possible.

"I-I wanted to… watch you progress. To see your persistence-"

"REALLY? MY PERSISTENCE? ARE YOU ON CRACK?" I screamed at him. _This could not be happening._ I forgot all my careful tries to please my dad and all the time building a strong relationship with him, because this was a mistake beyond repair.

"I did it for you!" he said quietly.

"NO! More like for you, dad! You couldn't stand up to your wife! You couldn't accept the truth! That your daughter's mother was being a better parent! Even if she hasn't given me a time of day!" I said angrily. I could feel the tears fighting their way out.

"I didn't want anything to do with that woman!" my dad said exasperatedly.

"So you admit it? You don't give a damn about me! You found a family and brought it over my head to accept it! While I was the outsider dad! Do you know how I FEEL now? This is the first time I ever felt like I had a MOTHER!" I said.

The dam burst. I was crying now. Tears streaming down my face quickly, blurring my sight, he started towards me, probably to give me comfort, but I involuntarily took a step back.

"Annabeth," he said softly. He was right in front of me now, a worried look on his face.

"D-don't" I somehow forced out, still crying. I pushed past him and walked out, running to my room.

I wiped my tears quickly and pulled on sweat pants and a hoodie, slipping my phone in my pocket. I then quickly ran for the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. My brothers must've heard the commotion because they were coming walking sleepily to me, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Not now," I said softly, "Please."

They looked at each other, then gave me a nod. They were smart enough to know I wasn't in the best of moods. I never cried in front of them.

I then swung the front door open and walked out. Two streets down, turn a left and cross the main road. Just to Central Park.

And here I am, I guess, trying not to break down. My life felt like one of those cliché movies. And for the first time ever, I felt like I was friendless. Thalia was too distracted with Nico. I was happy for her, she didn't find many guys who satisfied her simple needs. But I needed, regardless of how cheesy this sounds, a shoulder to cry on.

Luke, another first, wasn't there for me. I yearned for him and Thalia so much.

I glanced at my watch, it was almost 8:30. I sat on one of the benches, head bent low, trying to clear my head.

"Thought you'd be here."

I looked up, there was Luke, looking cuter than ever. Giving me a million dollar smile. I summoned with all my will the power to frown at him. Hard.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Aren't you cold? Do you need a spare jacket?" he asked carefully.

Oh I so was cold, I only hoped he couldn't hear my teeth chattering when he took a seat next to me.

"I'm allowed to sit next to you right?" he asked again.

I didn't answer, again, and looked fixedly on a lady with her dog.

"What happened to you yesterday? You sort of freaked out!" he exclaimed, ignoring the angry vibes I emitted. But this time I had to answer.

"Yeah, I freaked out, I'm not denying it. But are you still denying your duty to be with Rachel now?" I asked looking at him now.

"It's only 8 in the morning! And you make me sound like I'm sort of on a shift now!" he said, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

"So you have nothing to do with her now?" I asked fiercely.

"I-I think I'll do that- the abortion thing- tell her about it, go to the doctor with her, make sure she doesn't decide to, uh, keep it." He said shame-facedly, "Your words sort of got to me, I-I realized that I really wouldn't want to lose you."

I so wanted to kiss the crap out of him now.

Instead, I just gave him an extra glare. He smiled.

"Truce?" he said, grinning widely.

"This isn't a war Luke." I simply said.

"You think I can't put up a fight Annie?" he teased.

"Don't," I clenched my teeth, "You're already on my bad side, don't make it worse."

"Alright Captain!" he gave me a ridicules salute.

I smiled weakly and left, jogging home.

I was glad Luke came back to his senses, and decided to be a gentleman about the whole thing (Sure we all screw up), but I still didn't feel any better. He was still going to be with Rachel anyway.

* * *

><p>Will be posting the next chapter in the weekend ;) Can't wait for it!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's SATURDAY! :D  
>Ahem, yeah anyways, I'm sorry to say this chapter isn't long. I feel like I dissapointed you all. But believe you me, I'll try to make the next chapter the longest I've ever written! Thank you all for the reviews! I call myself lucky to have such good reviews, not a single negative one! But I would really like it if somebody critisized my writing, since I'm doing my best to improve it (needs a lot of improvement I know xS). Ok so hope you enjoy this chapter! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

Percy's POV,

I need a life.

Rachel called me yesterday, saying she wanted to meet me immediately, I told her I'd be at her place in a matter of minutes. I drove quickly and ran to her mansion, her voice was urgent, and there was a hint of fright and panic.

"Oh Percy!" she greeted me, flinging her arms around me. She held me like that, at their entrance. It was full of antiques, and assorted wine glasses decorating a glass shelf. An old grandfather clock was ticking noisily, almost like it was reminding me of the time Rachel and I spent, she hugging me tightly, and I patting her awkwardly. I didn't get what was wrong.

She gave a loud sniff and let go, dragging me up the long flight of stairs and into her room, if it was a room at all. It was so big my whole apartment would actually fit in. It held a large king bed and windows larger than my room. Canvases stocked the room and paintings gave it life. The paintings were mostly of New York streets, and a portrait of Luke and, surprisingly, me. I touched the portrait of myself and rubbed my fingers against it. It almost looked like a picture of me.

"These are really good," I said, looking at Rachel, who was unwrapping a Hershey's bar.

"I don't know how I find time for them, but I guess they're ok." She replied.

"No really they're amazing, although there's too much detail in Luke's" I said with distaste.

She burst into tears. I looked around, bewildered. Did I say anything wrong?

"I-It's n-not you Perce," Rachel somehow said, "Luke." She choked.

"What did he do?" I asked, my voice tight.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted.

I stared at her in shock, I was nowhere nearly expecting this, I couldn't think of anything else but scold Rachel at the moment.

"WHAT? You're only 16 Rachel! How did you get yourself pregnant? You haven't told Luke about protection?"

"It was just one night, a month ago. We sort of did it on impulse, we haven't thought of prot-"

"I don't want to hear about it." I said angrily, turning my back on her.

"Percy! Please don't leave me too!" she sobbed. I wasn't even thinking of leaving, but I whirled around quickly, the 'too' part made me even angrier.

"What do you mean 'too'?" I asked quietly.

"Luke, he sort of freaked out. I understand though, I felt like running away from me too." She sniffed.

"Rachel! Don't think like that! I swear I'm going to teach that son of a bitch a lesson! The only thing that makes him a man is his di-"

"Percy! Please don't hurt him! He needs time! I told him quickly after I came back from my doctor's appointment, two hours ago!" she cried.

"If Luke was the good guy he is he wouldn't have ditched you like that!" I yelled.

She flinched, and I could tell fresh tears were on their way. I remembered something about girls and hormones when they were pregnant.

"Rachel, uh don't cry, please?" I begged nervously, my anger temporarily forgotten.

"I need to lie down." She decided.

"Here let me help you."

"Percy I'm pregnant, not disabled. I don't even have a slight bump." She scoffed.

"Er yeah sorry." I shifted uncomfortably, I shouldn't have yelled at her.

"Percy, I'm sorry for telling you like that, I didn't picture myself crying every second." She said, smiling apologetically at me, as she climbed into her life-size bed.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked hoarsely.

"I guess I needed to tell anyone, I couldn't keep it bottled in me."

"Why not Katie or some other girl you hang out with?"

"I trust you Percy, besides if it got out, that Dare's daughter was with child at sixteen…" she didn't need to continue, her father was as famous as he was rich. She never liked talking about it, one of the couple thousand things I liked about her.

"I get it." I said.

"I just need you to do me a favor, I took Luke's wallet yesterday and I never got the chance to give it back to him. Do you think you could?" she inquired desperately, she really didn't want to see that guy. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I took it from him because he wouldn't stop fiddling with it. But when I told him I was, you know, he just looked at me and backed away quickly." She replied to my unasked question. Tears started appearing in her eyes.

"I'll do it," I promised, "I just need you to stay calm and relaxed all day. Do your parents know?"

"Do you think I would be here talking to you if I told them?" she replied. She rummaged through a drawer next to her bed and pulled out a brown leather wallet. She opened it and looked at it sadly.

"He doesn't keep a picture of me in there, just her." She said sadly.

I must've looked confused, because she rolled her eyes and threw me the wallet.

I opened it and stared at the photo. The picture was of Luke, who was in the centre, arms around Annabeth and Thalia. They looked like they were having the times of their lives in some kind of green environment. Annabeth looked happy, smiling broadly, wearing a fedora hat with both hands on top of her head. Thalia was smiling cheekily at the camera, one hand over Luke's head, posing the 'loser' finger.

"They're his friends, if he liked them more than you he would've gone out with them before you. Believe me, he only might've put that because he liked the way he looked in that picture." I replied.

She gave an acknowledging sniff, "You should go, I want to be alone now."

"But I want to stay with you!"

"I really want to be alone now Perce. Go before my hormones are unleashed again!" she menaced.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I walked out deciding Luke would taste my fist as soon as I gave him his wallet back.

On my way back home, Nico called, I told him I'll meet him in Mocha. I wasn't saying a word to him about Rachel's issue.

As soon as I got there I was tackled by Nico, who grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the nearest booth.

"What the hell man?" I said furiously.

"Dude!" his eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets, "Rachel is pregnant!" he whispered loudly.

"First of all, I know, second of all, don't you think you could've told me calmly? Not after grabbing me like that, and third of all, how do you know?" I asked quizzically, glowering at him.

"Dude glaring doesn't work for you, you look like you're straining too hard and your eyes look all retarded, but anyway," he said, after seeing my expression, "Thalia told me, how did you find out?"

"Huh?" I asked, I found it hard to believe that Thalia would tell her only recent boyfriend about her friend's girlfriend's pregnancy. That sounded deep.

"She looked all shaken and she blurted it all out," Nico said, "She regretted it later, and actually threatened to cut my tongue out and eat it if I mentioned it to even her," he looked at me admiringly, "she's disturbed."

"You going to party today?" he asked, seeing I didn't say a thing.

"Not in the mood, I should be with Rachel now." I felt bad for not being with her, but to be honest I was sort of relieved to leave her, she was a mess, and I knew no guy would be able to handle her right now.

"Oh well, I'm not going anyway, without Thalia it gets boring." He said glumly.

"You're becoming obsessed, it isn't healthy." I noted.

"What 'bout you?" he shot, "Why are you living in this world if it wasn't for Rachel? I'm tired of how whiny you're getting, bitching around when Rachel doesn't have time for you! You weren't like that before she popped into your life!"

"Well you can't BLAME me for liking someone! I was sick of being chased by girls just to turn them down! I want someone I can depend on! And that someone happens to be Rachel! She just doesn't like me like that! " I hissed.

"Put an end to it! Ask her if she likes you! If she doesn't end of story, if she does, then run away with her or something." He replied angrily.

"What's it to you anyway? You sound like a jealous chic!" I fired at him.

"Pftt you wish! I just- don't need to see you moping around, it kind of, annoys me. It's like you have no life anymore, and it uh- worries me man." He cleared his throat.

"Fine, I'll stop it! But only when you're around!" I said, relieved nothing big happened.

"Good, that's the Percy I know," he said grinning.

I went back to my place, after paying with Luke's money in the café. I decided to sleep since there was no reason to stay awake, despite the fact that it was only 9.

Somehow, I woke up way early, about 7 in the morning. I stayed awake, doing nothing but thinking of everything that happened yesterday. Before I knew it, I yanked open the obstinate drawer by my bed, where I flung Luke's wallet in the night before. I opened it and stared at the picture again. My eyes' focused on Annabeth the most. If Thalia knew about Rachel's pregnancy then Annabeth would know too. I wondered what her reaction must've been. I realized again, that both of us were stuck in the same dirt. I picked my phone off the floor, and without thinking twice, I called her, at seven AM.

"What?" she growled sleepily, I started having second thoughts, why did I call her anyway?

"Annabeth?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't give away the nervousness in my voice.

"Percy?" she asked back, sounding surprised.

"Do you think you're up for tutoring a sad mess of a guy today at noon?" I asked, quickly coming up with an excuse for calling her. She exhaled softly.

"Sure, just need you to be alert and unmess-like."

"Thanks." I said, and hung up immediately. I almost slapped myself for calling her like that, I haven't even studies since our last session. I sighed and got up, took a quick shower and went to the kitchen; the smell of waffles filled my nostrils.

"Mornin'." I said cheerfully.

My mom spun around, looking shocked. "You're awake? At seven thirty?" she exclaimed, "I think I need to change the clock's batteries."

"Don't get used to it. It's just a onetime thing. So what do you morning people usually do when you're up so early?" I asked.

"My mom gave my cheek a playful slap, and went about to set the table. I hung around doing nothing but cleaning my fingernails with a paperclip I found on the counter.

At ten Rachel called, sounding happy and excited, the difference a day could do to a person.

"Luke, he apologized, he brought me flowers, and we set up a doctor's appointment tomorrow for an abortion. He was so sweet about it Perce! He told me he deserved it if I left him, but I couldn't Percy! Even if I planned out the whole break-up scene in my head. I just couldn't" she breathed.

All I understood was that she and Luke were back together.

"Congrats Rach," I croaked.

"Thanks Perce! I'll never forget what you've done though, thank you so much for hanging in there with me." I pictured her smiling cutely at me.

"Sure." I mumbled. She said a rushed goodbye and hung up, leaving me feeling like I wanted to break something. So much for teaching Luke a lesson, I believed it was naïve of Rachel to take Luke back.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry it was short, the next will be much longer I promise :)<br>Critisicm is welcome :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Oh God guys, I'm so sorry for the late upload! I had 2 birthday parties to attend and add school work to that. I still have about 4 more birthdays to go to (Why is it that October is a birthday month?) 'nyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! They make my days! I also look forward to criticism, I really do! So, as promised a very long chapter (hopefully it doesn't bore you!) is due, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... or do I?

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

Percy's POV,

_Ding Tun Dong Turn_

The bell and the clock both sounded loudly. I looked at the old clock on top of our living room's TV. It was exactly noon. I sighed loudly and walked to the door, opening it to see an anxious Annabeth, one hand pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and the other carrying a loadful of books and notepads. I nodded slowly, letting her in, and opened the door to its hinges.

She strutted in, looking around as if it were the first time she ever set foot into my apartment. I led her into the dining room, our tutoring headquarters. She plummeted into her seat and chewed hardly on something. I was about to say something, but was curtly interrupted.

"Did you complete the DMS form worksheet I gave you last week?" she asked quickly.

It was a long worksheet. I remembered staring unbelievingly at the 5 pages.

"Half of it, but-" I started.

"You didn't finish it because?"

"I had more important things on my mind, like-" I was cut off, again.

"Look if I'm going to have to deal with you being sloppy everytime I _try_ to plunk something into that brain of yours, I'm going to have to give this up!" she said indignantly, looking very much annoyed. Her expression irritated me. Were studies all she cared about?

"I'm not being sloppy, I just have plenty to deal with now, and you're not making this any easier!" I replied, infuriated now.

"That's why you have such minimal grades! You get too involved in stuff! If you even cared at all-"

"I care! Do you think I'd put up with you if I didn't give a damn?" I said suddenly, not regretting it.

Annabeth's face turned a weird shade of red.

"Fine," she said calmly, "Tell your mom to take on someone you can deal with."

She got out of her seat huffily, and grabbed her books. She spun around and wrestled with the knob, trying fruitlessly to twist it open with an armful of math volumes. I realized what I just did and walked over.

"Look I didn't mean it, it sort of slipped out. I know I annoy you and that you couldn't wait till you are over with your tutee, but-"

I paused. I knew it wouldn't do any good, her intense grey irises met mine, letting me know she wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry." I finished.

Her unusually tell-tailing eyes softened just a teeny bit.

"It's going to take more than just an apology to fix this," she said, her face in short supply of expression, "I don't know how many times I've told you this, but I need you to freaking pay attention. That's all I'm asking!"

"You have my word," I said nobly, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Don't say that, it sounds extremely tacky." Was her comment, I tried for a smile, but it went unnoticed as she sat down in her seat.

Many moons later I was trying to keep up with what she was saying; my eyelids were begging me to grant them permission to close, enticingly closing midway and opening again.

** "... **and so that's how you get the area of a circular segment." Annabeth said, flexing her oddly long fingers, "Do you understand?"

"Not really," I said, suppressing a yawn.

She repeated, not disappointed at all, like most teachers I tried. She had an interesting way of explaining. She'd look at the book, then at me, then pull her finger up her eyebrow, moving it around in circles. An excited gleam sparkled in her eyes. Her voice didn't sport a monotone, or boring me to death with a robotic voice. I found myself comparing her to all the educators I tried so hard to comprehend.

"Do you get it now?" she asked, brow furrowed. I tried, yet again, to contain that yawn.

"Yeah, it's just the idea of how we got the Radian measure instead of the degree that confuses me."

She looked pleased that I was asking questions, she answered slowly, giving me time to let it all sink in. She started a rant about how the teachers would start to test us, adding a hint of PSAT logic. I didn't know why she prepared for it _now, _we were a year away from the torture.

I suddenly yawned. But it was so loud and long I almost pinched myself for it. It was bound to come out anyway, I just hoped it would be overlooked. But Annabeth slapped the pen down and gave me a weary glare.

"That's it-"

"I just yawned-"

"-get up-"

"-everyone yawns you know-"

"-let's go-"

"It was only a yaw- wait what?" I asked, confused.

"We're going on a field trip." She declared.

"A what?" I asked stupidly.

"A field trip." She repeated.

"Where to, exactly?" I asked drowsily. I wasn't in the mood for historic museums or any of that crap.

"C'mon!" She urged, grabbing her stuff.

"You can leave them here, it would hold us back, on the, uh, field trip." I said quizzically.

"Oh there's just a tiny detour, my place, I need to pick something up." She shrugged.

Ten minutes later we jumped out of her truck, which grunted and hissed the whole way, confirming my suspicions of its desperate need for an oil change. She went around her vast building, with me following hesitantly. Finally, a room that looked like a modest workshop stood in front of us. Annabeth crouched to unlock the crooked looking door.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as the locks gave a creaky click, loudly announcing the door's opening.

"Well we need transportation, and I thought we'd use this wicked thing I happen to own." She grinned, "My bike."

As she said that she stepped aside, revealing a huge lump covered in a large piece of filthy cloth.

"Oh you badass! Why would you use a car if you own a bicycle." I said sarcastically.

She suddenly unveiled the object, to expose a red Ducati Multistrada 1200. I stared at the shiny motor bike which had been coated in a grubby rag seconds ago. Annabeth grinned smugly and wiped a bit of invisible dust loitering on the polished handles. "Bicycle, you say?" she teased.

"B-but, how?" I asked, not believing such a bike would end up in the hands of a geek who had probably never used it. She couldn't own it, she drove a freaking truck!

"It's just the thing I need when I need to vindicate my thoughts." She said, still smiling smugly.

"Have you ever ridden it?" I asked, still flabbergasted.

"I just said I used it when I needed to clear my thoughts, I should've known, guys and bikes." She muttered disgustingly.

"We're going to ride it?" I asked stupidly, the questions only seemed to roll out.

"If you don't want to it's no problem for me." She shrugged.  
>"C'mon! You serious! This is a Ducati! Maybe not a BMW or a Harley, but still!" I said, now excited, I stroked the bike, feeling its cool metal and rough leather.<p>

"When you finish feeling up my bike, put this on." She said, tossing me a plain black helmet. I looked up sheepishly, Annabeth had her hands on her hips and was wearing a red matching helmet. I pictured her riding her bike, hair flying wildly behind her in a leather jacket and gloves, a true biker.

"No leather clothing," she stated, like she plucked the thought from my mind, "It's really uncomfortable, no matter how cool it would look."

"Oh," I said, disappointed, "Ok, where are we going?"

"Just some place, I'll tell you when we get there." She told me. I gave up asking, and put on the helmet she tossed me, it was real hard, if we toppled over and had an accident, my head would probably crack from the helmet itself. She checked the foot break and handles, then moved the bike outside, the early November sun making the metal gleam fantastically. She then sat, one leg in the bike, the other stuck outside balancing it.

"Gonna miss all the fun?" she asked me.

"I would look pathetic in the back," I noted, "I drove one before, just never owned one."

"You don't know where we're going, plus it's mine." She stated, giving me a warning look.

I gave up, eager not to be banished from the joy. I sat quickly behind her, feet settled over the front wheel uncomfortably.

"You might want to hold on." Annabeth suggested. I awkwardly held her waist, trying my hardest to be gentle. Annabeth suddenly gunned the bike, the engine roared to life and we took off. I looked out of the hard helmet, which I pulled down to cover my face, and saw our neighborhood whiz out of sight. Suddenly, we were racing down New York's highway's, buildings and cars dashing in and out of sight in less than seconds.

The cold piercing winds crawled into my face, sneaking through the helmet. I held on tighter to Annabeth, who's attention hadn't been veered away from the roads. 10 minutes later, she suddenly yelled, "We're almost there, I guess you've figured out where we're going now!"

I looked around, trying to glimpse any kind of landmark that wouldn't zip out of sight already. All I saw was that we were somewhere near the Hudson, since its waters were splashing and spraying all over the lane we drove into. I looked up, and spotted The Statue of Liberty, situated on a very long distance away from us. In the distance she looked almost tiny, like I could fix her between my fingers, but she stood very high and proud, and I realized with a jolt, that I've never visited it, despite my living in New York for 16 years.

Annabeth suddenly stopped the bike, and parked it near a plain, but sort of grassy spot. We were no longer on a street, but almost near the dock. Ferries and boats floated peacefully over the clear blue water. Tourists vultured the entire dock, cameras slung over their necks and white T-shirts claiming they 'hearted' NY. I wondered what would bring them here at this time of the year.

"It's a real architecture wonder you know," Annabeth suddenly said, now sitting on the edge of the plain, her legs lingering aimlessly down, one push and she was a goner, "It's 305 feet tall from the ground to the torch. It was designed by Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi, a French sculptor and a complete genius. His ideas are still used to this day, nice to be known for something huh?"

"I guess, yeah." I mumbled, cautiously sitting next to her.

"The French didn't take him seriously first, but when his ideas started flourishing, well, his name is still remembered now, even though he lived a couple hundred years ago. He suggested creating The Statue and they approved, spending loads of mula on it." She sighed.

"How do you know all that?" I asked, I knew for a fact that I didn't really care who designed anything.

"I want to be just like him, discover new techniques, design awesome monuments and buildings, you know." she shrugged, "I don't only want to have a title, I want to _be_ a title."

"You've given your future some thought." I said, snickering, not knowing what I should really say.

"Not everyone is a slacking bitch Percy." She said coldly, eyeing me like she was looking for similarities between me and a squashed bug.

"You calling me a _bitch_?" I asked, concealing the surprise in my tone.

"I could come up with a more colorful name if you want to." She threatened.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

We stayed like that, watching people getting on and off boats, occasionally there would be some people riding water ski's yelling and shouting their excitement away. Annabeth's gaze would flicker from the Statue to the dock, like she was doing some calculations or planning. At some point, maybe 20 minutes later she got up, rubbing her worn out jeans fiercely, casting away the clinging sand. "Ugh c'mon let's get out of here." She muttered.

"Why? It's pretty relaxing." I said, being truthful. Being next to any body of water always sedated me somehow. All the trips to Montauk with my mom, being in front of the river now, and maybe even a bathtub.

"It is, I just don't feel like sitting down now." she said impatiently, checking her watch. I checked mine as well, it was almost 3.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but it's my turn to choose this time though."

"Whatever, as long as it doesn't involve skinny dipping and clubs I really couldn't care less." She said, looking bored.

"But I'm driving this time!" I conditioned.

Being her bossy self, she hesitated, but then handed me the keys.

"One scratch and you'll regret the day you've been born Percy Jackson." She said, threateningly calm. I grinned and climbed the Ducati, and put on the hard helmet. Annabeth climbed behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist gently, with my skin tingling in the process. I switched the ignition on and the bike jerked.

"Go." She softly said in my ear. I took off, swerving madly to the right. In five minutes we were back on the main roads, and without the helmet pulled over my face, the wind smacked my visage ruthlessly.

"Slow down!" Annabeth yelled at some point. I realized I was going too fast, veering between other cars to clear the way. Annabeth's grip on my waist was tightening by the minute. About 20 minutes later we were back in our familiar surroundings, streets slowly morphed into trees and plants and walking lanes.

"Central Park? Is that it? I come here every day! I clearly said this was a field trip! There's almost nothing here to do but jog or buy ice cream!" Annabeth complained.

"Well, Central Park definitely matches the _field _part." I grinned, parking the Ducati by a tree at the entrance, "I never said we were going to jog though."

"What are we going to do then?" she asked wearily.

I jerked my head towards the ditched area down one of the artificial hills.

"Swings?" she asked quizzically.

"And monkey bars." I added.

"I'm great at those," she said sarcastically, "C'mon, race you there." She gave a sudden sprint before I fully comprehended what she just said. I followed, slowly gaining on her, but sadly (Yes it is sad for a guy if a girl is faster than he is), she picked up her pace and beat me.

"Rotten egg." She greeted my cheerfully.

"You cheated." I accused.

"Did not." She replied over her shoulder, heading towards the swings now. I trailed behind her, and ended up with the long half broken swing, while she comfortably sat on the good one. She started swinging slowly and looked at the ground, straining her eyes at the sight of the black pavement littered with broken chalk and crushed cigarettes.

"What's up with you?" I asked suddenly.

"Nothing." She looked confused.

"Really? You give up on studying and take us somewhere far away from here. And then you start acting cheerful, like you're having a good time, one minute, and the next you're all glum." I noted.

"So you mean I don't know how to have fun?" she asked angrily.

"No, it's just that you're not usually like this-"

"You don't know me Jackson." Her voice was tight and angry.

"Well, I've known you for over two months now, and you're usually all about studying or dissing Rachel and Luke."

Her body tensed at the words _Rachel _and _Luke_. "You don't know me," she parroted, "I have to be serious around you, I give you remedial lessons!"

"No but even when you're out partying, you still seem… serious all the time." I fought.

"Why do you even care? I'm not what I really am around you, are you your exact self when you're around me? I bet you're a whole other Percy with your friends." She snapped. I believed her, remembering her happy picture in Luke's wallet.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry." I mumbled.

She looked at me, surprised at first, then her expressions broke into a small smile.

"Two apologies in one day," she said nodding slightly, "I'm impressed."

"Don't get used to it." I said with a grudging smile.

"You know, you might piss me off all the time, but you're not all that bad Percy." She said.

"Well you're not all that bad either," I told her, "Friends?" I held out a hand.

"Already? Don't you think this is rushed?" She teased.

"Your loss." I said, withdrawing my hand.

"What is there to lose?" she taunted again, I was beginning to realize she enjoyed this, which somehow made me feel a little lighter.

"Oh denial-" I started.

"Fine fine, friends." She said now holding out her hand for me to shake. I took it, and we shook on our friendship. She was about to say something, no doubt a snide comment, but a dog suddenly barked loudly. Annabeth turned around slowly, and I followed her example. Behind us stood a large Golden Retriever, obviously a tramp, it had no collar and looked almost filthy.

"We've got to get away." Annabeth said slowly, rising from her swing.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled. I couldn't picture a mere dog attacking two teenagers.

"Because I said so," her voice was tight, "get up!"

And so we leisurely stepped back, her cautiously and me hesitatingly.

"It looks like a good dog, it wouldn't bite." I said helpfully.

But before she could reply the dog suddenly took off, and now, without faltering I ran up the hill, Annabeth following. When we were almost at its peak, she unexpectedly tripped. And so the dog, taking advantage of her loss of footing, sped up towards her. I ignored my sudden urge to laugh, and quickly made my way to her, reaching her before the flea bag did. I crouched down, and saw that she was trying her best to stifle a chuckle as well. The dog now loomed over us, looking pleased to have us at its mercy. It panted loudly and drooled all over the grass, the saliva barely missing Annabeth's foot.

"Now its wrath." She whispered.

"What? The drool?" I asked, giving a snort. But then the dog attacked my face with its tongue, almost knocking me down with its weight.

"Alive?" Annabeth smirked.

"Barely, it is one hell of a dog." I replied, wiping the drool away with my sleeve, soaking it disgustingly. The beast sat on its hind legs and panted, tongue sticking out.

"I think I want to take him home with me, he would liven up the place a bit." I said.

"It's a she, God how sexist are you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Just as much as you are!" I said indignantly.

"Whatever, I would've taken her, but my step mom would be a much scarier version of Gaga."

Step mom? I gave her a quizzical look but she ignored me with another.

"I'm calling her Mrs. O'Leary." I said abruptly, the name popping into my mind.

Annabeth gave me an amused look, "Why that name?"

"Just thought of it actually."

"Well as long as you have a Mrs. somewhere in there, I like it." She said, nodding in approvement.

"Why do you have a say in this? She's mine." I stated.

"Without me, you two wouldn't have met." She said with a chuckle.

"Why did you tell me to run anyway? You couldn't have known she was fierce." I inquired.

"We have a history," she said, scratching Mrs. O'Leary's head, "Don't we girl?" Mrs. O'Leary barked in answer, which caused Annabeth to laugh, she suddenly perked.

"We need to take her to a vet, to get her neutralized. She could use some injections too."

"Yeah, but how are we taking her on a bike?" I asked, imagining all three of us on one motorcycle, it became disturbing as we switched places and the dog drove.

"We walk, we'll come back for the bike later on, I'm sure there's a vet here somewhere, the Central Park Zoo must have one."

And so we walked for so long my legs ached, but we enjoyed our way there. With Mrs. O'Leary barking away when Annabeth threw her a stick, which would blow away quickly with the wind, we got there in what felt like no time. The guard looked at us suspiciously, but let us in free of charge after explaining. We were given directions by an annoyed looking ranger, and found the zoo's vet.

"Hello dears," said the plump lady, who I assumed, looking at the gloves and mask, was the vet, "What can I do for you two? Oh, it's that dog isn't it? Poor thing, always circulating the park and disturbing people, got many complaints, but I insisted she just needed some love and comfort." She smiled brightly at Mrs. O'Leary.

"Yeah, we sort of want to adopt her, but we could use some vaccinations." Annabeth explained.

"Oh yes dear, of course. It will keep her overnight though, you kids could come and get her. After school though, we don't need any more negligent teenagers hanging around the park during school hours." She said sternly, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sure, do you need our signatures?" I asked.

"Yes dearie, and phone numbers too." She replied calmly. After scribbling down my number and name, she labeled Mrs. O'Leary's neck with a red collar. And after a long conversation between her and Annabeth, which I excluded myself from, not knowing what to say, we left, walking all the way back to her bike.

"Oh it's almost 6!" Annabeth exclaimed smacking her forehead.

"You have somewhere to be?" I asked hurriedly.

"Not really, just surprised at how the time passed by so quickly."

We kept quiet for a while, walking and kicking rocks or sticks out of the way.

"You never told me what 'history' you and Mrs. O'Leary had." I said.

She gave a small laugh, "Thalia and I once came to the park and we were chased by the one and only Mrs. O'Leary."

"Oh."

"How long have you known Luke?" I asked again after a long silence. Why was I asking her too many questions today?

She tensed again, and I realized this wasn't the best time to ask. She blinked, her long blonde lashes looking almost white in the setting sun, then she sighed.

"Way before our grade years, we met in this park actually. His mom," she gave a pause, almost grimacing, "she used to bring him here and so would my dad, so we sort of became friends."

"And how long have you, you know, liked him?" I asked curiously, not really expecting an answer.

"I really don't know, I guess I liked him a long time ago, but only realized it when he started going out with Rachel." She replied thoughtfully, "I thought, maybe if I saw someone else, I would forget him, it didn't work though."

As she said that I remembered she went out with that blonde guy with a permanent scowl she was always dancing with. I recalled vividly the angry looks he'd given me after their break up.

"I guess you know then, Rachel being-"

"Pregnant, yeah I know." She said sadly, "He was going to leave her. For a moment I-I felt happy, but then he started acting like a different guy, like the type of guys he would protect me from. I sort of lost it, I told him to go back to her, and sort of admitted something I never told another soul about."

I stayed quiet, was she admitting something?

"I lost it because, I sort of knew how the baby, if she had it, would feel like, growing up with only a parent." She said, looking ahead. I wasn't sure if she remembered I was the one she was pouring out to. She seemed to realize what she was saying in a second.

"Sorry, I sort of got carried away." She said casually.

"You know for a first day of friendship, this is pretty deep." I joked. She bumped into me, giving me a gentle shove and crossed her arms. The sky was almost turning black now, and the street lamps were already on. People were walking behind us, either rushing or pacing slowly towards the exit.

"So now that we're friends you're not going to fall in love with me or anything right? It seems like a habit of yours, Luke and then that blonde guy." I smirked.

She glared at me and punched my forearm, "Fuck off," she teased, "you're the last person I'd fall for. Seriously ever heard of a comb or a brush?" she asked, eyeing my messy hair.

"Yeah met 'em twice, they don't agree with my hair." I sulked.

"Oh you're hopeless." She laughed. I grinned back and couldn't help but notice how free-er and careless she was when she wasn't tutoring me. I decided I liked her better that way, without the serious look in her eyes, no matter how attractive her focuses made her look. Wait what?

* * *

><p>There! They're <em>finally <em>friends now. Although developing their feelings could take some time, maybe after the New Year? (Their timing, not ours.)  
>If it isn't much trouble a review is more than welcome, and please suggestions, criticism, anything :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Sorry it took me ages to upload! I'm sort of in the middle of the torture they give a name called school! 'nyways just wanted to give an enormous THANK YOU to all the super sweet reviews! What would I do without you all! I want to hug each and every one of you! I want to send you all PMs but time won't allow me to, so THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
>By the way, anyone heard of 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'? Starring the ones and only Logan Lerman and Emma Watson! Can;t wait for the movie to come out in 2012!<p>

On with the show...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

"That one actually looks like Ms. Dodds!" Percy exclaimed, pointing at a rather shapeless cloud, which fit Ms. Dodds' description.

"It scares me to agree." I said, shaking off dead grass desperately hugging my jeans, "But that one looks just like an owl!"

Percy scrunched his face in confusion, "Which one? I only see a burger."

"That one over there," I pointed impatiently to the one directly above us, "it even looks like it's perched on a branch."

"Nu-huh. It still looks like a fat juicy burger to me," he insisted, "if you tilt your head to your right, oh no my right, I mean your left, and then squint real-"

"Ok I get it I get it! You're probably just hungry." I interrupted, sitting up straighter. We were both sitting under a tree in our school's grounds. Since most public schools in New York weren't really spacious and exposed, we students took great advantage of our outdoor accommodations. The weather, cold and windy, attracted numbers of students out to the grounds, making it harder to find a spot to sit in everyday. Naked and dry, the trees still held the most favored spots. I had to sweet talk a bunch of tiny freshmen to scoot a little to get the place, although Percy did the yelling when they moved a few inches. I couldn't believe that I probably looked like that only a year ago, so timid and mousy. Fifteen minutes later we were slumped back on the tree, watching huge clouds that gossiped a soon rainfall. The jacket I was using as a pillow would probably give a heart attack to any dry cleaner. I emitted a loud sigh.

"Yeah I am hungry, two more periods and I'm gone for the day. What about you? Not taking any geeky extra-curricular classes are you?" Percy teased,

"Please it's Friday, even if I was taking extra-curriculum I wouldn't choose them to be on Friday. I do enjoy life you know." I said lazily.

"So you do take E.C. activities! What is it? Chess club?" he continued to taunt.

"I never said I did. I may join one or two in our second semester." I replied coolly.

"Chess?" he taunted.

"Whatever, I'm starving now! Would you be a kind gentleman as to get me that burger from the cafeteria? Please?" I asked, nicely mind you.

"I'm too lazy to get up!" he complained, stretching sluggishly. He then straightened up suddenly, eyes focused determinedly ahead.

"Your crowd are coming over." He muttered.

I propped myself up for a better look. And sure enough there were Thalia and Luke talking animatedly, Thalia's eyes looked threatening, but a portion of worry was mixed in as well. They both finally approached us.

"Where've you been? We've been looking all over for you." Luke asked, staring pointedly at me.

"I've been where I usually am in, right here. I looked all over for you guys before I came out and found Percy." I replied, trying my best to sound casual. Not that again.

"Well anyway we found you," Thalia said with obviously fake enthusiasm. She was about to settle down across Percy, until she hesitated, "You, uh, don't mind if we sit right?"

"Not really, no." Percy said, looking uncomfortable, he was still looking up at Luke like he wanted to punch his face so bad.

Luke stayed standing, like he refused such company, which was the truth actually.

At the beginning of the week, when he and Thalia started noticing me occasionally around Percy, they probably thought we were teamed up for a project, since we would talk for a couple of minutes between classes. Nothing big. Later on during the week, when Luke and Rachel, who've been still going strong, much to our detestation, sat at either one of our tables talking about endless 'we's and uncomfortable tickles, I would either join his table or he would join mine, away from the lovesick couple, who'd end up sitting alone. We would both joke or sulk, and I felt stupid and pathetic about not being able to do anything about it.

Wednesday came along and Thalia would join our table along with her boyfriend Nico. He was a weird guy, but as I got to know him better I saw what Thalia saw in him. He was all joke and fun. Not serious and picky, not arrogant and self absorbed, just plain funny and kind. The four of us would laugh at Nico's joke, diss the cafeteria food, or complain about teachers and studies, not that I was one to join the last part. I suggested later on that we should spend our breaks outside instead of stuffed large room.

Thursday Thalia and Nico left us in the middle of our first break, probably to make out in a ditched classroom or under stadium seats. So Percy and I would carry ourselves outside and spend the break there, mostly avoiding any subject to do with our fond ones. That day Luke walked me to my car, instead of Rachel, but I wasn't complaining. When I unlocked the truck he asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Why are you hanging out with Rachel's friend?"

"Who, Percy? I guess he's sort of a friend to me now." I replied, baffled he even noticed who I was hanging out with instead of sucking Rachel's face. I almost smiled at his extreme protectiveness. He never asked me questions about who I hung out with, apparently, he trusted my judgment, another reason to make me want him more and more.

"Since when?" he demanded.

"Since this weekend, why are you asking?"

"Why are you hanging out with a slacker like him? I thought people like him were beneath you" he answered me with a question and a grin, something I always got annoyed by, not the smile though.

"You seem to forget I tutor him." I replied.

"He's your student? That's how you got so close!" He said, realization dawning over his face.

"We're not that close, he's just a friend. You didn't answer me though, why are you asking about Percy?" I asked carefully.

"I don't… like him. Isn't it enough that his friend stole Thalia away? I don't need you to be snatched out of my life as well." he said, smiling brightly. I wanted to melt at his words and face, but then again, that isn't me.

"Thalia is still a part of your life, you still wrangle every second, and plus I don't hang out that much with Percy, it's only during breaks, but we do have mutual friends. And Nico is the one who stole Thalia away, not Percy."

"You and your logic." He grumbled.

"Good to know someone appreciates me." I said with a wink.

"Still, just don't get too close to that guy, I was starting to think, after you and Daniel-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends! Neither of us wants to be more than that!" I said, getting annoyed.

"It's your life Annabeth, just, we don't need any more heartbreaks now do we?" he said, eyeing me carefully.

Something clicked like a loud nasty snap of fingers in my brain.

"You're worried I would start seeing Percy, then I'd ditch him cruelly, like I supposedly did with Dan, and Rachel would somehow find a way to blame you for it after you side with me and she sides with him?" I said, my tone rising.

"I- no I didn't say-"

"Save it! Can you get any shallower? I know how you think Luke! There it is again, you being self centered and selfish! Can't you give me a break? If I want to be friends with Percy I would be friends with Percy! Whether you like it or not! And believe me, nothing is going on between me and Percy, and never will!" I said harshly.

"I'm not being selfish! Think how this guy could bring your levels down!" he defended.

" You don't care about your own grades, so why would you possibly care about mine? And how many times do you want me to say this? I give him lessons! I help him get better grades! Unless you think I'm a clingy girl who would follow a guy everywhere, I really see a poor attempted defense on your side of this argument!" I rant coldly.

"What argument?" Luke said exasperatedly, "You're making a big deal out of this Annabeth!"

"Well then the 'deal' I'm making is nowhere near the size you're making!" I voiced angrily, I climbed into the truck and switched on the ignition, completely ignoring Luke's tries of resolution.

Friday morning, a mix of happy feelings for the weekend, and extra sleepy students mistakenly believing it was a weekend. The week went by excruciatingly slow, and slow didn't agree with most of us. Luke tried to make up for the 'argument' we had yesterday, as I found a card plastered on my locker. I looked around before opening the red paper, several people were looking at me while walking, some with knowing smiles, others with whistles in their eyes. I rolled mine, and then opened the card.

_My apoligies Annabeth, _

_I know I'm a selfish jerk who doesn't deserve to be friends with a wonderful you._

_Am I forgiven?_

I was about to turn around, when I decided to think it through.

He didn't really admit anything yesterday right? I was just in a middle of a rant saying the first thing that sprung to my mind. It wasn't like Rachel to be a complete bitch about anything, even after her abortion nothing seemed to change her, she was just as cheery as usual. A bit naïve for staying with Luke, but cheery. But then again, if Luke, who knew her much better than I did, suspected Rachel would dump him for Percy, then he was being plainly egotistical. I made up my mind.

Trying to locate Luke, I scanned the ridiculously crowded hall and found him at his locker, going through his books and sticky notes. I walked over, trying to erase the absurd smile I knew was drawn over my face. He simply looked at me when he noticed I was standing right next to him.

"Am I forgiven?" he quoted from the card.

"You misspelled 'apologies'" I shrugged.

"Oh, how many more years am I going to suffer without thee's acquaintance for misspelling that cursed word?"

"A thousand if you're going to be a lousy Shakespearean." I mused

"Is that a yes?"

"If you haven't figured that one out I don't know why I've been friends with you for so long."

"Come here." He said, pulling me into a hug.

He smelt nice, and his chest was soft. Wait. Snap out of it Annie.

I hoped I wasn't blushing fiercely when I pulled away slowly.

"Just promise me you won't jump to conclusions, or in any way think I'm trying to come between you and Rachel." I said, rising an eyebrow, begging him to defer. How I wished he realized I wasn't coming between him and his girlfriend just for his sake.

He hesitated, I could tell he still didn't like me hanging out with that Jackson boy. But he came around, "I'll do my best." He promised.

But there and then, as we sat under the tree, Percy and Thalia and I that is, I could tell Luke was trying very hard not to go back on his promise.

"You guys ate anything?" Thalia asked, breaking the silence as she pulled out a turkey sandwich.

"Not really, this dolt won't get me anything." I said, eyeing Percy with an angry look, which made him sigh wearily.

"Won't cut me some slack will you? Sure embarrass him in front of your friends." He said dramatically, as he started getting up, brushing dirt off of his pants.

"No mayonnaise please!" I said cheerfully, aware of Luke's gaze.

Percy muttered something close to a complaint and went away. But I could tell he knew how uncomfortable this situation was, and he never liked Luke to begin with.

"You're already acting like a couple." Luke noted, as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Jumping to conclusions are we?" I said coldly, as I got up to face him.

"Annabeth don't get him wrong, he's just worried." Thalia soothed. Weird, I was usually the one to do the soothing.

"Worried about his love life you mean?" I snarled.

"I never said anything about that!" Luke replied sharply.

"But you never denied it either!" I said, knowing my eyes probably looked stormy and black.

"Look I'm not saying anything about that, I just told you what I think."

"More like a fact to you than an opinion. I mean c'mon Luke, get a grip, nothing is going to happen to you and Rachel!" I said, knowing that I would usually hope something would, just not at the moment, "She's been with you even after you left her when she had her… issue. Just, nose out of my life and find someone else's to control. Thalia's right here, nag on her!" I said fiercely.

"I'm not getting into this." He said, and turned around without another word.

After my rant to Thalia, using excessive colorful vocabulary, I calmed down. She looked worried to see me like this; she was the hothead, not me. And to be honest I was a bit anxious myself.

"Look, isn't that Percy with your burger?" Thalia said, eagerly changing the subject.

And sure enough there he was, looking like he was contemplating whether or not to approach us. Eventually he plopped down next to Thalia.

"Ran into Luke near the benches, he looked angry, and I thought it was because I was talking to Rachel, until saw your face." He said nervously, "Can I ask?"

"No." I answered.

"Good." He muttered looking relieved. Why he looked relieved was beyond me.

"So where are you hanging out today?" he asked.

"No where special, thought I'd go party tonight, I haven't been there in a long time."

"Thought so too. Wanna come over for a session before though?" he asked innocently.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and typically he didn't get it. Just how slow is this guy?

"Math involved though, right?" I teased.

He laughed loudly, and waved it away.

"So you coming?" he asked again.

I tried not to look hesitant. After the discovery of my mother's check, I never really decided what to do with Percy's lessons. The check was almost enough to cover most of the tuition fees in a Californian college. And if not, I could simply ask for financial aid, which could be easily arranged, considering my high marks. But I couldn't just leave Percy, he needed the extra help. He seemed to be doing much better lately. With Sally and Ms. Dodds' praising, he was bringing up his D's to C+, in such short notice!

"Good to know I don't need to nag you for a lesson anymore." I smiled wryly.

"Pft, you were asking for it anyway." He said in a huff , straightening his shirt.

"Sure then, I need to be home by 8 though, to get ready."

"It's not like you get dressed up when you go there…"

"What? You want me to wear short dresses and bathe in glitter?" I asked.

"Na, we've got enough of those in this school." He flashed me a lopsided grin.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes, "Oh and have you taken Mrs. O'Leary for any walks this week?"

"Nop, I think she enjoys using my place as a bouncy castle." He said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Three in the afternoon, I walked into the Jackson residence after Sally let me and Percy in with a smile and a cookie. Who knew blue cookies would end up as my guilty pleasure?<p>

"Okay, now that Dodds' test is out of the way, I guess we can go back to algebra-" I paused, a frown drawn over my face, "Is your mom okay with Mrs. O'Leary on the table?"

Percy looked at the dog, who was lounging leisurely on their dining table, with a thoughtful expression, "No, I guess she's out of her sofa and bed phase, it's like she's on her period! One day shoes, the other attacking mirrors or just any surface that reflects."

"Dogs don't have periods, what do you know about them? Girls don't have mood swings on theirs. That's pregnancy." I pointed out.

"I don't think I want to know." He scrunched up his nose, "Girls are mysteries. Don't start on that too!" he cast me a look, making me laugh.

"Missy! C'mon! Off the table! C'mon girl!" he commanded.

"Missy? That's the most common nickname for a dog, I thought I agreed to her name because of it is distinctive!" I reacted.

"Well, it gives her a younger touch, don't you think Annie?" he teased.

"Don't call me that!" I growled.

He just laughed, "C'mon, you were saying?"

* * *

><p>Nine I walked up to the vast building, which I discovered had a name after all, Melrose apartments. I said my usual hello to the 'old' man and he swung the doors open for me, revealing the typically crowded and in full swing party hall. I caught glimpse of the Stoll brothers, yanking some girls away from their partners to dance. I shook my head. The airheads were actually giggling.<p>

I sighed, loudly. This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>I know, not one of my best chapters, but I promise they'll improve! :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So sorry you guys! Just had my facts wrong, again! I really did ask one of my friends if dogs had periods, but she told me they didn't, despite the fact that she has a female dog. I guess her dog is neutralized- but I do remember her having puppies- Argh. Anyway so sorry again! This is a bit awkward so I'm just going to move on to the next thing.

Right, thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so much! They are all so kind and sweet! I feel undeserving for not doing all the research there is!  
>I know this chapter isn't the longest I've ever written, but I have a week long vacation so I will be posting more chapters :)<p>

Oh and I changed the story's title. Hope it's better now :)

I seriously love you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

Annabeth's POV,

_Thump._

_Oh dear God._

I woke up the next morning with my head throbbing so hard, I felt like my brains were pushing out my skull. I sniffed loudly.

_God dammit_

Even my sinuses were stuffed. Just what I needed.

I lifted myself off my bed as slowly as possible, eyes squeezed in the process. I allowed myself a squint at the clock above my desk. It was nearly 10.

I never woke up so late! I was about to shake my head in confusion but decided against it, thanks to the pounding in my cranium. I wondered what time I got in yesterday- hopefully not too late.

Every muscle in my body ached when I got up, leading me to sit back in bed. I concluded that I was sick. No outing today, a wasted Saturday. All I had to look forward to tonight was a box of tissues, a trashcan full to the brim with them, and a gloomy movie.

I rested my head gently on the pillow, making myself as comfortable as possible. This shouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Two days later I was still in bed, with a cold and a fever which seemed persistent to never leave me. I had five visits from Luke, who brought me chocolate and kept propping my pillows. Rachel even came along once, smiling genuinely and telling me she hoped I would get better. I think I managed to cough and a 'thank you'.<p>

But Thalia stayed the whole day Saturday with me, talking about the most random subjects, while keeping me company and kicking my boredom to the curb. She kept annoying me about how I was dancing with every guy in the party, which I highly doubted.

And here I was today, the noon of Monday, wondering why I wasn't in school. Of course, my dad kept telling me to stay in bed after I argued about missing a day's education. He looked determined, and I figured it was because he felt awful about me discovering my mother's check.

Savannah, however, just scrunched her nose and told me to hurry up and get better.

Pardon me for stalling the virus.

I sighed, loudly, hoping I wasn't missing anything huge at school today. Thankfully we had no quizzes to complain about. But I didn't have my history book to study for the test we had tomorrow.

My phone was only across the room, over by the window. I felt like slapping myself for leaving it there when I needed it now so badly. I could really use that force of mind power to reach remote objects. Oh great, now the cold was affecting my brain.

I prayed one of my friends would remember for once that we had a test, instead of me always reminding them. I knew for a fact that Thalia would never remember it.

I woke up again at almost four, with Bobby (Or was it Matthew?) waking me up roughly.

"Annabeth you have a visitor!" he tried gently, but shaking me harder than an earthquake.

"Okay I'm up!" I replied, my voice husky and almost fading. I checked to see what I was wearing just in case. A T-shirt? Good. Shorts? Can be hidden beneath the sheets.

The next minute brought Percy, who looked almost awkward, carrying lots of books and a papers in one hand while the other had a bag of twizzlers. He looked around the room and nodded as if approvingly, and then smiled in my direction.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "Heard you were sick."

"No, I was actually on vacation on mars." I said grumpily.

"Oh, heard the weather there is good this time of the year." He grinned.

"Fuck off." I said, still crankily but I cracked a smile all the same.

"Hmm, well then, maybe I should take your books and papers back-"

"You brought me my homework?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sort of what friends do right?" it seemed more like a question than an answer.

"Yes that's what they do! Except in my case, my friends would jump off a cliff for me, but remember my homework and quizzes, never." I shrugged.

He laughed and then laid all the papers and books on my bed carefully. I removed my outstretched legs and tucked them under me, making some space for him to sit if he wanted to.

"You can sit you know, promise I won't bite." I said sarcastically when he seemed awkward at where to sit.

"Yeah sure," he sat at the edge of my bed. "Your room is incredible by the way."

"What's so incredible about it?" I asked, sniffing into an already gooey tissue.

"You write everywhere! Like on your desk, with marker! And you have more bulletin boards than our whole school does! And what's with the quote posters? Most girls I know have Justin Timberlake… or something."

"Do you seriously take me as a fangirl?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, not really. Maybe the twilight gang?" he smirked.

"No, now you're just being plain stupid."

"Thought so." He smirked again, "Anyway, here are your papers, got lots of them today, and your history book, we have a test tomorrow. And right! Some twizzlers!" he added proudly.

"You know candy isn't really good for the sick, but who cares." I said, snatching the bag away from him. He chuckled softly.

"You sound funny when you're sick, kind of cute too." He grinned. But I wiped it away as soon as I threw a pillow at him.

"That was a compliment! Jeesh! What would you do if I start with the insults!"

My answer was another pillow hurl.

"Oh right, I met your, er, stepmom when she opened the door," he said, pushing away his always messy hair, "Not a nice person." He confided.

I gave a snort, which somehow ended up as a cough.

"Yeah I know, sorry you had to run into her." I said sheepishly. His mom adorned me with cookies and drinks and compliments, while Savannah probably gave him a frown.

"Well I was bound to meet her sooner or later, this why you always want to have sessions in my place?"

"Sort of." I confessed.

"Cool. Anyway, do you usually leave your guests foodless?" he smirked.

"You're the one who came barging in, sort yourself out." I smirked back.

"Touche."

We then just sat in silence for a minute or two, he was still checking out my room, and I was going through the homework, when a thought occurred to me.

"How did you open my locker? You know, to get my books?" I asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." He said secretly.

"Don't tell me you had it yanked open with a wrench!" I said, horrified.

"Guess you discovered my secret." He grinned.

"Funny, no really, how did you?"

He looked a little hesitant, I rolled my eyes, urging him to hurry up with his answer.

"I asked Luke for your combo." He then said simply.

"You just went over and asked him?" I asked, not believing him. His first statement was much more believable.

"Yeah, I couldn't find your friend, Thalia, so I went for Luke. Why are you so surprised?"

"He gave it to you without saying anything?" I asked back.

"Uh, he just asked me why and when I explained, he was sort of… reluctant, and said he'd do it himself."

"Oh."

"Why were you surprised?" he asked again.

"Well, to be honest, he, uh, doesn't really like you." I said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that I know. But why were you surprised I went to him?"

"I just thought you'd rather wrestle a polar bear." I replied.

"That's true," he laughed, "Why doesn't he like me? I mean, he already got the girl." He asked bitterly.

"He's just protective of me and Thalia." I said simply.

"No I think it's just you." he corrected.

"Yeah, maybe it is just me." Another thought. "Do-do you think he, you know, likes me?"

"I can't say I haven't thought of that. I think he does." He said thoughtfully.

A flutter in my stomach told me I was feeling hopeful.

"If you, the dense one, think that he likes me, I'm guessing there's some hope?"

"The dense one?" he laughed, "Yeah, as soon as he comes to his senses I think he'll ditch Rachel, run to you, then Rachel would need a shoulder to cry on, and mine happens to be a rather muscular, strong one!" He grinned.

"Huh, good theory. I guess he needs time." I said happily.

"Anyway, enough of them. How are you feeling? I just noticed I didn't ask you how you were!"

"See? Dense." I laughed.

He grinned back, and we spent the next hour chatting and throwing playful insults at each other.

"Wow, it's almost 6. I guess I better get going." He said, but he didn't get off my bed.

"Yeah, you should. I shouldn't stop you from your homework. What kind of tutor would I be if I kept distracting you?"

"A pretty cool one." He grinned.

"Get out of here." I laughed.

He got up and reached for the bag of twizzlers, stealing it from me. I gave a protestant squeal and went to reach for the candy. He just laughed and put a hand on my head, stopping me from struggling.

"We'll compromise." He teased, and with that he took half the candy out and gave me the rest.

"I still don't see how a visitor would mug a gift they just gave a helpless sick person." I said grumpily.

"Helpless? You just bombarded me with all your pillows!" he teased.

I gave a loud snort, his queue to leave before I chucked another pillow at him.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked at the door.

"If the virus is up to it." I replied.

"Ha-ha. Bye." He smiled, and with that he was gone.

Half an hour later, Savannah came in with a bowl and a frown.

"Who was that?" she asked.

I was kind of surprised to consider answering. It was the first time Savannah talked to me today, or even step by my room. And all my meals were sent via Bobby/Matthew or dad. I was actually touched that she did it herself. And as for her question, she could've easily squeezed it out of the twins.

"Uh, Percy, just a friend." I finally replied.

She didn't say anything, just reached out for a small bedside table and placed the bowl on it. I peered into the contents. Chicken-Noodles.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Don't spill any over the covers" Was her reply.

When she stepped out I cradled the bowl in my hands, and I almost dropped it out of surprise.

I knew it was too good to be true, the bowl was near freezing.

But still.


	19. Chapter 19

**I cannot be any sorrier. I swear I must be like the worst author around here. I apologize! My years has been so eventful and busy I barely had time for school work itself! Hope I'm forgiven! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 19:

Percy's POV,

I woke up groggily, eyes not wanting to open, and body relaxed. Heavy cooking fragranced the apartment, making me take deep breaths just to take in the aroma. I suddenly shot up straight in bed. Today was Thanksgiving. Nothing else would explain the good smell starting this early.

I thought of the month. Nothing big happened, or will happen in the next week. Maybe the PSAT results will come out. Maybe they already did. Had to check that with Annabeth. I used my good-for-nothing-in-the-morning brain to think. Nothing as stirring as today was coming up soon, but then again, the occasion was barely exciting enough. Sure, when I was a kid it used to be fun to have a day off school just to have dinner with the family, which only consisted of me and my mother. But now all the event was about was going up and down the building to get drinks or ingredients for the gravy or even napkins from the store. The only change this year was that Paul got to spend it with us as family, not as a date.

When he recited his vows, he unknowingly signed up for enduring my mother's frustration or needs on a vibrant Thanksgiving.

"This is the third time she's sent us in an hour! That guy in the market could live off your mother on Thanksgiving!" Paul vented, panting as we climbed the stairs with heavy grocery bags. The lift was out of order, and that was probably because of all the uses it's been through in only a day.

"It's still noon, wait till it's almost dinner time." I tried for a smirk, wheezing away as well.

The fourth time I was sent alone, abandoned by Paul, who for some reason had a very important business call to attend to.

In the bathroom.

Shaking my head, I entered the swarming shop and looked around the place for rose-berry. Hunting for it around the fruit and vegetable area wasn't satisfying, so I asked one of the smirking workers for it to only gain an annoyed glance for a reply.

Avoiding a madly swerving trolley chock-full of groceries, I picked at my phone and called my mom.

"You didn't find it?! The place is supposed to be packed with it! Hold on I'm coming." She said in a hurried sentence, and I heard her yelling for Paul, probably to watch some pot.

In a matter of a few minutes she was there. She met me with a disgruntled glance and stalked off to the spice section. I followed her, mystified, and discovered a rack labeled 'Rosemary'.

"I honestly don't know how you will be able to live by yourself sometime in the future," she told me, "How can I send you off to college without knowing what rosemary is?!"

And that is pretty much my Thanksgiving every year.

Sure, dinner was always great, but the cleaning up later on with an extremely full stomach was a bitch.

The day after, I called Annabeth to see how she was doing, after what she confirmed would be a catastrophic Thanksgiving with her Step-mother's family, ("Some distant aunt of hers actually called me a downtown-slut!").

"Hey," she said wearily into her phone.

"I can see it didn't go well." I greeted.

"Oh shut up, what I could really use right now is a punch bag, and if I couldn't find one, you'd make an excellent alternative."

"Ouch, how bad was it then?" I asked, wincing at her thought.

"Same like every year: Rude Annabeth, Weird Annabeth, Why-Do-You-Dress-Like-That Annabeth, you name it, they've thought of it."

"Well, let's keep your mind off of old people and whatever they like to call clothes and hang out today," I suggested.

"Alright, where to?" She asked, and I felt her grinning through her words.

"Meet me at the dollar store, the one at the 24/7 Deli?"

"You're on, see you there in ten." And with that she clicked the connection off.

In 'ten', I walked up to the dollar store, and found her waiting outside, looking impatient.

"Finally?!" she growled.

"Wait, I'm on time! See, look!" I gestured for her to look at my watch.

"Whatever, I've been waiting for 3 minutes now."

"Not my fault your house is closer-"

"Okay," she interrupted, obviously wanting to change the subject because she knew I was right. Seeing me smirking, she glared and waved it off impatiently, "Why did you bring me to the dollar store."

Forgetting the conflict, I motioned to her to go inside, with me following.

"We," I said, grasping her shoulders and steering her into the shop, "are buying plates!"

"Are we cooking or something?" she asked playfully.

"Um no, I actually thought rosemary was a berry."

She laughed, while shaking her head, as in disappointment, "I wonder how your mom will be sending you off the college."

"She told me so too."

"Then this is either a serious wake-up call, or we're just buying plates for fun."

"No, they're for fun I assure you. Now grab about 10." I said, grabbing a dozen or so.

And she did just that, grasping an assortment of plates and stacking them under her arm. She then led the way to the cashier counter, dumping the plates on it. We explained quickly to the rough and round guy with inquiringly raised eyebrows behind the counter that we just moved into our brand new apartment, and had to buy plates since our parents wouldn't lend us any, seeing as we were fugitives from the law.

"But, oh, there's like nothing on our heads, so if you turn us in, you get almost nothing but all that questioning and crap like you see in CSI." I advised, walking out of the shop with a Shaking-With-Laughter Annabeth.

"That was the most outrageous explanation I've ever had to make! Did you see his face?" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, and it wasn't really good to look at anyway," I shuddered, "Anyway, follow me, we're going to have our fun with the plates!" I said, raising the sack of almost two dozen plates.

"Unless we're playing Frisbee with them, I really don't know what you're thinking of."

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied mysteriously.

Finally, I led her into an abandoned alley, wide and open enough for streaks of sunlight to smuggle rays into it. A brick wall faced us upfront, with old, broken, or whole bottles, littering the place. I grinned at Annabeth, who I thought might've caught on what we were doing.

"Please don't tell me we're here to clean this place up with Grover, whose showing up with his whole Green Club with snacks later on?"

"Oh my, you've guessed it." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, what are we doing?"

"We're aligning those bottles, to put them right on top that railing, and then we're throwing plates at them!" I said proudly.

"Like a carnival? Real original Perce." She scoffed.

"Hey! I thought it might've been a good idea for you to vent your anger!"

"Oh," she said plainly, "Really?"

"No, I'm making this whole thing up, and I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"Shut it," she scowled, then moved over and picked up a Max and a Premium, or what was left of them, and set them over the railing, "C'mon! You gonna stay there all day?"

"Was my idea," I grunted, picking up the remains of a Braun and imitating her.

After all the bottles were set, separated distantly, we stood about 10 or 15 feet away from the railing, plates in hand and determined looks on our faces.

"You hit two at a time, five times in a row, and I'm buying you beer." I bargained.

"You hit two at a time, twice in a row, and I'm buying _you_ beer." She grinned.

"Just that much? I can already taste it." I taunted.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to keep up with your level of focus, see, I don't find it fair that you and I should hit the same amount of bottles in as many times in a row seeing that you're incapable."

"We'll see about that!" I scowled, and flung my first plate, Frisbee-style, and it knocked over a green bottle.

"Alright!" I said, and punched my fist in the air with victory.

Annabeth copied, and she knocked one over with force, probably picturing it as her step-mom or someone, with it tilting and almost knocking over a second bottle, but it fell down alone.

"Huh, good start anyway. Your turn."

And with that, we hurled plate after plate at the gullible bottles.

"So… Was it your step-mom's face you've pictured instead of the bottles?"

For a reply I received a contemplating look. It looked like Annabeth was confused for a second there too.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe dad's too."

An hour after wrecking the alley (and scaring the living shit out of a cat), Annabeth and I were sat and comfy in Mocha, both having ordered a milkshake. Neither one of us actually achieved the bets and decided on hanging at a café. I held the straw of the shake and started mixing the cup.

"Your dad too? Didn't you once tell me he was the only one who ever got you? Or some other cheesy thing like that?" I felt like this conversation was about to get too personal, and so I offered a line for Annabeth to pull out if she wanted to.

She didn't though, instead she started tracing circles on the table's surface, eye's not meeting mine.

"I've known you for what? Three months?" she chuckled, "I don't know why but I feel like telling you why. Why, when, where. Maybe you could actually help, I mean, you haven't got a dysfunctional family right?"

I nodded, but thought back to the crappy days before mom met Paul.

"Well you see, your mom saw right through me at the beginning, she knew I wanted money for college and-"

"What? College?" I interrupted, "I thought your parents could handle sending you and maybe a dozen others to college!" I paused playing around with the shake.

"Well they can, they just wouldn't!" she said exasperatedly.

I shot her a confused look.

"Look Savannah is being stubborn, and a bitch. I told them before school started that I wanted to go to CU"

"CU like in California?" I asked.

"Like in California," she confirmed, sitting up, "She wouldn't even give me a reason! She just said no, and if I insisted on going, I had to make the money myself! Who does she think she is?! It is not her life! It isn't her education! And she's no way in hell my mother!" she sat back in her seat angrily.

I didn't know what to reply to that. I understood what she said, and that explained her tutoring offers, but I didn't get why she was upset with her-

"-dad! He didn't even stand up to her! He's more of an official guardian to me than _she _is! Then the other day I find the most ridiculous thing ever! A letter. Just a damn letter from my real mom."

That I raised my eyebrows at, and I felt like the luckiest kid in the world. Most teenagers had parental issues. My mom was an angel.

"Not a word from her for over 10 years! Then I find her fucking letter in my _dad_'s drawer. And bam! What do I find in there?! A check covering a year's worth of tuition fees. And he got it BEFORE I told him I wanted to move to California!

"Come to think of it, Savannah must've found out about it before he did and forced him not to show it to me. I'll bet she didn't want anything to do with my birth_mother _after spending years in her shadow." She gave a satisfied smirk.

"Annabeth," I started carefully, "what exactly happened with your real mom?"

She didn't react the way I thought she might, like ignoring the question or telling me that it was none of my business. She hadn't really reacted at all, she had just shrugged and said, "She took off the moment she found out I started walking. See, she and dad never got married, but they raised me together until I was like 2, so it was easy for her to gather up her stuff and walk out anytime she wanted to, with no divorce papers and settlements to deal with."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

The milkshake I kept stirring during the entire conversation seemed soggy now. Annabeth looked at hers in distaste and sighed.

"I should probably get going, I need to start sorting things out before school on Monday."

"Yeah."

"See you later then." She started to get up.

"Wait, hold on!" I said, grabbing her arm. She looked down at my fist and then back at me, sitting down again.

"You said you now have money to pay for your college fees, so does that mean that you're, uh, through with me then?" I asked

"Well, I can't just leave you, you're my friend , aren't you? Thought we shook on it and performed rituals…" she replied cheekily.

"Ha-ha, very cute. But thanks, I guess I never really appreciated you like I should've."

"Really it's ok, what did I tell you before? No chick flick moments right?"

"You have no idea how relieved I am then."

"Catch you later, Jackson." She smiled and left, leaving me to pay. No doubt she had planned it this whole time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, thought up a little something and typed it out quickly. R&R and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

'YO BLONDIE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" someone yelled at me.

Drunk people scared me sometimes.

It's like their brain cells were irrevocably damaged, gone with no hope of returning. And I didn't exactly enjoy the company of permanently stupid people.

Which is why I didn't reply with something like, "You're mistaken; the New Year is 7 days away. You must mean Happy Christmas."

The partying started getting on my nerves. The building should've collapsed months ago with all the loud beats and hordes of people wrecking the place. It got especially bad when a week ago, Luke was assigned the _great honor_ of acquiring booze and decorations for Christmas, which meant that Thalia and I had to pitch in as well. The other day we had to go around the whole of New York City collecting the wide assortment of alcohol and beer. My truck was dragged into the middle of it because Luke and Thalia decided it was the better vehicle because of the amount of boxes it could carry.

" I'm telling you, you could put your entire room in the back of that car." Luke said, waving his arms around.

"You're both paying for gas then." I replied moodily, "Really, it can't take all that distance! Better yet, if it breaks down then both of you are getting me a new one!"

"Another truck? Annabeth won't you ask for something more impressive? Like a Ferrari?" Thalia asked lazily. A Ferrari? Not if I wanted to be mugged.

"Don't worry, you won't need a new one. Just needs an oil change that's all." Luke grinned.

"Huh, Percy said the same thing. His friend's dad owns some sort of garage and he offered taking it there for a discount."

"He did, didn't he," Luke said irritably, "I would've gone and changed it myself but I like my head the way it is."

"Feeling threatened? It's alright, other male friends of mine can take care of my cars too you know." I said playfully.

"What cars? Anyway I don't want to suffocate down there either."

"Suffocate? You'll smoke anything in the range of a 10 mile radius." Thalia scoffed.

And so all three of us, along with my grunting truck left for booze hunting and got back late at night with Thalia and I complaining the whole way.

"You're capable of doing this by yourself, Luke. You didn't have to drag us around the whole fucking city! Think of poor Annabeth! She might be going through a crisis right now because she wasted a full day with no holiday projects done!" Thalia moaned.

"For once I must agree." I said exhaustedly, "Savannah's going to kill me."

"My mom's alarms will go off the minute I get into the house." Thalia sighed loudly

"Are you inviting yourself over?"

"I always invite myself over. My pajamas are at your place anyway."

"Why am _I_ not invited?"

"Luke, you're not a girl." Thalia and I said.

"And a good thing I'm not." He harrumphed, "Snotty, that's what both of you are."

"It's ok to be jealous, Luke. Annabeth and I are gonna have a blast!"

After he dropped us off, we immediately dropped onto my bedroom's floor and slept like babies.

As I headed towards the exit (it was Christmas Eve after all, I needed to be with my family) I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Percy grinning down at me, one hand behind his back.

"Hey," he yelled over the music, "if I got a dollar for everytime I met you at the exit I'd be a freaking billionaire."

"Ditto," I smiled, "you're leaving too?"

He gave a nod, "The family thinks I'm out getting a quick something."

"Oh yeah? So what are you really doing here?"

"Heard you've fixed up the place. It looks cool, very festive."

He ignored my question, which I hated, but I had to agree. The decoration we put up in the abandoned pool room was great. The festive colors of red and green always cheered me up, even if I knew I was probably going to have a crappy Christmas every year with Savannah's family. A giant pine tree was settled in the middle of the empty pool, bare of any kind of decoration though, and was surrounded with so many diverse bottles of beer. How the hell did they manage to place a huge tree in that pool?

"Really what are you doing here? Drinking as much booze as you can for the holidays? And what's that behind your back? Are you taking some of the bottles?! Do you know how much Luke must've paid for the whole lot of them?!"

He scowled at the mention of Luke, but then eased up a little, "Relax! I'm not stealing anything. I was actually looking for you. Thought I'd, um, you know." He said sheepishly, revealing what he had behind his back.

It was a badly-wrapped package, about the size of a jewelry box. I gave him an enquiring look and waited for his reaction.

He was ruffling his hair.

He finally noticed that I was trying to ask him something and said, "Oh, um, you can open it now. I mean if you want to, I don't really mind…"

I tore off the wrapping, uncovering a simple wooden box. I slowly opened it and saw a jewel owl staring up at me. Trying not to show him I was touched, I picked the owl up leisurely and saw that it was attached to a necklace.

"Oh wow, Percy. You shouldn't have… An owl?"

"Well I figured that owls are symbols of wisdom and smartass-ness, and when I saw it, it sorta reminded me of you. It's a Thank You and a Christmas present from me. Thanks to you, my math grade is now B+."

I let out a gasp, "Congrats Percy!"

And then I hugged him. He seemed surprised that I was showing him any emotion, but he returned the hug. Two seconds later I pulled back, a grin tugging at my lips.

"I knew you'd improve! Percy this means you can start taking Calculus! If you do really well on the AP you could skip it in college-"

"Hey let's not think that far off," he laughed, "I have to go, my phone will ring any minute now."

"Wait!" I touched his arm, "I sent your gift through the mail, why didn't you do the same?"

"Guess I just wanted to tell you in person." He seemed sheepish.

"Merry Christmas Jackson." I smiled

"Merry Christmas to you too." And then he left, leaving me with mixed emotions. Wait- what?!

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short, but I guess I owe you guys for not updating in a year. In case you think the writing style was a bit poor, I hope you don't mind, because this was my first week back to school and I'm already drowning in homework and projects! <strong>

**Bye for now! xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey peeps! This chappy right here has been written on a whim, so I would love to know if you spot any mistakes/typos/grammatical errors.**

**Seriously I'm an aspiring writer in training (meaning still in boring old school), so any criticism that comes to mind would definitely help!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Percy's POV

I'm loving this season, no school, just booze. Well not really, Christmas day is usually alcohol free, and when I'm around my parents it's just a cup of milk for me, although I'm sure Paul knows that I drink with my friends, but he's not complaining. It's actually my mom I'm scared of. But other than that my vacation is going just fine so far.

Especially since Rachel has been hanging out with me more often.

And because most of my friends are here in town, unlike during summer when they travel away to some fancy island. I'm also serious when I say that I enjoy spending the holidays with my family, since my mom is the coolest and Paul is the chill-est.

I also got so many cool gifts this year: Nico and Grover pitched in and got me the Diablo 3, which I expected because I've been bitching about it in front of them for two months now. Rachel gave me a painting of the both of us which she copied from a picture we'd taken long before school. She said she knew I expected an iPhone 5 or something since her dad was so rich: ("-but I definitely think that the best gifts are the ones with meaning, not price tags.") Annabeth got me a black pair of dre beats headphones which I thought were rad. And my parents got me a group of random items which I don't really like to share with my crowd. Example: "Hey dude, my mom bought me a new pair of underwear! Hi five!" isn't exactly what I'd like to be known for.

The partying had been put on hold since everyone wanted to spend time with their family, but tonight the bash should be in full swing because it was New Years. Rachel begged me to come 'to have some fun', and I wasn't going to refuse, since Paul took my mom out and both of them are currently sipping some snobbish wine in some snobbish restaurant. So I wasn't staying at home like a loner.

I arrived 10 minutes prior the New Year and I hadn't seen a soul I know. The place was so jam-packed I was sure most of the people here must've come from other parts of the city. It also looked completely different, with this big-ass digital clock screen plastered on the walls. And if you put together all the beer we've had in the past it would be no match for the amount of alcohol they brought together now. Bodies were jumping up and down to a sick beat the DJ played and it was hard to tell a gender from another. It took me 3 minutes to get to the pool tables where I spotted an unmistakable flash of red.

Rachel's hair.

I got there and the giant clock read 7 minutes to midnight, and it wasn't just Rachel, it was the whole gang: Nico, Grover, Beckendorf, Selena, Thalia (The girl Nico was crazy for), a guy I recognized from the football team and his girlfriend, that blonde Annabeth used to date, and Annabeth herself.

Selena was looking the hottest, no competition there, with all that glitter and colored streaks in her hair and mini-skirt. But looking at Rachel made my heart pound hard. She was wearing a short green dress and looked utterly gorgeous, her huge green eyes twinkling like they were actually smiling. Gorgeous. Annabeth, however, I was surprised at. She had on a short red dress (something I never thought I'd ever see her in) and looked different, like she had a whole other vibe. Her friend Thalia was in a short skirt and a revealing top, all black, but she looked amazing too. Man, we'll definitely be in the luckiest guys' category in our yearbook. I gave a wave and yelled a HI.

"HEY" they all yelled back, glasses in hand.

"Percy," Rachel smiled at me and handed me a glass too, "I managed to sneak out a dozen champagne glasses so we could toast this year to come!"

"Cool!" I said, after catching Annabeth and Thalia rolling their eyes at her.

Rachel then made us all stand around a pool table so she could start, and I found myself shoved next to the football guy.

"I don't think I know you, Percy's your name? I'm Jason."

I nodded and noted he was in good shape, broad shoulders and all. Better not pick a fight with this one.

"Ahem. I think we should start by stating our wishes and plans for 2013! So who'll start?" Rachel started excitedly.

If it wasn't for the extremely loud music, I'm sure we could've heard crickets going at it.

"Do we have the time? There are like, 6 minutes left! Can't we dance?" Selena complained.

"Fine, I'll go first." Rachel shrugged, "I want to get my art published in a huge studio right here in New York City!"

"With all her daddy's money, that'll happen even if she drew like a fish." Thalia 'whispered' to Nico who giggled at that.

"I want a sport's scholarship," Jason said abruptly, "NYU will put me through hell if I don't get one."

"I want to get into modeling," Selena said excitedly, "Sure I've got a year and a half left for school, but I want to be recognized by some hotshot designer."

"And I want this year to finish up so I could travel already!" Thalia grumbled.

"I want to manage my dad's garage and get the place pimped up." Beckendorf declared.

"I want straight A's and to become a famous New York architect's (whose name I won't mention because you're a bunch of uneducated apes) apprentice." Annabeth, who I thought might be a bit tipsy like everyone else, exclaimed

"Annabeth, you're still too young for that, plus you already have straight A's. Hell, you've got the straight-ests A's in all of NYC. " Thalia said exasperatedly.

Annabeth simply sniffed and frowned at her.

"I want to complete my Black Ops achievements." Nico said thoughtfully, "And buy a new camera."

"This isn't a shopping list, man."

"Shut up."

"I want to run the school's magazine. It really needs a new color, and I think I can do it." Jason's girlfriend, Piper said.

"Think I'll go for the basketball try-outs this semester." Mr. Blonde Glare-face said, earning a smile from Annabeth, whom he nervously cleared his throat at.

"I want a greener Earth," Grover said confidently, "I'll lead protests and get signatures for a million petitions I'll start."

"You Percy? What'll you wish for?" Rachel asked

"Me?" I asked nervously, for the only thing I could think of was how gorgeous Rachel looked.

"Is there any other Percy around here?"

"Heh, well I um, I think I just want summer to hurry up already."

"Don't we all?" said another voice.

A voice I hated.

"Luke! You're late!" everyone called out.

"I'm here now right?" He gave a stupid grin and leaned in to kiss Rachel, which I averted my eyes from.

"Then what is your New Year wish?" Rachel giggled.

"All I can think of right now is getting this party started!" he shouted, and everyone else started cheering.

Then a loud boom emitted from somewhere near the giant clock and everyone started the infamous countdown.

"10" the place roared.

"Things are gonna get loud now…."

"9"

"Not to mention sloppy." Someone snickered

"8"

Pause.

"7"

Everyone started smiling at each other, and couples clenched each other's hands all around.

"6"

Was I supposed to bring a date to kiss?

"5"

Everyone had their other half…

"4"

And Annabeth might've made up with Angry-face

"3"

What if it was awkward?

"2"

Great.

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the place may as well have exploded already.

Confetti burst out from the ceiling and dropped lazily all around the huge party room. The air was so thick with steamers and fog probably oozing from some machine that it was difficult to see anyone within an arm's length away. But I was pretty sure everyone around the pool table had started making out. A minute later everyone started yelling "HAPPY NEW YEAR" at each other.

"This is going to be one hell of a year!" Someone to my right said.

The fog then cleared out and everyone starting coming into view. They all looked thrilled and were all smiling, which was hard not to do. Suddenly Rachel darted towards me and gave me a big hug, telling me to have a great year and then planted a kiss on my cheek, leaving it prickling and most probably flushed.

Couldn't be my Spidey-Senses.

Rachel hugging me triggered a hug and cheek-kissing session. Everyone was hugging everyone and the girls were leaving lipstick prints all over the guys' cheeks.

"Happy New Year, Percy"

"Have a good one, Perce."

"Loved the gift, man."

"Hope you have a great year, cutie."

And one by one all the wishes started fading away and everyone left to party. I wondered how long it was going to continue, especially since most of the people were already mindlessly drunk.

"Was awkward, wasn't it? For a moment there?"

I spun around and found Annabeth still standing at the table, obviously watching the party from up here too, she looked tired but happy, in a glowing sort of way.

I laughed, "Yeah, I didn't know what to do. Good thing there was a fog machine, huh?"

"Agreed."

"So- so you're back with that guy?" I asked cautiously. Sure we were good friends now, but both of us weren't great during personal conversations.

"Who? Daniel? No."

"He didn't look angry to me, so I assumed that you both made up or something."

"Well we did make up. Just not romantically, I always liked him as a friend."

"Friend-zoned then is he?" I smiled mischievously.

"Guess you'd relate."

"Ouch." I said playfully, "But I know there is still some hope for me."

"Well, I never thought Daniel would ever forgive me. It's like the guy never had a break-up before. But I accidently texted him the other night and we sort of made up."

"Just as long as he doesn't look like he wants to beat the crap out of me, I really don't care."

"He's just jealous of you, Jackson."

I must've given her the world's most confused look because she started laughing uncontrollably.

"You should see your face! He's jealous because you get to hang out with awesome me!" she laughed, taking a huge gulp from her beer bottle. Figures, she never speaks like that. Ever.

"Well you're not so down-to-earth when you're drunk are you?"

"I've been here for four hours, with everyone drinking themselves crazy, it's hard not to do the same!" she protested.

"Agreed." I smiled, and took a huge swig from a bottle nearby to prove my assent.

There was a small pause, when Thalia and Luke started making freak-ish gestures at Annabeth, which she laughed at, obviously deciphering their meaning.

"They're calling me over, gotta go!" she said. And then, to my surprise, gave my cheek a quick kiss and left. I watched her leave with another confused look.

"Happy New Year, Percy!" she called over her shoulder, before vanishing into the crowd.

"This is truly gonna be one hell of a year." I caught myself saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Right I know the romance is slow, but it's blooming. Soon things will happen very quickly (don't they always?) and I hope you'll be satisfied then.<strong>

**Until then, bye-bye :)**


End file.
